Torn Between What's Right and Wrong
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: They don't know what happened. One minute they were friends. The next.. It turned into something different where they tried to hide and deny their feelings. They were falling for eachother.. But will they say or do anything about it, even though they are at the risk of hurting others and risking relationships with their friends and family? - Ross/Ratliff.
1. Weird Feelings

**So this is my new story :) **

**Please no hate.. Its just an idea that I got.. and once again.. If I succeed in getting you all to ship this couple like I did with Riaura.. Then I will be most please :3 **

**Also.. Thank you MidnightinParis21 for helping me with the name! :D Sound. **

**So yeah.. No hate please :) **

_Singing and thoughts _

**Summery: They don't know what happened! One minute they were friends. Bestfriends. Close friends. But then something happened.. It took a whole new turn into something new. Something that they weren't sure how everyone was gonna react to it. They started falling for eachother.. **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong **

* * *

_Rocky: You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool_

Riker: And you say, you're scared  
That I would be there  
Baby, I swear

_Ross: I'm not going anywhere_

Ross then continued to play the song on his guitar as him and the rest of his band, Riker,Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff also known as R5 to the world, sang the song. But Ross let them sing on the chorus, cause he decided to he was gonna go for a little wonder around the stage, like how you do at concerts. Except this wasn't a concert, they were having an interview and this was the last thing they were doing before they left to go back home.

_R5: You can change your hair five times a week_

_You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby_

When he turned around he was getting into the vibe of the song when his eyes met with Ratliff's. He smiled at him and he smiled back, in a friendly way. But it seemed much more than that to Ross for some odd reason. He just shook his head and the feeling off before going back to singing the song.

_'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you_

Rocky: I'd take predictable and bare the pain  
and all the mannequins; they look the same  
there's no one else like you; one of a kind  
And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine

Riker: And you say, you're scared  
That I would be there  
Baby, I swear

_Ross: I'm not going anywhere_

R5: You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

Riker: I don't care what people say  
I just love you anyway  
It's me and you against the world  
(You got me falling girl)  
I don't care what people say  
I just love you anyway  
Me and you against the world  
'Cause I'm falling for you

_Ross: Falling for you_

Ross: You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy

_R5: You can dance in the rain  
Rockin secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby_

'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_Ross: Falling, I'm falling for you_

_R5 Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ross: You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you_

They stopped playing the song where they all then went to the front of the staged, took a bow before the interviewer came back onto the stage clapping before she dismissed them all off the stage where they went backstage.

"That was awesome!" Riker said. "You say that after every performance." Rocky said. "I know, because every performance is awesome!" Riker pointed out. Ross smiled and just shook his head "So, where and what are we gonna do now then?" Ross asked. They all shrugged "Go somewhere?" Rydel suggested "but if we do we need to get Laura to tag along, because.. No offence.. It gets lonely being the only girl.."

Ross then looked away from Rydel where he then noticed Ratliff looking down at his phone smiling like a complete idiot. Ross walked over "What are you smiling at?" Ross asked. "Uh, what nothing!" Ratliff said quickly putting his phone away. "I'm not convinced.." Ross said. "Alright," Ratliff said "look.. I can't join you guys tonight." Ratliff said. "Why not?" Ross asked giving him a puzzled look. Ratliff always joined them after a concert or an interview.

"Because, I met a girl," Ratliff smiled "it was about last week, and she wants me too meet up with her. So I'm not gonna pass up the chance." They all nodded, apart from Ross. He was just stood there "Your blowing us off for a girl?!" Ross said as it came out sounding like jealousy. They all then looked off. "I... er.. I mean," Ross changed the tone in his voice "you met a girl! How great!" Ross said trying to sound happy. But he wasn't. "Thanks?" Ratliff questioned "anyway, I better get going before she wonders where I am." He said before leaving.

This was strange. Ross got a feeling. A weird feeling if that. He felt angry inside a little, but didn't show it. His face just didn't look pleased so Rocky, Riker and Rydel could tell he was pissed at something. He'd never acted this way with Ratliff before.. Now all of a sudden he's just acting like a bitch about him all the time with what he's doing and where he's going. It was strange..

He'd never felt this before. Ross hadn't. Ratliff on the other hand was more than happy to go meet this girl, but was confused with Ross sending him mixed signals. First he smiled 'friendly' at him in _Fallin' For You _and now he's angry.. Just because Ratliff's going to meet a girl.. WOW.

It seemed for the past few weeks Ross had been getting this weird feeling alot with him, but he just ignored it because he thought it was nothing to worry about.

"Oh c'mon," Rocky said "stop acting like a pissed child and get over it. There'll be other times when he comes with us! I think you can survive one day without him." "Rocky! Don't be so horrible." Rydel said. Rocky shrugged before leaving with Riker.

Rydel walked up to Ross "You okay?" Rydel asked. "Yeah, I'm fine why?" Ross asked. "Because you don't seem like it.." She said. "Well, I'm fine I promise okay?" Ross said. "Okay." Rydel said not so convinced.

Ross and Rydel then followed Riker and Rocky.

Just imagine all sorts of things Ratliff could be doing with that girl.. That's what Ross was thinking. It mad him mad! He didn't know why either. Imagine what the girl could be thinking about Ratliff and what she wants to do with him.

Now for one thing.. Ross was certain he wasn't jealous.

Right?

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW IF U THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE! :D **

**Okay.. Little different this story.. I know :3 **


	2. Ross's Weird Behavior

So** glad you guys are giving this story a chance! I know it's a little different from what I usually write, but I'm gonna try my best with this story seen as though I've never wrote anything like this before :) But I'm sure with help from you guys I can do it! If you get me... xD So yeah. That's all guys ;)**

**Oh yeah, just to clear one thing up, Kelly doesn't exist in this story! :) **

**Sorry for any mistakes :)**

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong - Chapter 2**

* * *

Later on, everyone had gone back to the Lynch's house. Everyone meaning Ross, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Laura, Raini and Calum. When they had invited Laura to come along with then she was with Raini and Calum so they thought why not bring them with her. So she did. They all had a blast as usual.

Ratliff still hadn't come back from being with 'that girl' he said he was going to meet. Which was kinda still ticking Ross off a little even though he'd shook off that feeling from before. Ross's behavior was strange tonight, but nobody really noticed because they just thought he was tired from performing. Only Laura noticed he was acting weird. Her and Ross may of only known eachother for almost 3 years, but she knew when something was wrong with him. Now.. It was one of those times. Them two were like bestfriends. But some fans seemed to mistake it for more. Which she thought was sweet and funny.

Then the front door opened of the house and Ratliff came walking into the livingroom. Ross then lit up like a Christmas tree. Laura noticed. "Bout time you got back." Ross said. "Sorry Dad," Ratliff said sarcastically "but yeah, I'm back." Ratliff then sat down on the otherside of the room next to Laura. Laura looked at Ratliff and then at Ross a couple of times without being noticed.

"So, did you have fun with that girl?" Laura asked, trying to see if it could trigger anything from Ross. "Yeah, I guess." Ratliff said. Ross rolled his eyes and began to feel himself heat up with a little bit of anger. "Think you'll be seeing her again?" Rydel asked. Ratliff shrugged "I don't know," He said "don't get me wrong.. she's a nice girl, but she's definantly not for me!" "That's great!" Ross said "now you can stop disappearing when we all wanna hang out with you." Everyone in the room then threw Ross a puzzled look. "What..?" Ross said as he noticed everyone looking at him. They all then turned away.

"Anyway, it's getting late, so I should go." Laura said. "Yeah same here." Ratliff said standing up, along with Raini and Calum. Ross stood up also "I'll walk you with you two." He said. "Why..?" Ratliff asked "think we can manage getting home on our own.." He said. "I know, but it just gives me something to do." Ross said. "Mhm.." Laura said sounding not so convinced. "I'm gonna drive, I'll just drop Raini off." Calum said. Everyone nodded.

Calum then left with Raini in the car before Ross began to walk with Laura and Ratliff.

When they were walking, it was nothing but awkward silence. Didn't know why either. It just felt awkward. "So," Ratliff broke the silence "how's Austin & Ally going?" He asked. "Great." Ross and Laura said. "Season 2's been fun to film so far." Ross said. Laura nodded in agreement "How's R5 going?" Laura asked. "Great." Ross and Ratliff said. Then it went back to awkward silence. Which was just getting annoying for all three of them right now.

They then came to the top of Ratliff's street "Well, bye." Ratliff said before walking down the street. "Bye!" Ross and Laura called. Ross then began to walk Laura home.

"So, why did you wanna walk with us?" Laura asked. Ross shrugged "I don't know.. Just felt like it. Gives me something to do." Ross said. Laura nodded. Within a couple of minutes later, they reached Laura's house because she didn't live to far away from Ratliff. "Come in," Laura said "we need to talk.." She said. Ross looked at her confused before entering the house.

They then went in into the livingroom where Laura's Mom, Ellen, was. "Hey Mom." Laura said smiling. "Hey sweetie, hey Ross." Ellen said smiling. "Hey." Ross said half smiling. "Mom, do you mind giving me and Ross some alone time? We need to talk.." Laura said. "Of course, I'll just be in the kitchen. Never mind me!" She said getting up and going into the kitchen.

Laura sat down on the couch, and made Ross sit by next to her "What's going on Ross?" Laura asked. "What do you mean?" Ross asked. "Well, from what Rydel told me, earlier after you'd performed _Fallin' For You _you all went backstage and you got all worked up at the fact that Ratliff wasn't going with you all to hang out." Laura said. Ross shrugged "I don't know," Ross said "because he never does that.." "He has Ross.. You've never been bothered about it before. Why are you now?" Laura asked.

"I don't know!" Ross said almost sounding like a child complaining "something happened.. And I'm confused!" "What do you mean?" Laura asked confused. "I can't explain," he said "it's just this weird feeling I've been getting for the past few weeks around him. Tonight I felt it again, but it felt much more stronger than the last time because I've been ignoring it and then when he said he was going to go meet that girl instead of hang with us, it really got to me." Ross explained fast before taking a deep breath.

Ross then looked at Laura who was smiling like the cheshire cat. "Awe!" Laura said. "W-what..?" Ross said confused. Laura then rested her head against Ross "It's okay, I understand.." Laura said. Ross pulled away from Laura "Understand what?!" Ross asked "you've got me confused even more than I already am." "Don't you see!" Laura said "you like him." "What." Ross said with a serious face. "You do! Its so obvious. Don't worry, I won't judge or tell anyone." She said smiling. "Your crazy! I don't like Ratliff in that way at all!" Ross said letting out a nervous laugh at the end.

"Really?" Laura cocked her head to the side "so.. There's nothing you like at all about Ratliff.." She said. "Of course there is, otherwise we wouldn't be friends," Ross said "i like how when he's playing the drums he just enjoys himself all the time. I love how he's just random and funny all the time, that is amazing.. It really is." He said beginning to smile. "Go on.." Laura said smiling "what did you hate about tonight?" She asked. "I hated that he just blew me off for that girl he was going to meet! I mean how could he?! It just boils me so much to know he was hanging around with _her _instead of me!" He raised his voice a little. Laura sighed, she sat back before letting Ross know she rests her case.

"And-" Ross stopped before he noticed the way Laura was looking and how her body language was "oh man.." Ross said standing up "i.. I like Ratliff..." He said. Laura smiled "Told ya.." She said before standing up also "awe. This is so awesome." she said. "How is it?!" Ross asked "how on earth did this even happen.." Laura shrugged "I don't know.." She said. "Well.. W-what should I do..?" Ross asked. "I'd keep it just between us for now until you feel like the time is right to say something.." Laura said.

Ross smiled "I'm glad your my friend." He said. "No problem. If you need any help at all, just come to me, okay?" Laura said. he nodded before hugging her "I better get back home before everyone starts worrying." Ross said before pulling away. Laura smiled "See you tomorrow." She said. "Will do." He said before leaving.

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming soon! :D **

**Please review for the next one and tell me what you think! :D **


	3. On My Mind

**Well I know it's wrong to leave you guys hanging like that... **

**Can I just say.. This is SO awkward writing this while watching Austin & Ally.. Just sayin' :) **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong - Chapter 3 **

* * *

**Let's Recap: **

_"Bout time you got back." Ross said. "Sorry Dad," Ratliff said sarcastically "but yeah, I'm back." Ratliff then sat down on the otherside of the room next to Laura. Laura looked at Ratliff and then at Ross a couple of times without being noticed._

_"So, did you have fun with that girl?" Laura asked, trying to see if it could trigger anything from Ross. "Yeah, I guess." Ratliff said. Ross rolled his eyes and began to feel himself heat up with a little bit of anger. "Think you'll be seeing her again?" Rydel asked. Ratliff shrugged "I don't know," He said "don't get me wrong.. she's a nice girl, but she's definantly not for me!" "That's great!" Ross said "now you can stop disappearing when we all wanna hang out with you."_

_"I'll walk you with you two." He said. "Why..?" Ratliff asked "think we can manage getting home on our own.." He said. "I know, but it just gives me something to do." Ross said._

_"So, why did you wanna walk with us?" Laura asked. Ross shrugged "I don't know.. Just felt like it. Gives me something to do." Ross said. Laura nodded. Within a couple of minutes later, they reached Laura's house because she didn't live to far away from Ratliff. "Come in," Laura said "we need to talk.." She said._

_"You got all worked up at the fact that Ratliff wasn't going with you all to hang out." Laura said. Ross shrugged "I don't know," Ross said "because he never does that.." "He has Ross.. You've never been bothered about it before. Why are you now?" Laura asked._

_"I can't explain," he said "it's just this weird feeling I've been getting for the past few weeks around him. Tonight I felt it again, but it felt much more stronger than the last time because I've been ignoring it and then when he said he was going to go meet that girl instead of hang with us, it really got to me." Ross explained._

_"It's okay, I understand.." Laura said. Ross pulled away from Laura "Understand what?!" Ross asked "you've got me confused even more than I already am." "Don't you see!" Laura said "you like him." "What." Ross said with a serious face. "You do! Its so obvious. Don't worry, I won't judge or tell anyone." She said smiling. "Your crazy! I don't like Ratliff in that way at all!" Ross said letting out a nervous laugh at the end._

_"There's nothing you like at all about Ratliff.." She said. "Of course there is, otherwise we wouldn't be friends," Ross said "i like how when he's playing the drums he just enjoys himself all the time. I love how he's just random and funny all the time, that is amazing.. It really is." He said beginning to smile. "Go on.." Laura said smiling "what did you hate about tonight?" She asked. "I hated that he just blew me off for that girl he was going to meet! I mean how could he?! It just boils me so much to know he was hanging around with her instead of me!" He raised his voice a little._

_"And-" Ross stopped before he noticed the way Laura was looking and how her body language was "oh man.." Ross said standing up "i.. I like Ratliff..." He said._

* * *

**NOW. **

It was the next day. Today Ross had to go do Austin & Ally instead of just sitting around all day doing nothing. Which was good. He was also thinking about what he and Laura had talked about last night, and what Laura had made Ross discover. But.. He was really confused aswell.

If he was gonna tell people, what their reactions be to it? Sure some would be supportive, some wouldn't care, some would probably hate, some would make fun. So he just decided to take Laura's advice. Keep it a secret until the time is right.

The problem was, would there ever be a time that was right? Sure.. His Mom would be okay and supportive with it. It was just his Dad.. Riker.. Rocky.. even Rydel! What would they say?! Sure. Rydel's sweet and down to earth just like their Mom, but she had a limit of where things went. Would this be her limit? Also.. Another person who's reaction he wouldn't know. Ratliff. What about his fans? What about the world?! What about Raini and Calum? What about Maia?!

Maia seemed to be popping up more around California.. She was a nice girl. Unfortunately she'd made it very clear that she liked Ross without even telling him.. Wow.. This is gonna hurt her big time if she ever finds out.

All sorts of thoughts were running through his head all through last night that he hardly got any sleep. So today.. He was probably gonna be very sleepy.. and very cranky. Everyone knows what Ross is like when he doesn't get any sleep.

He went downstairs to go get something to eat, but as he walked into the kitchen.. He walked into the door instead. "Well, someone got a lot of sleep last night.." Riker said. Ross opened the door a little more before stumbling into the kitchen onto a seat "Yeah.. perfect sleep.." Ross said all drained out. He then let his head drop to the table. "What's wrong?" Riker asked. "What do you mean?" Ross asked with his face still flat on the table, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Well.. You only ever never hardly get any sleep when something's playing on your mind," Riker said "and it's always something big and serious.. I know you Ross... To well.. So what's up?" He asked.

Ross sat up and looked at Riker with his eyes half shut "N-nothing.." Ross stuttered. "You stuttered, something's up." Riker said. "Would you leave it?" Ross asked. "I'm your older brother, its my job to interrogate you about these things.." Riker said patting him on the back. Ross rolled his eyes, but Riker didn't see because of Ross's eyes being half shut. "Look," Ross said "Laura made me go into her house last night to talk about something... And I didn't get back till late. You'd of known that, but you weren't up. You'd gone to bed." He said. "What were you talking about..?" Riker asked curiously. "That's personal." Ross said. "And if it's personal and its about you, then tell me.. I'm not gonna laugh if its something stupid." Riker said. "It's actually about Laura.." Ross lied. "Oh.. Then in that case, it has nothing to do with me.." Riker said before standing up and exiting the kitchen.

Ross let out a giant sigh of relief. He then got up out of his seat, grabbed his jacket and made his way to the Austin & Ally set.

* * *

When he got down to set, everything was normal like it always is. Crew on the sets working on them or working on scripts and then there's Laura, Raini and Calum who aren't on set. So they're obviously down in one of the dressing rooms.

Ross then went down to the dressing rooms. His first to put his jacket in there, and then he went to Laura's. "Laura?" Ross said putting his head around the door. "Yeah?" She said as she was sat on the chair in her room. "Where's Raini and Calum?" He asked shutting the door behind him. "Calum's just got here and Raini's not here yet." Laura said. Ross nodded.

She smiled "Tired?" Laura guessed. Ross nodded "Yeah.." he said. "Been thinking?" "Yeah." Laura stood up "Don't worry about it! It's a natural thing and it can happen to anyone." Laura said. "Yeah.." He said.

Then one of the director's came into Laura's room "Hey Ross, there you are." The director said. "Hey." Ross said. "I was wondering if you could come and try some of these songs we've wrote for future episodes, Laura, your gonna need to come aswell because one of them is you." He said. "Sure." Both of them said. The director then handed them the sheets with the lyrics on them.

"Is this world trying to mock me?!" Ross asked raising his voice. "What do you mean?" Laura asked. "The songs.. Look at them.." Ross handed her the sheets. "_You Can Come To Me, I Think About You _and _Steal Your Heart,"_ Laura read out "wow.." She said letting out a little laugh. Ross rolled his eyes. "Sorry.." She said.

Ross's phone then went off, so he took it out and read it "Just great.." Ross sighed. "What is it?" Laura asked. "I just got a text telling me that Riker, Rydel, Rocky and _Ratliff _are coming down in about an hour." Ross told her. "Will you calm down," Laura said who couldn't help but laugh "your gonna be okay." "I guess so.." He said frowning.

Laura then grabbed his hand "Come on.. lets just go down to set for when they get here." She then dragged Ross out of the room with her.

* * *

**Chapter 4 coming soon! :D **

**Review if you want the next one :)**


	4. Sarah Can See The Rossington

**By the way, in this chapter there's a bit with Ratliff and that girl he's been hanging around with that's abit like Girlfriends and Girl friends when Austin is trying to ask out Kira.. Just sayin' :) **

**Torn Between What's Wrong and Right - Chapter 4**

* * *

Later on Ross and Laura had finished learning the songs they had to learn. You Can Come To Me was gonna be featured in the next episode they are shooting, I Think About You is the one after and Steal Your Heart.. Is miles away so Ross didn't really see the point in him recording and learning that song yet. Even though it was a good song, and seemed catchy.

So after that they ended back in Calum's dressing room seen as though it was the biggest one. Time flew by that much that Riker, Rydel and Rocky came walking through the door. Ross got a nervous feeling inside of him, Laura noticed. "It's gonna be okay..." Laura whispered. "Laura, this is gonna be the first time I've seen him since when I realized.." Ross whispered back.

"Hey guys!" Rydel said smiling. "Hey," Raini replied "where's Ratliff?" She asked. "Oh he's coming now, he's just had to call his Mom cause she asked him too," Rydel said "but he'll be here in like 5 minutes." "Okay, I'm here now." Ratliff said walking into the dressing room. "Make that 5 seconds.." Rydel said.

Ross looked away from Ratliff and just at Laura as he felt himself becoming nervous a little. "It's okay.." Laura said quietly. "So, what have you all been doing?" Rocky asked sitting down on the sofa that was in there. His usual spot. "Nothing much," Laura said "Ross just had to record and practice a couple of songs. Hey, here's a wacky idea why don't you sing one now?" Laura suggested. Now.. Ross could tell Laura was doing this on purpose. "Lets not.." Ross said. "No, Laura's right, you should!" Raini said "I haven't heard any of them." Ross sighed "I don't wanna.. My voice hurts from singing them before." Ross lied. "Liar.." Laura said.

"C'mon it's not like you haven't performed infront of us all before." Ratliff chimed in. Ross looked at Ratliff "Yeah.. I guess your right.." Ross said. "Oh yeah, say yes when he says it.." Laura whispered into Ross's ear. Ross shrugged and rolled his eyes. "But still, this time it's different." Ross said. "How?" Calum asked. "I don't know.." Ross said. "Sing!" Rocky almost shouted. "Alright! Which one?" Ross asked. "I Think About You." Laura said. "Are you kidding?" Ross said quickly turning his head to Laura, where she was grinning "your enjoying this aren't you.." He said. Laura nodded "Go on.. Sing it.. You know ya wanna.." Laura said.

Ross rolled his eyes "Fine.." Ross said. He cleared his throat "Last summer we met, we started as friends," he began to sing, he then felt everyone's eyes on him as he was singing it then looked at everyone and then he looked at Ratliff where he froze "I can't tell.. you.. I'm sorry, no..." Ross said "can't you just wait till the live taping or something?" Ross asked. There was then a chorus of 'fine' and 'suppose so'.

"Hey, Ratliff, I heard you were with that girl this morning again." Riker piped up. Ross then sat back in the chair and decided to just zone out of this conversation right now. But he couldn't. He had to listen and make himself become so angry and jealous. "Yeah, I was why?" Ratliff asked. "Just wondering," Riker said "have you made her your girlfriend yet?" Riker asked. If Riker knew about Ross's feelings, then he could of sworn Riker was doing this on purpose like he knew. But he didn't. "I tried!" Ratliff said. "Why, what happened?" Ross asked before suddenly becoming interested in this now.

"Uhh..." Ratliff trailed off.

_FLASH BACK: _

_Seen as though last night with so fun with that girl Ratliff was hanging around with, he decided he was gonna try and ask her out because she seemed so sweet and down to earth. How could he not like her?! so he spent the morning with her. Right now they were at a fast food place stood outside. _

_"Today was fun." The girl said smiling. "Yeah it was," Ratliff smiled also. "Well bye.." The girl waved before beginning to walk away. "Sarah! Wait!" Ratliff called. Sarah then turned around and looked at Ratliff and smiled "Yeah?" She said. "Um.." Ratliff trailed off "we've been hanging around some time now and I wanted to let you know that your a real nice girl." Ratliff said. "And your getting sick of me?" She said. "No! Of course not!" Ratliff said. "Oh then what?" Sarah asked. "I was wondering.. If.. Er.. You wanted to go out with me?" He asked nervously. "Are you being serious?" Sarah asked in disbelief. Ratliff pulled a puzzled face "Huh.. Not exactly the answer I was looking for.." He said. _

_"No, no! Don't take it the wrong way," Sarah said smiling "it's just I thought-. Never mind it's stupid." She said. "Tell me, I'm sure Ross or me have came out with more stupid things.." Ratliff said smiling as he finished off that sentence. Sarah smiled as soon as Ratliff mentioned Ross "It's just I thought that.. Maybe you and Ross... I don't know.. liked eachother?" She said. "Whaaaat?" Ratliff said making his voice pitchy "no way! What made you get that idea?" He asked. "Cause.. I've watched your R5 TV on YouTube.. You two seemed pretty happy around eachother and close.. Always laughing, smiling and looking at eachother," Sarah explained "also.. I saw the way Ross looked at you the other day when R5 were performing Fallin' For You.. It was weird. But yet sweet." _

_Ratliff smiled a little and let out a laugh "Look Sarah, I can assure you.. There is nothing going on between me and Ross!" Ratliff said "we like eachother.. But definitely not in that way." Sarah smiled "As long as there's nothing between you and him. Then you can consider me your girlfriend." She said. "Trust me.. There's NOTHING between us.." He said. "Then consider me your girlfriend then." She said. Ratliff then just felt like he could burst with excitement. Then his phone rang. _

_"Hello?" Ratliff answered "oh hey Riker. Why are we going to the Austin & Ally set? For something to do? Oh.. For Ross.. Well.. I'm happy to for him," He then looked at Sarah. She then just rolled her eyes "Consider me your friend Ratliff, nothing more." She said before walking off. "WHAT?! THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!" Ratliff shouted. "W-what..?" Riker said confused. "Oh nothing.. Talking to someone else. I'll see you in abit." Ratliff said before hanging up. _

_End of Flashback. _

"Well.. I don't really remember.." Ratliff lied. "Yeah you do," Riker said "its cause she though there was something going on between you and someone else. I heard you shout 'what?! there's nothing going on between us!' down the phone because I thought you were talking to me." Riker said. "Okay, she did.." Ratliff said. "Who does she think you've got something going on with?" Rydel asked. "I don't wanna say, because you'll end up laughing, and then make constant jokes out of it." Ratliff said. "Just tell us." Rocky said.

Ratliff took a deep breath "Personally, I think it's stupid-" "Just tell us!" Laura cut him off. "Ross." He said. Ross then felt his face heat up "W-what..?" Ross said in disbelief. So.. One person can tell that there's something going on. WOW. Well. Laura could. "I know, crazy right?" Ratliff said. "Yeah.. Crazy.." Ross lied.

Meanwhile on the otherside of the room, Rocky was finding it difficult to hold in his laughter. Ratliff sighed and rolled his eyes "Let it out Rocky.. Let it out.." Ratliff said. Rocky then just let it out and began to laugh like crazy for about 10 seconds, when it started to annoy Ross alot. "Alright we get it.." Ross said getting annoyed. Rocky tried to stop but he continued. "ALRIGHT WE GET IT ROCKY!" Ross shouted.

Everyone was taken back in the room by Ross shouting, normally he'd laugh along. Rocky then stopped and tried to pull a serious face, but you could tell he was just gonna go again at any moment. "Thank you.." Ross said sitting back in his seat.

Rocky then just let it out again. "Oh my god! Your pathetic!" Ross stood up and left the room slamming the door behind him. Ratliff then looked at Laura for answer. Laura lied by shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

**Chapter 5 coming soon! :D **

**Please review if you want the next one :)**

**The next few chapters, will be based around Ratliff I hope :) **


	5. Maia Mitchel

**I love how you guys are liking this story :3 I honestly thought you guys wouldn't! :') But.. Hey ho! I always love making stories that are out of the ordinary. Most people ship Rockliff in R5.. But to be honest if I had to pick.. I'd chose Rydellington. If I had to chose two boys.. I'd DEFINANTLY choose Rossliff/Rossington. **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong - Chapter 5**

* * *

=== 1 WEEK LATER ; AUSTIN AND ALLY SET ===

"YES!" Ratliff shouted. Ross, Rydel and Laura all looked at Ratliff confused. Riker , Rocky, Raini and Calum weren't in the room, they were elsewhere. So it was just Ross, Ratliff, Rydel and Laura in Ross's dressing room.

"What are you 'yes' ing at?" Rydel asked. "You guys remember that girl Sarah?" Ratliff said jogging their memory. "Yes.." Ross said with a very dull look on his face.

Ratliff noticed the dull look on his face.. Infact he'd been noticing alot of Ross's dull faces lately which was weird. Because Ross has always been a happy person around everyone, now all of a sudden he's just been miserable every time Ratliff mentioned Sarah. He didn't know why. He just figured maybe there's a bad past between Ross and Sarah.

Boy was he wrong...

"You okay Ross?" Ratliff asked. "Y-yeah why?" Ross asked. "I dunno, cause ya seem.. Miserable lately.." Ratliff pointed out. "Trust me, I'm fine.." Ross lied looking away from Ratliff.

There's another thing Ratliff noticed.. Ross had been avoiding eye contact with Ratliff every time he asked him something. SO Ratliff decided to just ignore it once again. If it happened anymore times after this week.. Then he's just gonna ask Ross straight forward even if he has to force it out of him.

"Anyway," Laura said looking to Ratliff "what about Sarah?" Laura asked. "Oh yeah, she's finally agreed to go out with me." Ratliff said smiling. "WHAT?!" Ross said shooting up our of his seat "just last week she was accusing you that you had something going on with me!"

3rd thing Ratliff noticed.. He was always freaking out..

"Chill bro.." Rydel said sitting Ross back down on his seat. "Yeah.. I think she finally realized there's nothing and will never be anything between us.." Ratliff told him. "Oh.." Ross said with a hurt look._ A hurt look? Okay! Something is seriously wrong with him!_ Ratliff thought. "I'm gonna go meet her later anyway," Ratliff said "so sorry if you wanted to hang later on.." "No, no," Ross said standing up smiling "it's fine, I have a friend coming to visit me on set today so I've got something to do.." "Really?" Ratliff said folding his arms.

Ross nodded "Yup, she's a girl.. So, I'll be fine." Ross said still smiling. "Who?" Laura asked. "Maia. She said she was gonna come down today to see me." Ross said. "Oh yey..." Ratliff said not so enthusiastic.

Then there was a knock on Ross's dressing room door so Rydel got up and opened it seen as though he was the closet to the door. Maia. "Hey Maia!" Ross said waving. "Hey Ross!" Maia said coming into the dressing room and hugging him.

Ratliff stood next to Rydel "T-that's Maia?" Ratliff questioned. "Yeah," Rydel said "you've never met her so you wouldn't know what she looks like." Ratliff nodded. "Pretty isn't she?" Rydel said looking at Ratliff. "Yeah.. Very.." Ratliff said looking at both Ross and Maia talking.

"You okay Ratliff?" Rydel asked. "What? Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Ratliff asked. "No reason," Rydel said smiling "just.. You seem.. a little pissed." "No! I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He asked. "Alright chill.. I was just asking!" Rydel said.

"So, what do you wanna do today after I've finished down here?" Ross asked Maia. "I don't know, maybe we could go to the beach?" Maia suggested she then looked at Laura "maybe Laura and everyone else could come too?" She said. Ratliff laughed "Yeah, shame," Ratliff said "Ross has kinda got band rehearsal later.. So.. Yeah.." "No I haven't?" Ross said. "No.. You haven't... That's tomorrow.." Ratliff said trying to make it look like he'd forgotten.

Ross threw Ratliff a weird look "Yeah.. I'm gonna show you around Maia.." Ross said walking out the dressing room. Maia threw Ratliff an almost glare before leaving following Ross.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to," Laura said standing up "directors are gonna want me down there soon." She said before leaving the room.

Rydel turned around folded her arms and gave Ratliff a stern look. "What..?" Ratliff said as he noticed. She shook her head "One minute you were all for Ross hanging out with Maia.." She said. "Yeah, I still am!" Ratliff said a little uncertain. "Sure?" Rydel asked. Ratliff nodded "Yup.. Couldn't be happier for the boy." He said. "You don't seem it?" Rydel said. "Well I am!" Ratliff snapped. "Mhm..." Rydel said before leaving the room.

* * *

**Chapter 6 coming soon! :D **

**Review for the next one! :D **


	6. Jealousy? Or Just Annoyed?

**Okay, because I have no creativity what so ever (lol) I'm gonna make this a little like C&C because I can ;) Cause.. I think it'd be rather funny :D Except.. I'll make it a little different. **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong - Chapter 6 **

* * *

It was the next day and once again everyone was on the Austin & Ally set except for Ross. Riker was with Rocky and Rydel in Ross's room while Raini and Calum were on the Sonic Boom set and Laura was just about to go into her dressing room.

She went to go in her dressing room when she heard running behind her "Laura!" Ratliff called. Laura turned around and smiled when she saw Ratliff "Hey Ratliff, what's up?" Laura asked. "Nothing," Ratliff said "so.. er.. Have you seen Ross ever since yesterday?" Ratliff asked.

Laura grinned "No," Laura said cocking her head a little "he's with Maia still. Showing her around L.A and California. You know.. as good _friends _do." Laura said trying to tease. She could tell by the look on Ratliff's face he was hurt and annoyed.

Ratliff sighed "Seriously? Last night he was supposed to come to mine and we were gonna talk about something." Ratliff said. "What were you gonna talk about?" Laura asked. "We were just gonna hang out because we haven't in a while, and then I was gonna see if I could get out of Ross with what's wrong with him," Ratliff explained "but no.. He has to go running off with that Maia girl to show her around because he's got no time for his friend." Laura grinned again, _Oh.. he is so jealous. _She thought.

"Are you sure this just about Ross blowing you off?" Laura asked "you almost sound.. I don't know.. Jealous and hurt." "Why would I be jealous for?" Ratliff asked "I have a girlfriend.. and last time I checked.. I was into girls.. not guys.." He said. "Alright, I get it, no need to get all worked up about it." Laura said. "I'm not getting all worked up about it!" Ratliff snapped "your just jealous because you don't have a friend like him to worry about!"

Laura shook her head and rolled her eyes "Calm down.." She said.

Then there was suttle laughter coming down from the other end of the corridor. Ross and Maia. They then walked up to Ratliff and Laura.

"Why didn't you come to mine last night?" Ratliff asked Ross. "Sorry," Ross said "I was busy showing Maia around. She's not use to here, thought seen as though she's gonna be here for a while instead of Australia, I'd show her around and let her get use to things." Ross said. "How nice of you." Ratliff said folding his arms.

Laura sighed "Anyway," Laura said "Ross. Director wants us to go down to set and practice Partners & Parachutes scene with that song." Laura told him. "Okay." Ross said. "Wait," Maia said "i thought you said you were gonna take me to the beach today?" Maia said confused. "Oh yeah, I forgot.." Ross said "tell ya what, we'll go after this okay?"

Just then Rydel came out into the corridor "Er.. We got band practice today," Ratliff told him "remember? This time I'm not making it up." "I'm sure you can handle one practice without me.. I'll be there next time." Ross said before walking down the corridor with Maia and Laura down to the set.

"What was that about?" Rydel asked. "Oh just Ross blowing us all off for that Maia girl." Ratliff told Rydel. "I'm sure we can manage without him for one band practice." Rydel said. "Yeah, sure." Ratliff said.

Then Sarah came down the corridor "Sarah? Why are you here?" Ratliff asked. "Riker told me you were here and I wanted to see you." Sarah said. "Oh okay.." Ratliff said "well.. I can't right now.. Apparently I've got band practice without Ross.." Ratliff said before walking off down the corridor.

"What's wrong with him?" Sarah asked. "I don't know, I just got here.." Rydel said before walking off.

Sarah stood there for a moment.. She knew exactly what was going on. Although. She could just be being paranoid.

* * *

**Chapter 7 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **


	7. Denying Feelings

**I'm in the updating mood for this story :) You know what I am doing? I am writing a couple of chapters at a time :3 So by the time I get to next week, I will of finished writing this story BUT it will be saved here where I can just update where I can focus on my other stories :3 **

**Confusing? I know -.- Just.. Just ignore that.. You'll get what I mean soon. ;) **

**I lie.. No you won't **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 7 **

* * *

Ratliff went back onto the set of Austin & Ally while Ross was with Laura practicing the _I Think About You _scene. He decided he'll stay and watch them practice that scene and then just leave and go home. Or go to band practice. He wasn't so sure yet.

He looked over on the otherside of the set where he saw Maia sat down watching and smiling. His blood boiled every time he saw her. "Grr.." Ratliff mumbled under his breath. He didn't know why he didn't like her.. There was just something about her.

That's why he was glad she was going back to Australia instead of hanging around California. Then they began to practice the scene.

_Trish (Raini): I think I got a piece without piano in it..  
Ally (Laura): No you didn't... _

_Austin (Ross): ({Singing}) Last summer we met,  
We started as friends,  
I can't tell you how it all happened... _

_Then Autumn it came,  
We were never the same,  
Those nights everything felt like magic... _

_And I wondered if you missed me too... _

_If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew.._

_I Think About You, Every morning when I open my eyes  
I Think About You,  
Every evening when I turn out the lights,  
I Think About You,  
Every moment, everyday of my life,  
Your on my mind all the time, it's true... _

_How long till I stop pretending,  
What we have is never ending, _

_Oh.. Oh.._

_If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and.  
I can't help myself.. _

_I Think About You.. Ooo.._

_I think About You. Ooo.._

_I Think About You, Every morning when I open my eyes  
I Think About You,  
Every evening when I turn out the lights,  
I Think About You,  
Every moment, everyday of my life,  
Your on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I Think About You, yoouu, youuu _

Ross then finished the song. But he done something he shouldn't of, after the song he looked off the set and ended up looking at Ratliff..

Which caused him to miss his line. "Ross.." Laura nudged him. Ross looked back at Laura "Sorry.." Ross said. "We'll just pick this up later." The director called.

Ratliff then left the studio a short while afterwards without anyone but himself. He decided to go back to his own house.

When he got to his house nobody was in, so he was on his own. He was happy that he was on his own. Because then it would give him some space to think about everything that was strange and going on in his life.

Firstly, he couldn't understand why he was so mad with Ross just spending time with Maia when he promised he'd go to Ratliff's and wallah.. He ditched him for.. HER.

Even Ratliff knew that Maia had a thing for Ross. A huge thing for him. So obviously she was gonna try and take him away from everyone all for herself before she goes back to Australia. Hopefully that time is soon. Because if she doesn't go soon Ratliff's sworn to himself he'll call immigration and tell them she's an immigrant.

Ever since Ross filmed Teen Beach Movie with Maia, Maia's seemed to be trying to get even closer with Ross. But not as much as she was now.. Which was really beginning to tick of Ratliff alot. Normally he'd be fine.. But lately with the way Ross has been acting it's been concerning Ratliff alot.

At first he ignored it, but now.. Ross has been doing it more often and it concerned him alot.

Then all of a sudden Ratliff's bedroom door opened "Rydel! Did you let yourself in?" Ratliff asked. "Well you weren't answering the door.." Rydel said. Ratliff sighed "What do you want?" Ratliff asked. "I just wanted to talk to you," Rydel said sitting on the edge of his bed "about you.. and Sarah." Ratliff rolled his eyes "Why?" He asked. "Cause.. She seems like a sweet girl," Rydel said "but I don't wanna talk to you about her.. I wanna talk to you about Ross."

Ratliff rolled his eyes "What's there to talk about?" Ratliff asked standing up "he's ditched me for that girl Maia!" Rydel nodded "I know," She said "I was there.. But what I don't understand is why you are so annoyed at him for.." Ratliff shrugged "Because I asked him to come over one night and he didn't. To busy Maia.." Ratliff said. Rydel shook her head whilst smiling a little "I will never understand guys.." She said. "And I will never understand girls!" Ratliff added.

"No, I'm just concerned about Ross," Ratliff said "ever since last week- actually for a couple of weeks now he's been acting strange. His behavior's been weird. That scares me because that's not like Ross at all.." He said. "I know, but you know what Ross is like." Rydel said. "Yeah, a happy person and never miserable." Ratliff told her. Rydel shook her head "Trust me it's Ross, he'll be back to his usual self in no time." Rydel said. "If he was the Ross I know and _love"_ Ratliff said "then he would of been back to himself weeks ago." "Did you just say you love Ross..?" Rydel asked a little bit confused. "No," Ratliff shook his head "i said if he was the Ross we all know and love." "No.. You said you.." Rydel said. "No I didn't.." Ratliff said. "Pretty sure you did Ratliff.." Rydel sounded not to convinced. Ratliff rolled his eyes "Think what you want." He said.

"Well.. We need to get to band practice, Ross is still with Maia..." Rydel said trying to tease. Ratliff sighed heavily "Of course he is, and he will be until she leaves," Ratliff said dumped himself on the chair in his room "I swear if she's not gone by next week I'm gonna call immigration and say she's an immigrant." He said. "Why?" Rydel asked. "Cause she annoys me.." Ratliff said. "She hasn't before." Rydel said. Ratliff shrugged.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you liked him." Rydel said smiling. Ratliff gave Rydel a wide eyed look "Excuse me?" Ratliff shocked with what Rydel just came out with "there is no way in hell that I like Ross in the way you are thinking inside your blonde head.." He said. "Well.. It's either that," Rydel said taking a seat opposite him "or.. your a girl trapped in a teenagers body who likes him." Ratliff rolled his neck where he glared at Rydel "Rydel... I do not like Ross.. I only like him as a friend." Ratliff told her. "Why not?" Rydel asked "what's so bad about Ross?" She asked. "Nothing's bad about him Rydel, I like girls not guys." he told her.

"Oh c'mon Ratliff," Rydel said "there's gotta be some feelings there for Ross otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this." Ratliff shrugged "I don't like him Rydel," Ratliff said "he's a great guy, but c'mon." "But c'mon on what?" Rydel asked "what's so great about him?"

"Duhh.." Ratliff trailed off "well... He's a good friend for starters. He's fun to hang around with, I like performing with him because he always have that vibe about him when he performs songs that everyone just loves" he said beginning to smile a little "which I get really because that's a cool thing to have as a person! He's funny, he can be an absolute idiot at times,but I wouldn't have him any other way. Because that's what I love about him, he's not afraid to be him without getting embarrassed. I love that so much about him." Ratliff explained. Rydel then threw him a 'rest-cased' look. "And of course everyone else loves that about him..." Ratliff added onto the end of it after what he realized what he said.

Rydel smiled and laughed a little "You don't have to hide anything from me Ratliff, I'm not gonna go shooting my mouth off to anyone. You can tell me that you like my brother." She said. "But I don't." Ratliff said being indinial. "Stop being indinial Ratliff." Rydel said hitting him on the leg. "I'm not being indinial!" He said lying to himself "just.. leave it okay?"

"Fine.." Rydel said getting up "but this not over!" She said before leaving the room.

"Pu-lease.." Ratliff said out loud to himself "i do not like Ross in anyway.." He said. Ratliff then began to think about the past few weeks and then what Rydel just said. His face then dropped after he just realized something.

"Oh my god!" He almost shouted "I can't believe this.." He said.

* * *

**Chapter 8 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :) **

**So, whatcha think? ;) **


	8. Confused Feelings

**So.. Quick question.. Who now ships Rossington thanks to me? :') Haha**

_Thoughts_

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong - Chapter 8 **

* * *

It was the next day Ross came into set on his own for a change without Maia, which was quite a shock to Laura. Laura walked up to him as he came across the Austin and Ally set.

"What, no Maia?" Laura said pretending to be shocked. "Yeah," Ross said "she's been tiring me out a lot lately." Laura nodded "I could tell!" Laura said smiling.

Ross sighed "She keeps on flirting with me and hinting towards asking me out or for me to ask her out." Ross told her frowning a little. "Are you gonna?" Laura asked. "No!" He said. "Why not?" Laura asked. Ross shrugged "I don't know," he said "something just doesn't feel right if I do go out with him.."

Laura sighed "I know why," Laura said "you still like Ratliff. There's no point in trying to deny it or hide it any longer." Laura spoke truthfully. "I know," Ross gave in "its just.. I don't know how to tell him or better yet say anything to him. Also, how do I break the news to Maia that I don't wanna go out with her because I'm.. gay?" He asked not so sure. Laura knew that was a question that she couldn't answer. So she shrugged. "Your Ross Lynch, I'm sure you'll find away." Laura said.

"I know what I'll do," Ross said "i'll just go up to her and say.. Maia.. Your a great girl," Rydel then began to hover over their conversation "and I would love to date you Maia, b-" Rydel then gasped. Ross and Laura then turned to Rydel with confused expressions "You okay Ry?" Ross asked. "What? Yeah.. of course.." Rydel said.

Ross turned back to Laura "Anyway, I better go call Maia and tell her to meet me on the beach.." Ross said. "I'll come with you and I'll hover about to make sure things don't get out of hand." Laura said. Ross nodded before both of them left.

Rydel then thought for a moment. After yesterday with Ratliff's weird behavior about Ross last night.. She knew Ratliff liked Ross but he was being indinial. If she had to admit it, she thought the fact of her friend liking her brother was pretty sweet. Although..She wasn't so sure on what Riker and Rocky's reaction would be.

She knows Rocky's reaction would be for him to laugh like he did the other day, but Riker.. Jeez.. He could be pretty protective of his siblings. So imagine what his reactions gonna be to him finding out this? It'll be something...

So she went to go find Ratliff on set of Austin & Ally, he was in Ross's dressing room. Rocky and Riker weren't there though. Probably with Calum.

"Ratliff, I need talk to you about Ross." Rydel said. "I don't like him how you think Rydel!" Ratliff protested. "Yeah, I know!" Rydel lied, it was so obvious he did after yesterday. "Great, so what did you wanna tell me?" Ratliff asked. "Ross is going to the beach to ask out Maia to be his girlfriend." Rydel said. "WHAT?!" Ratliff shouted. "Yeah, he's just gone now." Rydel said smiling "I think it's sweet." She said. "No it's not sweet!" Ratliff began to raise his voice "she lives all the way in Australia! How the heck are they gonna make it work when she has to go back?!" Rydel shrugged "I don't know, but you know.. Love can make you do pretty strange things.." Rydel grinned.

Ratliff shook his head "I've gotta go!" He said before running out the room.

Rydel laughed "He so likes him.." Rydel said shaking her head. "He likes who?" Riker said as he walking into the room and just caught what Rydel said. "Oh no one." Rydel lied. "It's obviously someone. You said him likes him. So.. Who's the guy who likes another guy?" Riker asked. "Well there is no guy that likes another guy, because that guy has a girl who he goes out with." Rydel said trying to confuse Riker. "What?" Riker said confused. "Nothing." Rydel said before leaving the room.

* * *

When Ratliff ran out of the dressing room, he ran straight out of the studio. He didn't want Ross to ask out Maia, even though he didn't know Rydel got the total wrong end of the stick. Main reason he didn't want Ross to ask out Maia was because he didn't like Maia one bit and he thinks she could seriously mess with Ross's mind.

Least.. That's what he thinks that is the main reason.

As he got closer to the beach he ended up bumping into Sarah _Oh no.. This is not what I need right now... _Ratliff thought. "Hey Ratliff, where are you off to?" Sarah asked smiling sweetly. "Um.. Just going to the beach.." Ratliff said trying to smile. "Oh why?" She asked. "To go meet- ROSS!" Ratliff shouted as he saw Ross with Laura and Maia. Ratliff then ran up to them all, Sarah then followed.

"Ratliff?" Ross said surprised when he saw him "w-what are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh no reason, heard from Rydel you and Laura were coming down to the beach with Maia, so I thought I'd come along seen as though I have nothing else better to do." Ratliff lied. Ross nodded "Yeah okay," Ross then turned to Maia "Maia, we need to talk in private." "No!" Ratliff almost shouted.

Ross, Laura, Sarah and Maia looked at Ratliff. "Er.. No.. Lets not talk in private lets all just talk.. hang out.." Ratliff said "get to know Maia a little bit more," Ratliff then sat on the wall that was there before pulling Maia down beside him "so Maia, tell us a little bit about yourself." Ratliff said. "Er.. I'm from Australia.." Maia said. "Yeah, we know that," Ratliff said a little harshly "what are your interests." "Umm.." Maia trailed off. "Okay, Ratliff," Ross said going towards him "stop crowding her.."

Ross then grabbed Ratliff by the arm and pulled him away from the wall. But when he touched him it was like.. He got a weird feeling. So Ross just immedeatly let go of him. "What is everyone's favorite movie?" Ratliff asked. "Mines definantly Romeo and Juliet the 1968 version." Ross said. "I can't stand romantic films," Maia said "especially Romeo and Juliet!" She said. "Mines-" Sarah said only to be cut off. "What about colors, what is everyone's favorite color?" Ratliff asked. "Mines Red." Laura said. "Purple." Sarah added. "Yellow." Ross said. "Seriously? Yellow?" Maia said. "Yeah, it's a pretty awesome color!" Ross said happily. "Don't be so sure.." She murmured.

Ratliff was enjoying this like crazy... It was unbelievable. Somehow, Laura started to catch on "Ratliff.. What are you doing?" Laura asked with suttle laughter. "Nothing," Ratliff said before turning away from Laura "what music does everyone like?" "I'm not really into music.." Maia said "don't listen to it often, I know I did Teen Beach Movie.. But still."

"Ha!" Ratliff laughed "wow.. She doesn't like Romeo and Juliet, the color yellow and she doesn't listen to music," He walked nearer to Ross "sure you still wanna ask her out to be your girlfriend?" Ratliff asked with the hugest grin on his face. Ross went to go say something but before he got a word in Sarah spoke. "Now I know why you wanted to come down here!" Sarah said "I knew it.." She said before running off. "Oh no, Sarah!" Ratliff shouted before running after her.

"Sarah wait please!" Ratliff said as he caught up to her. Luckily it was away from Ross, Laura and Maia. "No!" She said turning around listen "now I know it's clear and I was right, you do have feelings for Ross, Ratliff." She said so annoyed and hurt. "No I don't!" Ratliff protested "I swear.." "Oh c'mon Ratliff!" Sarah almost shouted. "I don't know," Ratliff said who was so confused right now "Yes! Yes I do!" He admitted "no.. Yes.. I don't know! I'm confused.." He said. "I'm not, Ratliff, if you like him go after him, don't use me to try get over him," She said angry "there's nothing to be confused about."

Ratliff sighed "Sarah.." He said. "No.. Just leave me alone. You obviously like him, so why don't you go after him?" She asked before walking off.

_Rydel was right.. _Ratliff thought.

* * *

**Chapter 9 coming soon! :D**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE ! :D**


	9. Making A Move

**I know the last chapter was a little like C&C but because I'm me, I couldn't think of any other way of Ratliff to realize and accidently let slip to Sarah :/ Ah well. That's enough Austin & Ally inspired chapters xD**

**I've been in the updating mood for this story xD It's cause I have so many ideas for it! :D And the bad thing is I have school tomorrow -.- So this is what's gonna be playing on my mind all day. Great. But not to worry after this week, I have 2 weeks and a half off ;) **

**But this chapter.. It may leave you on a cliffhanger. **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong - Chapter 9 **

* * *

It was the next day. After everything came to blows, Ratliff was in a very tuff spot. After realizing what and who he wanted.. It's gonna be difficult for him. Because he doesn't know how that person is gonna react and he doesn't know how everyone else around him is gonna react.

Especially since the oldest brother of who he likes can be pretty protective could kick his but.

Right now.. he didn't know where to put himself. Tell Ross? Or just leave it.. Leave it till the feelings go away? No he couldn't do that... Ratliff knew them feelings wouldn't go away.

He was so confused right now, he didn't know where to put himself. Then.. He received a text from Rydel.

_Hey, I need you to come down to the A+A set urgently! Meet me in Ross's dressing room please - Ry xx_

Ratliff sighed. The last thing he needed was to be anywhere near Ross after yesterday because no doubt he'd be piling up on Ratliff with questions. He didn't want that. But Rydel said she needed Ratliff.. Not Ross. So Its just gonna be Rydel.

* * *

"You are a cruel person Rydel." Laura said. Rydel chuckled "Oh I know." Rydel said before putting her phone in her pocket.

Currently, Laura and Rydel had been talking about what happened yesterday when Ratliff saw Ross, Laura and Maia at the beach. Laura explained the whole thing to Rydel. Right now, they were in Laura's dressing room just chatting.

"I still can't believe it that Ratliff likes Ross." Laura said smiling. "I know," Rydel said "but he won't admit it that's the thing! Oh, and you've got to promise not to tell anybody because I don't want Riker finding out.. He could go all over protective." Laura nodded "My lips are sealed.." Laura said.

"So, what would you think Ross's reaction would be if Ratliff told him?" Rydel asked. "I think he'd be happy.." Laura said smiling "very happy.." When Ross was happy, Laura was happy. That's what made them such good friends. "What do you mean?" Rydel asked cocking her head to side in confusion. Laura smiled "Can you keep a secret?" Laura asked. "Of course." Rydel said. "Promise because this is about Ross and I don't know what I'd do if he found I told you and you told others!" Laura said sounding like she was almost threatening Rydel. "I-I promise Laur.." Rydel said.

"Ross likes Ratliff.." Laura said smiling. Rydel then smiled also, both of them then stood up, squealed and hugged eachother before sitting back down. "Oh my gosh! This is so awesome!" Rydel said more than excitedly. "I know!" Laura said "we need to find a way to get them together." She said. "Text Ross.. Tell him you need to meet him in his dressing room seen as though Ratliff's already thinking he's meeting me." Rydel told her. Laura nodded she took out her phone and texted Ross _Ross.. We need to talk urgently.. Meet me in your dressing room! - L xx _

Laura put her phone in her pocket "Done!" She said putting the phone in her pocket. Laura then noticed the smiled wiped off Rydel's face. "What's wrong?" Laura asked as the smile wiped off her face also. "I just thought of something," Rydel said "say if this does work and they end up as a couple.. How's Riker gonna react. Heck, how is everyone gonna react?" Rydel asked. Laura shrugged "If people truly care for Ross and Ratliff.. Then they'll be happy as long as they're happy." Laura reassured her.

Rydel nodded "I know, it's just Riker can be pretty protective of all of us that's all.." She said fiddling with her hair. "C'mon," Laura said standing up "lets go watch your brother and his friend hook up.. It'll cheer you up." Both of them then got up and peeped outside of Laura's dressing room door.

* * *

Ross received his text from Laura telling him to meet her immedeatly in his dressing room because it was urgent. No doubt it was probably about yesterday.

Yesterday was a pretty strange day for Ross.. The way Ratliff acted. Was weird. He couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because Ratliff liked Ross? No.. That's stupid.. Ratliff would never like him. That's what he thought. It hurt a little. By the sounds of things.. Ratliff and Sarah were no longer a thing so that made Ross happier a little.

When he got to his dressing room door, he could of sworn he saw Rydel and Laura looking out of Laura's door. But he looked again and saw nothing. His minds just playing tricks on him. So he went inside his dressing room where nobody was.

Actually.. Ratliff was there. Ross then felt himself become nervous and weak kneed, then he done the most stupidest thing and shut the door. "R-ratliff?" Ross said "w-what are you doing here?" Ross asked. Ratliff stood up "Rydel said she wanted me to meet her in here.." Ratliff said. "Why?" Ross questioned. Ratliff shrugged "I would ask you why are you here.. But it's your dressing room.. Soo.. It makes sense." Ratliff said. Ross chuckled.

For a few seconds there was a little bit of silence. "So what was wrong with you yesterday when you met me, Laura and Maia on the beach with Sarah?" Ross asked. Ratliff then felt his face heat up because he began to feel himself blush "N-no reason.." Ratliff said trying to avoid the subject. "Are you embarrassed?" Ross asked. "What?" Ratliff said looking at Ross in disbelief "why would you think that?" Ratliff asked standing up. Ross shrugged "Because your blushing.. Obviously its embarrassment," Ross said "either that or something else.."

Ratliff laughed "I'm not embarrassed to tell you why it was!" Ratliff said. He wasn't embarrassed.. He was just scared. "Then tell me!" Ross said. "No! I don't want too.." Ratliff said beginning to fiddle with his fingers. "You just said your not embarrassed.." Ross said "now.. if I'm wrong.. You shouldn't be so nervous or scared to tell me.. Is it bad?" Ratliff shook his head "I'm not an idiot to tell people I don't trust.." Ratliff said. "Whoa!" Ross said taken back.

"Did you just call me an idiot? And say you don't trust me..?" Ross asked. Ratliff just realized what he said. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. "Ross.. It didn't mean to come out like that.." Ratliff said walking round the table that was in his room and up to him. Where he was stood about a meter or two away from him. "No, after all the years we've been friends.. This is how you repay me?! By saying I'm an idiot and that you don't trust me..?" Ross said in disbelief "well.. least I know where I stand.." Ross said folding his arms.

"Ross look-" Ratliff was then cut off by Ross. "No!" Ross cut him off. Ross was hurt that he didn't trust him and thought he was an idiot. It didn't change his feelings for Ratliff though. "Ross.. I'm sorry, I can tell your hurt.. And I didn't mean to hurt you like that.." Ratliff said begging for his forgiveness "please forgive me.." "Why should I forgive you?" Ross asked. "Because, I don't know what I am thinking about right now! I'm confused.. You wouldn't understand.." Ratliff said. "Really? Because I have no idea what I have been thinking about lately and I'm confused.." Ross said prodding his own chest as he said that "and I don't know what to do because I am scared of what everyone's reactions are gonna be!" Ratliff rolled his eyes "and if you want to show your sorry then prove it!"

Ratliff sighed. Was this the right time to tell Ross? "You want me to prove it?" Ratliff questioned. Ross nodded "Yeah, prove it." Ross said. _I'm gonna regret this so so so so much.. _Ratliff thought. "I'll prove it then.." Ratliff said. "Go on.." Ross said dropping his arms to his side.

Within a matter of seconds Ratliff placed his hand on Ross's shoulder. Ross looked at Ratliff's hand on his shoulder and then looked back at Ratliff. What he saw next was kinda shocker.. He was a little surprised. Ratliff.. Was leaning in to kiss him.

Ross was just stood there not knowing whether to stop him.. Or just stand there oblivious. But Ross being Ross.. leaned in also..

Soon.. Both of their lips connected.

* * *

**Chapter 10 coming soon! :D **

**Review for the next one! ;D **

**Hahahahhaha, cliff hanger ;)**


	10. Rosslington

**I figured I left you guys hanging on too much.. So here you go! **

**KidloveAuslly - What did you mean that this makes it awkward since you saw the last issue of Tiger Beat? I'm confuzzled. **

**Anyway yeah, you'll be glad to know I have a lot of ideas for this story! :D I can't wait for you tor read them :)**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, my grammar can be a pain sometimes.. aswell as my spelling xD haha. **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong - Chapter 10 **

* * *

Their lips connected.

_Is this really happening? _Ross thought. _Did I just really do this.. _Ratliff thought. Was this actually happening? Or is this one of those dreams where they think they're awake but they aren't. They didn't have a clue in the slightest. But they new this was real somehow.

Ever since Ross developed these sort of feelings for Ratliff he wasn't so sure this was ever gonna happen his entire life. Did Ratliff really like him this way? Or is this a joke he's playing on him that someone's got him to do. Either way.. He didn't care right now.

This didn't feel like any ordinary kiss... This was something special. Really specially. Neither of them had felt anything like it before when they've kissed past girlfriends of theirs.

Ross's instant reaction was to kiss back, so he did. Which came to a surprise to Ratliff alot. But then they realized something.. What if someone walked in and saw them both.. Uh-oh.

Both of them then pulled away slowly at the same time, they both then smiled a little at each other. "I.. er.. um.." Ross stumbled with what to say. He had no idea.. "I.. er.. Don't know.. what to..er.. say.." Ross said doing his famous little nervous half smile. "Well..." Ratliff began "neither do I,.." He said. "How about.. Why did you kiss me?" Ross asked. "Good question.." Ratliff said "now lets try and find an answer.."

Ratliff then sat down on the couch that was in Ross's dressing room, Ross then walked over and sat beside him. "There's two reason's why you could of done it.." Ross said. Ratliff looked at him for an answer. "Number 1," Ross counted with his fingers "this is a joke your playing on me and messing with my feelings. Number 2. You like me in that way.." Ross then put his hand down. Ratliff let out a little laugh "You really want the answer to that?" Ratliff asked. "Please?" Ross said. "How does this answer your question?" Ratliff asked before leaning in and kissing him again.

After about a second went by Ross pushed him away kindly "Yeah, I guess so.." Ross said as a smile crept upon his face "how long have you felt this way?" Ross asked. Ratliff made it look like he was thinking "Er.. I think it began when Maia came.. I may of got a little bit jealous.." Ratliff said. "A little?" Ross questioned, knowing that it wasn't little jealousy. It was huge jealousy. "Okay a lot," Ratliff said with a subtle laugh "next question.." Ratliff said. "How long have I felt the same way?" Ross guessed. "Wait.. You felt the same way?!" Ratliff said shocked. "It obvious otherwise I wouldn't of kissed back.." Ross said.

Ratliff shook his head. "Answer to that question," Ross said "I can't remember when... But it's been for a few weeks now." "I knew there was something wrong with you!" Ratliff said almost jumping up off the seat. But he didn't. Ross looked at Ratliff dumb founded. "See.. For the past few weeks I've noticed somethings been up, but I didn't think it would be this.." Ratliff told him. Ross nodded "Well.. It's always the last thing people expect.." Ross said. "Not always," Ratliff pointed out "but this time it was.."

Both of them then sat there for a little bit smiling "So.. What does that make us then?" Ratliff asked. Ross shrugged "I don't know.." Ross said tilting his head to the side a little "what do you think?" He asked. "I don't know.." Ratliff replied unsure.

Neither of them knew. Was it worth them both having a relationship together? Risking their friendship? The band (R5)? Was it worth having friendships and relationships ruined with others? They didn't know.. But there was only one way to find out. If they both truly loved eachother, then they wouldn't let anything get in their way if they were gonna take this to the next step into a relationship together.

Ross sighed "Is it worth it?" Ross asked. "Is what worth what?" Ratliff asked. "Risking everything.." Ross said "risking our friendship.. R5.. Our friendship and relationships with other?" Ross asked "is it really something we wanna do and risk?" Ratliff shrugged "I'm happy whatever out decision is, Ross," Ratliff said "I don't wanna pressure you into anything you don't want.." He said cracking a reassuring smile. Ross smiled "Well.. There's only one way to find out.." He said. Ratliff nodded.

"So what do you say?" Ross said in a questionable way "why don't we try and give 'us' a go?" He asked. Ratliff thought about it and smiled before nodding "Sure, why not!" Ratliff said. Ross smiled "That's great!" Ross said "so.. we're doing this. We're together now.. as a couple.." Ross said as if it wasn't real. But it is real and Ross couldn't be anymore happier. Ratliff nodded "Yeah, I guess we are." He said.

Both of them smiled before sharing yet a 3rd kiss in a row and hugging.

Then the door opened, so they quickly pulled away to make it look like nothing was going on. Rydel and Laura were there.. Not knowing whether to smile, laugh, cry or do all three. "So.. How's it going in here?" Rydel asked. "Any changes?" Laura asked. Ratliff and Ross looked at eachother before looking at both of the girls infront of them. "I have a feeling this was their intention.." Ratliff said. "Yeah.. same here.." Ross said folding his arms whilst he was sat.

Rydel and Laura looked at eachother before looking at the boys "So.. Is it happening?" Rydel asked. "Yeah, I wanna know if we should fan girl or not.." Laura said. Ratliff and Ross looked at eachother before looking back at the girls. They looked sadly at the girls which made them go all sad. That was until Ross and Ratliff took eachother's hand and held it up in the air.

Then.. The room was filled with Laura and Rydel screaming with happiness both of the girls ran over to Ross and Ratliff and hugged them. Rydel hugged Ratliff and Laura hugged Ross tightly which made them loose grip of one another's hand. "YES!" Rydel shouted "I am so happy!" She said. "Me too!" Laura said. "Loosing.. Air.." Ross said as Laura had her arms tight around Ross. Laura then let go "Sorry.." Laura apologized "I am just so happy!" "I would never of guessed.." Ross said sarcastically.

Rydel and Laura then let out another squeal. "Oh this is so awesome!" Laura said. "Please.. Stop fan girling.." Ratliff said almost begging. "Sorry.." Laura apologized yet again. "So.." Rydel began "is it gonna be a secret or can we go tell everyone?" Rydel asked. "NO!" Ratliff and Ross shouted. "Don't tell anybody!" Ross said. "Yeah, let us keep it a secret for a long while before we decide to tell anybody." Ratliff said. Rydel and Laura nodded "Will do." Rydel said. "Our mouths are shut and sealed." Laura said.

Laura and Rydel smiled big yet again. Ratliff and Ross looked at eachother lovingly before looking back at Laura and Rydel "Let it out.." Ross sighed. Both girls then began to fan girl again...

* * *

**Chapter 11 coming soon! :D **

**Review for the next one ;) **

**Rossington is here! :D **

******KidloveAuslly - What did you mean that this makes it awkward since you saw the last issue of Tiger Beat? I'm confuzzled.**


	11. Slip Of The Tounge

**Seriously. I cannot stop with this story. Its my lil' project if you get me xD I love writing this so so so so much! :3 **

**Can I just say.. Thank you Fhterrey for now making me think of Rossington every time I listen to "I Want U Bad", "Fallin For You" and "Here Comes Forever" ... Thanks a bunch -.- haha. **

**I can't decide.. Rossington or RossLington? Is the L really necessary? Or is it.. Idk.. You decide! **

**I'm happy I have most of you guys shipping Ross & Ratliff xD I also got my friend to read this story today. Courtney. Yeah.. Haha. At first she was like "er.. no.. there's no way in hell I will be shipping them both! Its disgusting" Then she got to Chapter 9 and was like "Oh my god! These are my new ship!" I find it very easy to get you people to ship unusual people.. Don't I? XD *cough*HJRusso*cough* Hehe **

**OMG! I watched this interview with Ross Lynch, R5 came on after it and Ross and Ratliff hugged :3 OMG! Here it is: watch?v=bU4fNqJUsDk **

**But then it felt awkward because then I realized I was in the middle of writing this when I watched it.. I was like.. Awkward... Uh-oh.. Haha xD BUT OMG! It was just the way he hugged him :3 If you can't get the video through that link then go on YouTube the video is called "Ross Lynch & R5 Air Guitar Jam at Radio Disney" :) HJ Russo.. Try not to squeal.. I know what your like when it comes to shipping's xD **

**Also.. some of you have been wondering what Riker would do when he found out.. Not to worry.. That bit will be coming shortly :) Not in this chapter, but in about the next or the one after :D **

**Anyway, that's it for my speaking today ;) I talk way too much.. Courtney.. Emily.. Megan.. When you get reading this.. You'll know that I talk way to much xD **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 11**

* * *

LETS RECAP:

_"No!" She said turning around listen "now I know it's clear and I was right, you do have feelings for Ross, Ratliff." She said so annoyed and hurt. "No I don't!" Ratliff protested "I swear.." "Oh c'mon Ratliff!" Sarah almost shouted. "I don't know," Ratliff said who was so confused right now "Yes! Yes I do!" He admitted "no.. Yes.. I don't know! I'm confused.." He said._

_"So, what would you think Ross's reaction would be if Ratliff told him?" Rydel asked. "I think he'd be happy.." Laura said smiling "very happy.."_

_"Ross likes Ratliff.." Laura said smiling. Rydel then smiled also, both of them then stood up, squealed and hugged eachother before sitting back down. "Oh my gosh! This is so awesome!" Rydel said more than excitedly. "I know!" Laura said "we need to find a way to get them together." She said. "Text Ross.. Tell him you need to meet him in his dressing room seen as though Ratliff's already thinking he's meeting me." Rydel told her._

_"R-ratliff?" Ross said "w-what are you doing here?" Ross asked. Ratliff stood up "Rydel said she wanted me to meet her in here.." Ratliff said. _

_"So what was wrong with you yesterday when you met me, Laura and Maia on the beach with Sarah? Are you embarrassed?" Ross asked. "What?" Ratliff said looking at Ross in disbelief "why would you think that?" Ratliff asked standing up. Ross shrugged __"I'm not an idiot to tell people I don't trust.." Ratliff said._

_"After all the years we've been friends.. This is how you repay me?! By saying I'm an idiot and that you don't trust me..?" Ross said in disbelief. "No!" Ross cut him off. "Ross.. I'm sorry, I can tell your hurt.. And I didn't mean to hurt you like that.." Ratliff said begging for his forgiveness "please forgive me.." "Why should I forgive you?" Ross asked. "Because, I don't know what I am thinking about right now! I'm confused.." Ratliff said. "Really? Because I have no idea what I have been thinking about lately and I'm confused.." Ross said prodding his own chest as he said that "and if you want to show your sorry then prove it!" _

_You want me to prove it?" Ratliff questioned. Ross nodded "Yeah, prove it." Ross said._

_Ratliff placed his hand on Ross's shoulder. Ross looked at Ratliff's hand on his shoulder and then looked back at Ratliff. What he saw next was kinda shocker.. He was a little surprised. Ratliff.. Was leaning in to kiss him. __Ross was just stood there not knowing whether to stop him.. Or just stand there oblivious. But Ross being Ross.. leaned in also.._

_"I.. er.. um.." Ross stumbled with what to say._

_"Why did you kiss me?" Ross asked. "Good question.." Ratliff said "now lets try and find an answer.." "Number 1," Ross counted with his fingers "this is a joke your playing on me and messing with my feelings. Number 2. You like me in that way.." Ross then put his hand down. Ratliff let out a little laugh "You really want the answer to that?" Ratliff asked. "Please?" Ross said. "How does this answer your question?" Ratliff asked before leaning in and kissing him again._

_"Is it worth it?" Ross asked "Risking everything.." Ross said "risking our friendship.. R5.. Our friendship and relationships with other?" Ross asked "is it really something we wanna do and risk?" Ratliff shrugged "I'm happy whatever out decision is, Ross," Ratliff said "I don't wanna pressure you into anything you don't want.." He said cracking a reassuring smile. "So what do you say?" Ross said in a questionable way "why don't we try and give 'us' a go?" He asked. Ratliff thought about it and smiled before nodding "Sure, why not!" Ratliff said. Ross smiled "That's great!" Ross said "so.. we're doing this. We're together now.. as a couple.." Ross said as if it wasn't real. But it is real and Ross couldn't be anymore happier. Ratliff nodded "Yeah, I guess we are." He said._

_"So.." Rydel began "is it gonna be a secret or can we go tell everyone?" Rydel asked. "NO!" Ratliff and Ross shouted. "Don't tell anybody!" Ross said. "Yeah, let us keep it a secret for a long while before we decide to tell anybody." Ratliff said. Rydel and Laura nodded "Will do." Rydel said. "Our mouths are shut and sealed." Laura said._

* * *

**NOW**

=== 1 WEEK LATER ===

Ross came back onto the Austin & Ally set, even though he had been as usual. But ever since last week, the day after he and Ratliff got together, everyone seemed to notice a change in his mood. He was happy like nothing could bring him down.

Of course, everyone was more than happy that Ross wasn't in a weird mood anymore. But.. His mood changed so fast it was unbelievable. The only people who knew why was Rydel and Laura. And of course.. Ratliff.

When he got down onto the set Laura, Raini and Calum were on the Sonic Boom set for a change instead of in one of the dressing rooms. So he went over and jumped onto the counter where he sat smiling. "Someone's in a happy mood." Raini said smiling. "Yet again." Calum added. "What can I say? I'm a happy guy!" Ross said still smiling. Laura smiled and just shook her head "A little too happy.." Laura mumbled. Ross gently tapped Laura on the arm with a gentle punch.

"Raini! Calum! I need to talk to you!" the director called. Raini and Calum then walked over to the director.

Once Raini and Calum were out of the way Laura got closer to Ross "So! How's is going with you two?!" Laura asked excitedly Ross rolled his eyes playfully "Are you gonna get a new question for every time I come into this place?" Ross asked. "No," Laura shook her head "now tell me! You must give me every single detail!" She said. Ross then gave her a weird look. "Well.. Not every single detail.." Laura said. Ross chuckled.

"So, have you told your parents yet?" Laura asked. Ross shook his head. "Rocky?" Ross shook his head. "Riker?" Laura asked. "Are you kidding?" Ross asked "if we tell Riker he may aswell just go through the roof." Ross jumped off the counter. "He's your brother though." Laura said. "A very protective brother." Ross pointed out. "But if he is protective, if you tell him and he wants to hurt Ratliff.. Then he'll only be hurting you," Laura said "right?" "Right.." Ross said "still not telling him." Laura rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Still don't wanna tell anyone Ry." Ratliff said. "Why not?" Rydel asked "you've been dating for long enough." "A week?" Ratliff questioned. "Long enough." Rydel shrugged. Ratliff shook his head "Just leave it Ry, we'll tell people when the time is right, just not now." Ratliff said. "What are you both so scared of?" Rydel asked.

Ratliff sighed "Everyone's reaction," he said "our parents.. Raini.. Calum.. Rocky! and definantly Riker." Rydel smiled "I'm sure I can handle Riker, same with Ross." Rydel said. Ratliff shrugged "Still.." He said looking down to the floor.

Rydel sighed "Look.. If Riker's gonna hurt you for this, then he's only gonna be hurting Ross. He doesn't wanna do that now does he?" Rydel said. Ratliff shook his head. "Then stop worrying! You need to tell people so you can be more open about your relationship with Ross, and not let anyone get in your way.." Rydel said. Ratliff smiled a little "Thanks Ry." Ratliff said. "No problem." She said also smiling.

"Still not telling people though." Ratliff stood up before exiting the dressing room. "Grrrr..." Rydel growled.

When Ratliff got out of the dressing room, he bumped into Riker coming out of it. "Where are you going?" Riker asked. "Oh er.. Just for a little walk.." Ratliff said. "Oh okay.." Riker said "do you know if Ross is still down on set?" Riker asked. Ratliff shrugged. "Are you okay?" Riker asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be..?" Ratliff asked. "You've been acting strange lately," Riker folded his arms "and I can't quite put my finger on it why.." "Beats me, bye!" Ratliff said quickly before walking off down the hall.

"Okay.. There is something seriously wrong with that boy.." Riker said as he watched Ratliff turn the corner. He then went back into Ross's dressing room to join Rydel.

* * *

"Ross?" A girl said from behind him. Ross jumped before turning around "Oh hey Maia.." Ross said "you scared me." "Sorry." Maia said before letting out a little laugh. "So, what do you want?" Ross asked.

Maia then grabbed Ross gently by the arm before taking him behind the set of Sonic Boom "I wanna talk to you." Maia said. "So I guessed," Ross said smiling "what about?" He asked. "I wanna talk about last week with Ratliff." She said. "Oh.. er.. um.." Ross stumbled. Maia smiled "Is it true? Do you really wanna date me?" She asked.

Ross sighed "Look Maia-" "No," Maia cut him off smiling "it's okay! Because I like you too!" She said hugging him. "No, Maia," Ross said pulling away from the hug "sorry.. But I just don't feel that way about you.."

Maia's face dropped "Well.. why not?" She said confused "Ratliff said you did.." "That's because Ratliff got the wrong end of what I meant," Ross said "Maia, I know you like me, I was just gonna let you down easy.. Because sorry.. But I don't see anything happening between us.." He said. "W-why not? Am I horrible?" Maia asked. Ross smiled "No, Maia, your great! Amazing infact, i just don't wanna risk our 'friendship'." Ross said.

"Is that why you won't go out with me?" Maia asked folding her arms "because your scared of loosing our friendship." "Sure.." Ross lied. "That's what everyone says.. there must be another reason." She said dropping her arms to the side. "There isn't.." Ross lied. "There must be!" Maia said almost certain of it. "Maia," Ross said beginning to get annoyed "there isn't.." "There is I can tell!" She almost yelled. "Shut up Maia!" Ross almost demanded. "Ha," Maia laughed "now I know there is one, you just told me to shut up.." Ross sighed heavily "It's cause I am already taken!" Ross blurted out.

_Whoops. _

Maia's face was a total picture "What.. Who by?!" Maia asked. "That doesn't matter.." Ross said. "Yes it does Ross!" She said, obviously annoyed.

She was so annoyed and angry Ross didn't give her any hint he was taken, he just let her fall for him so hard it was unbelievable. Maia didn't like this at all. She now vowed that whoever this _girl _is Ross is with.. She will make a living hell.

"Trust me on this Maia, it really doesn't.." Ross said running one of his hands through his hair to try stop from exploding. "Ross! I demand you tell me this instant!" Maia demanded. "Please, Maia, quieten down.. Shut up!" Ross gritted his teeth together. "NO!" Maia shouted "I swear to god Ross, you've let me just fall for you with no warning you were with someone!" Ross seriously felt like he could just.. burst. "Now tell me!" Maia almost screamed.

"Ratliff! I'm with Ratliff!" Ross blurted out, just to shut her up.

Which.. He had a bad feeling he shouldn't of done.

* * *

**Chapter 12 coming soon! :D **

**Review for the next one! :D **

**CLiff hanger? I know.. I'm a bad person xD **


	12. The Big Decision

**OMG! WATCH THIS NOW: watch?v=5JqRzDRCO7c Look from 0:25 - 0:37.. ROSSLINGTON FEELS! TOO MANY! It was the way they looked eachother thoooo! The thing that got me was that the lyrics over the top of it was "I'm taking about starting out as friends, I'm talking about real and not pretend, I'm talking about roles of a lifetime, you and I can even write the end".. :3 **

**This is all your fault Fhterrey.. All your fault... JOKES! :3 **

**But seriously? How cute :3 I frickin' love Rosslington now! Oh god.. What has my life come to xD **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 12 **

* * *

Maia's face dropped as soon as Ross said that. Ross's face also dropped after he just realized what the heck he had just let come out of his mouth to Maia.. Probably California's biggest blabber mouth. He sighed and dropped his head.

"R-ross.." Maia said. "Look.. Maia," Ross said "I shouldn't of said anything.." He said "but if you really do truly care for me, can you do me a favor?" Ross asked. Maia nodded. "Don't tell anybody that I told you.. Not even Ratliff because I swear to god.. He'll freak out," Ross said "the only other people who know is Laura and Rydel."

Maia smirked "Oh Ross," she said "of all the people in the world I didn't think it would be... _him. _Infact.. I didn't even think it would be a boy you were da-" Ross then covered Maia's mouth as he saw Riker. Luckily Riker never saw or heard them both and just walked straight past them. Maia slapped Ross's hand away "Ross.. Will you relax.." Maia said "I'm not gonna tell anyone.." Ross sighed with relief "Thank god.." Ross said. "On one condition.." Maia said.

Blackmail? Maia was going to blackmail Ross.. great. "W-whats that?" Ross asked. "Kiss me.. Right here.. Right now.." Maia said. Before Ross even got a chance to reply, Maia grabbed him before crashing her lips onto his.

* * *

Ratliff then came out from the dressing rooms onto the Sonic Boom set where he saw Laura "Laura! Have you seen Ross?" Ratliff asked. "Maia took him off somewhere to talk to him." Laura said. "Will yo-" Ratliff went to go continue his sentence but stopped.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye.. But he wasn't sure if he was seeing it right or not. So he turned his head. It was right. Maia had grabbed Ross and crashed her lips where she was kissing him.

"Ratliff?" Laura said waving her hand infront of his face. Ratliff just continued to look over at Ross and Maia. Laura then looked and her mouth dropped open "ROSS!" Laura shouted.

Ross then pushed Maia away before turning around where he saw what he didn't want to. Ratliff and Laura. Ratliff looked hurt.. alot. "Oh no.." Ross sighed under his breath. Laura just looked like she could kill Ross any moment.. Or Maia.. She wasn't so sure.

Ratliff shook his head before just walking out "Ratliff!" Ross called before running after him.

Laura then turned to Maia "What the heck do you think you were doing?!" Laura asked going over to her. "Hey, I told him I'd keep his dirty little secret on one condition.." Maia said. "By making the one person in the world Ross cares for the most upset?" Laura asked "you better leave Maia.. Because I swear to god.. You've probably just wrecked everything." Maia just scowled at Laura before leaving.

* * *

"Ratliff! Wait! I can explain!" Ross called as they both got out of the studio. Ratliff turned around "What? Explain why you were sticking your tounge down Maia's throat?" Ratliff asked "oh yeah.. can't wait to hear this one.." Ross sighed "She blackmailed me, before I got a chance to respond she just threw herself at me." Ross said. "Why did she black mail you in the first place?!" Ratliff asked.

Ross looked around and saw a couple of people walking around "Can we not do this hear where people are gonna stare because then they're gonna know.." Ross said. Ross then grabbed Ratliff by the arm before taking him round the back of the studio where nobody was.

"She wanted to talk to me about last week and about why I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend when I wasn't, because you got jealous and ended up saying that, ad then I told her I wasn't into her. So she annoyed me to the point where I ended up blurting out about us.." Ross explained. Ratliff's eye's winded. "Now I know it was a stupid thing to do," Ross stopped Ratliff from saying anything "but.. She annoyed me. Then she said the only way she'll keep it a secret is if I kissed her. But before I got a chance to say anything she kissed me." Ross explained.

"Whoa wait, let me get this straight.." Ratliff said "you told her about us two dating?!" Ross smiled and laughed a little "I love how you just worry about the most minor of things in situations.." Ross said. "No but seriously, Ross.." Ratliff said "what if she goes and tells people?" He asked. Ross shrugged "Then I guess it would be a good time to tell them incase she does.." Ross said. "What now?" Ratliff questioned. "Not exactly now.." Ross said. Ross took a deep breath "If we're gonna tell people now.. The first person I wanna get out of the way is Riker, okay?" Ross said.

Ratliff nodded "Should I come with you?" Ratliff asked. Ross shook his head "No, my Mom and Dad aren't here tonight. They've gone to Denver to see some family," Ross said "so.. if I tell Riker and that tonight.. You come round at about 7." Ratliff nodded "Good.." Ratliff said "gives me chance to get prepared to be beaten." Ross rolled his eyes "He's not gonna hurt you, you hear me?" Ross said almost cupping his face "if he hurts you.. he hurts me.. And Riker doesn't wanna hurt me.." Ratliff smiled "I guess.." He said. "Good.." Ross said before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

They pulled away "See you later." Ross smiled at him before walking off.

* * *

**Chapter 13 coming soon! :D **

**Review for the next one! :D **

**Ooo.. So how do you think Riker is gonna take it?**


	13. Telling Rocky and Riker

**So I am just gonna focus on one story at a time. This story.. is my MAIN priority. :D**

**Soo all your Rosslington shippers out there (thanks to me) you'll be happy! :3 **

**Oh yeah.. so you guys have been asking about what Riker's reaction would be.. well.. Behold! Your answer in this chapter! :D **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 13 **

* * *

Later on, it was about 6:30 p.m. It was time to break news to Riker about himself and Ratliff. He was nervous as hell because of what Riker's reaction was gonna be. Ross knew it wasn't gonna be a good one.. Couldn't tell whether it was gonna be a he-just-won't-be-happy moods or a total full on over protective big brother and want to punch the lights out of Ratliff.

When Ross got home he sat out on the porch at first debating on how he was gonna break the news to them all. He had to make it fast aswell because he was running out of time before Ratliff came over. So he just stood up and entered the house.

It was a fun loving atmosphere, soon to be turned into an intense one. He took a deep breath before walking into the livingroom where Rocky and Riker were. Ross stood at the door way for a while looking at them both. Riker seemed to be in a very happy mood. Shame it wasn't gonna last for any longer.

"You okay bro?" Riker asked as he noticed Ross at the door frame. "Yeah," Ross said coming off he frame "just don't hate me.." He said. Riker cocked his head in confusion "Why would I hate you?" Riker asked. Ross shrugged "I need Rydel.." Ross said before going into the kitchen.

Rydel was in the kitchen on her phone and he saw Rydel's eyes had widened at the screen of her phone. "Rydel, I need to tell Riker before Maia does." Ross said as he entered the kitchen. "You better make it quick aswell.." Rydel said looking at Ross with eyes full of worry. "Why?" Ross asked. "You and Ratliff were caught.. Look.." Rydel said handing Ross her phone. Ross's mouth dropped open "Oh no..." Ross said.

It was a photo from earlier when they were both talking.. Then.. Ross leaned in and kissed him.. Thats what the photo was.. "Ross... You need to tell him now before he finds out on his own.." Rydel said. Ross nodded "Come with me?" Ross asked. Rydel nodded. Both of them then left the kitchen and went into the livingroom.

Rydel walked over to the TV and turned it off. "We were watching that." Rocky said. "Well, this is more important." Rydel said before going over and standing next to Ross. Riker and Rocky then looked at Ross. Rydel gave Ross and reassuring nod. "I.. er.." Ross stumbled. He just couldn't get the words out because he was so frickin' nervous it was unbelievable. "It's okay.. I'm here.." Rydel whispered. "I'm dating somebody!" Ross blurted out. "That's great bro," Rocky said "but.. How was that more important then what we were watching?" Rocky asked. Rydel picked up a cushion from the other seat before throwing it at Rocky.

Riker shook his head before looking at Ross. Straight away Riker could tell there was much more to it than him just dating this mysterious person. He could see the worry and the fear in his little brother's eyes. "Ross.." Riker said "is there more too it?" Ross nodded "Much more, trust me.." He said. "Well, who is she anyway?" Rocky asked. "More like who's _he_." Rydel said, trying to make this easier for Ross. But it wasn't working. "He, okay, who is- Wait what?!" Rocky shouted out in shock. "Rocky.. Stop being insensitive.." Rydel said. "I'm not trying to be!" Rocky said "I'm happy for you Ross, but.. I wasn't expecting this.. It's kinda a shocker." "Then wait til the next part.." Ross mumbled under his breath.

When Ross looked at Riker, he could tell he was shocked and taken back by this discovery. "Riker.." Ross said. "Who is he?" Riker asked standing up. Ross shut his eyes "That's the part I'm trying to get to.." Ross said reopening his eyes. "Well.. I'm waiting." Riker said folding his arms. "I know, I can see that.." Ross said. "Riker, don't make this anymore nerve wrecking then it already is.." Rydel said sending him a glare. "I just wanna know!" Riker raised his voice a little. "Stop shouting, your scaring him..." Rydel told Riker. "I'm not shouting." Riker said lowering his voice. "Keep it that way," Rydel said before turning her head to Ross "tell him. Go on.. He can't do anything about it." "I beg to differ." Riker mumbled. "Riker, shut the hell up!" Rocky snapped "I've just found out and already I can tell this is nerve wrecking." Riker silenced.

Ross took a deep breath "It's.. er.." Ross stumbled yet again. "Want me to say?" Rydel asked. Ross shook his head "No.. I can do this.." Ross said taking a deep breath. He then looked at Riker who was waiting for an answer. "It's.. It's Ratliff.." Ross said. Riker let out a little laugh "Okay, nice joke, now tell me who it really is." Riker said smiling from the little laugh. Ross looked at Riker seriously before looking down. Riker's smile faded "Wait.. Are you being serious?" Riker asked. Ross just avoided eye contact from him. "Ross.." Riker said a little louder. Ross still avoided him. Riker walked over and grabbed Ross by both arms before shaking him "Are you being serious?!" Riker asked almost shouting. Ross nodded. Riker released Ross. "That'll explain why you were getting worked up last week when Rocky was laughing." Riker mumbled.

Riker shook his head "No.." Riker said. "No what?" Rydel asked. "It's not happening Ross," Riker said "you two can't be together.." Ross looked at Riker like he didn't even know who he was "W-what? Since when did you get to decide who I'm with?" Ross asked. "Since your my little brother." Riker replied almost instantly. "Whatever.." Ross said before walking to the door. "Where are you going?!" Riker asked following him. "I'm gonna go see him, tell him I've told you.." Ross said about to open the door. "NO!" Riker grabbed Ross. "Get off me!" Ross waled trying to get out of his grip. "Ross! Your not gonna see him, I'm not gonna let you!" Riker said beginning to drag Ross away from the door. "This isn't your decision!" Ross shouted. "I'm your brother!" Riker reminded him "I can do what the heck I want.." He then began to take him towards the stairs.

"You can't stop us from seeing eachother! We've got R5 remember?!" Ross shouted reminding him. "As far as I'm concerned there is no more R5 if you two are gonna be together." Riker said trying his best to drag Ross upstairs. "NO!" Ross shouted "YOU CAN'T DO THIS RIKER!" "I can and I will! I'm your brother, I'm gonna protect you no matter what," Riker said "I don't want you getting hurt!" "He's not gonna hurt me, your the one that's doing that!" Ross said managing to let one of his arms slip and hit Riker. He got out of his brothers grip. "If you cared about me then you wouldn't be doing this.." Ross said. "I'm doing this because I care." Riker said.

Ross shook his head "No your not.. Your doing it because your a pain in the ass." Ross said annoyed. Riker sighed with frustration "I don't care Ross, I don't want you two together.. It's just..." Riker sighed. "What's so bad about us being together, Riker?" Ross asked folding his arms. Rydel and Rocky came out of the living room and looked at Riker and Ross looking at eachother as if they could just tear one another apart. "For one.. You've been friends for ages.. Second, all of a sudden you've just decided you like eachother.. Thirdly, imagine what its gonna do to your life's? And lastly.. Ratliff.. He's 19 almost 20 Ross! Your 19! He could get into serious trouble.." Riker explained. Ross sighed "He knows that Riker, but he doesn't care.." Ross told him.

Then there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at it. Ross looked at the time. 7. "Oh no.." Ross said. "Is that him?" Riker asked. "Look.. Riker.. I swear if you hurt him, your only hurting me!" Ross warned him. "Rocky, get the door." Riker said grabbing hold of Ross one more time. "NO! RIKER LET GO OF ME!" Ross shouted. Riker then managed to get Ross up the stairs before throwing Ross into his room and shutting it quickly. "RIKER! OPEN THIS UP RIGHT NOW!" Ross shouted kicking and punching the door "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME RIKER!" Riker had to find a way to keep Ross's bedroom door shut. He knows Ross has a lock on his door, but he didn't have a key for it..

That was until he saw something on the floor. A key. He picked it up and quickly locked the door.

Rocky opened the door "Ratliff.. Now really isn't a good time for you to be here.." Rocky said. "Why not?" Ratliff asked "Ross told me to come round.." he said "wait.. don't answer that.. Ross told you guys didn't he.." Rocky and Rydel nodded. "So.. Riker's not taking it very well then?" Ratliff asked. Rocky and Rydel shook their heads. "I'm gonna-" Ratliff was then cut off when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs "stay..." Ratliff continued, even though that was not what he wanted to say.

"Yeah, your gonna stay, and then your gonna stay the heck away as far and as long as possible.." Riker said walking up to the door. Ratliff rolled his eyes "Oh c'mon Riker," Ratliff said "you wouldn't like it if it was the other way around." Riker shrugged "Ross is my little brother, I'm only trying to protect him.." Riker said. "From what? Being happy?" Ratliff asked "its not his fault he can find things that make him happy and you can't.." That didn't please Riker... Because Riker kinda lost it before punching Ratliff in the face.

"RIKER!" Rydel squealed. "Ratliff's right," Rocky said "you need to chill out.. Least Ross can be happy." Riker glared at Rocky "Who's side are you on?" Riker asked. "Which ever side is gonna make our little brother happy! Not miserable.." Rocky told him. Riker looked back at Ratliff "Stay away from Ross, or I swear-" "Swear what? You gonna kill me?" Ratliff asked. "Don't tempt me.." Riker said before slamming the door in his face.

Riker turned back around only to find two unhappy siblings of his. "Your unbelievable.." Rydel said shaking her head in annoyance. "How am I?" Riker asked "I'm only stopping him from getting hurt!" "Your the one who's hurting him Riker.." Rocky said "he was happy until he told us.. I'm starting to wish he didn't now because he seemed happier without you knowing." Rocky said sticking up for Ross. Riker shrugged "Oh yeah, not let us know. Yeah.. Then Ross can go back to being molested." "Riker!" Rydel snapped "shut up now!" Rocky lounged towards Riker, but Rydel grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Causing violence isn't gonna fix this Rocky.." Rydel said stepping between her little and older brother.

Rydel then looked at Riker "Your a good brother Riker," Rydel said "but not right now... This time it's just gone beyond the joke.. Why can't you just let Ross be happy no matter who he's with? Whether he is straight or gay!" Rydel said getting frustrated. Riker rolled his eyes. "He's probably laying up there in his room upset, hurt and broken hearted because there's some ass hole stood in his way of what makes him happy.. You.." Rydel said before going upstairs.

Riker looked at Rocky. "Don't look at me..." Rocky said "Rydel's right.. You're a good bro.. But this time.. Your just taking it to extremes of being an ass." Rocky then went into the living room slamming the door behind him. Riker sighed and just stood there.

Is Riker really a bad person from just trying to protect his brother? Or is he just a bad person in general.. Right now.. He didn't know. He just felt crappy.

* * *

**Chapter 14 coming soon! :D **

**Review for the next one! :D **

**Poor Ross :( Poor Ratliff :( Poor everyone! **


	14. Don't Let Anyone Get In The Way - Rocky

**I came home from school just to write this! The things I do for you people.. Haha. No seriously. This story is all I can think about! Its not funny! O_O**

**Also.. I can't stop listening to "Here Comes Forever" when I write this story! The song just reminds me so much of this story & them two :3 Watch this lyrics video: http:(/)(/)youtube . com (/)watch(?)v(=)(5JqRzDRCO7c) take the brackets out when you put it in the URL WATCH from 0:25 - 0:37.. ROSSINGTON FEELS! TOO MANY! I CANNOT HANDLE IT! Haha xD**

**Its just the fact they showed Ross & Ratliff with the words "I'm talking bout starting out as friends, I'm talk bout real and not pretend, I'm talking real and not pretend I'm talking bout roles of a lifetime, you and I can even write the end" ITS NOT FUNNY! I got too many feels. xD**

**Oh yeah.. then I watched an R5 interview.. Yup.. Rossington feels.. I felt them... and they weren't even stood next to eachother -.- jesus.. xD**

**Follow me on Twitter: R5IsMyPassion **

**It says in my bio "I Am XFeelXTheXLoveX on Fanfiction!" :D So yeah.. FOLLOW ME! :D If you tell me who u are on Twitter from here I'll follow you back :) But.. I will unfollow you if you tweet or retweet to much :) I can't really talk because I tweet alot.. xD But seriously.. :') Anyway yeah.. R5IsMyPassion. **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter**** 14**

* * *

About an hour later the whole house was silent. Not a good silence. A tense one. But who could blame them after what had just gone down between Ross, Riker and Ratliff?

Rydel was upstairs in her room, Riker was downstairs in the kitchen, Rocky was in the livingroom and Ross was still upstairs locked in his room from when Riker locked him in there.

Ross had enough of punching and kicking at the door, so he just layed on his bed, cried and listened to when Ratliff came. He didn't know what happened when he did come round, but all he knows is that it didn't end good because he heard a thud and a screech from Rydel shouting _Riker! _

Right now, Ross couldn't care less about Riker. After what he's just done to Ross is out of order. It hurt alot. He felt like screaming but that would just get unwanted attention. So he got up off the bed wiped his eyes and tried the door again. Still locked. "Dammit!" Ross shouted before hitting the door.

Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, probably Riker. So Ross quickly ran over to his bed and layed down on it again, facing away from the door. "Ross.." A voice called from outside. Ross just stayed silent. "Ross. It's Riker.." Riker said tapping on the door. "Oh okay," Ross said "that changes everything.." "Really?" Riker questioned. "NO! Go away!" Ross shouted before letting his drop onto his pillow.

Riker sighed "I was gonna ask if you wanted anything bu-" "Yeah, stop being an ass and let me do go see him!" Ross said throwing something at the door. He wasn't sure what. "Besides from that." Riker said. Ross rolled his eyes even though Riker couldn't see "Then I don't wanna speak to you." Ross said. "Oh c'mon Ross, I'm only trying to protect you!" Riker raised his voice a little. Ross just ignored him. "Ross?" Riker called "don't be such a baby and answer me.." He still ignored him. "Fine.. Two can play at that game then.." Riker said before leaving.

Ross then got his pillow before throwing his face into it and shouting/screaming into it. That was one way to release his anger.. Other was just crying. But he's already doing that right now.

Then a few minutes later he heard a key unlocking the bedroom door, Ross quickly jumped to his feet. The door opened. "Rocky?" Ross said in confusion. "Riker's gone to the store," Rocky said leaning against the door "you okay?" "Did you just seriously ask that question?" Ross asked. "I know," Rocky sighed coming off the door "I've just never had to deal with this type of situation in my life so.. I have no idea what to do.." Ross let out a little laugh before going back to frowning.

Rocky sighed. He could see Ross was really hurt by this.. But he didn't know what to do.. except this. "Go on, go." Rocky said moving out the way of the door. "What?" Ross looked at Rocky as if he was mad. "Go to Ratliff," Rocky smiled "go before Riker gets back. I'll just lock the door again, say you jumped out of the window." Ross smiled "Thanks bro." Ross said. "Anytime, now go!" Rocky said dragging Ross out the room carefully. Ross then ran quickly whilst Rocky went into Ross's bedroom, opened his window, left the room and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Rydel asked walking out of her room. "Riker's gone to the store, I let Ross out of his room to go see Ratliff." Rocky told her. "Oh," Rydel nodded "your taking it pretty well.. Your one of the people who I thought was just gonna laugh or not accept it." She folded her arms whilst leaning against the frame of her door. "Ross is my brother, Ratliff's one of my best friends. Why should I laugh or judge? It's their decision.. Not mine." Rocky said. Rydel smiled "I forgot, your not Riker." "I wouldn't worry about it," Rocky told her "he'll get over it in about a week and learn he has to accept it at some point. Also.. I can be protective of Ross, you and Riker.. But not as protective as Riker.." "I know.." Rydel said.

* * *

As soon as Ross got out of the house, he started to run to Ratliff's house. Even though it was about 10 minutes away from Ross's house, but oh well.

Luckily tonight wasn't one of those nights where teenage girls were about, cause then Ross would get recognized. and he didn't want to right now. He just needed to get to Ratliff's, but on the way he bumped into Laura.

"Oh my god! Ross are you okay?!" Laura asked concerned. She could tell straight away he'd been crying. His eyes were all puffed up and there still some tears coming out of his eyes. "Y-yeah," Ross said "it's just.. Never mind.." "Have you told Riker and Rocky yet?" Laura asked. Ross nodded, that's when more tears threatened to come out of his eyes. "Oh Ross..." Laura said feeling sorry for him "by the looks of things I'm taking it they didn't take it good." Ross shook his head. Laura opened her arms out for a hug, where then Ross just basically fell into "Riker.. hates me.." Ross cried into Laura.

"Oh no! No, Ross! He's your brother, he won't hate you," Laura said rubbing his back gently "he's just probably upset you didn't tell him as soon as it happened. She then pulled away and looked at him "Listen, stop crying," Laura said smiling "it'll be okay.." "You think so?" Ross asked wiping his eyes. "I know so!" Laura said "now, where are you going?" She asked. "See Ratliff.." Ross said "i think Riker kinda got angry with him." Laura nodded "Okay, well I won't come with you, just call me later okay?" She said. Ross nodded "Riker asks, you haven't seen me okay?" Ross said. Laura nodded.

Ross threw a quick smile at Laura before making his way back to Ratliff's.

* * *

Ratliff opened up the freezer before getting a few small blocks of ice, wrapping them in a towel and putting it on his eye that was now starting to bruise.

Boy could Riker throw a punch..

Or maybe it was cause he was older than Ratliff and had more strength. Oh well.. Either way.. Ouch.. It hurt. He wouldn't advise people on ticking off Riker ever.

Thankfully his parents had gone away together yet again, so he wouldn't have any questions piled ontop of him of why the heck did he have a bruise on his eyes. Because then he'd have to end up telling them about him and Ross.. he was almost certain his Dad wouldn't like it one bit.

Then there was a knock on the door, he left the towel and ice where it was before going up to it and opening the front door to a upset. "Ross! What happened?!" Ratliff asked concerned. Ross went to go say something, but instead he ended up crying and basically falling into Ratliff's arms. Ratliff then shut the door "What happened?" Ratliff asked pulling away from the hug. "Riker freaked out and now he hates me.." Ross said.

"He doesn't hate you," Ratliff said "he's probably just annoyed that we didn't tell him." "That's what Laura said.." Ross said remembering. "She speaks the truth, he's just annoyed Ross," Ratliff told him "remember that time when he got annoyed because Rocky hid something from him that Riker could of known first rather than last?" Ross nodded "But that was different.." Ross said "this is more.. serious."

Ratliff sighed "You just need to came down.." He said. "I know," Ross wiped his eyes "i just don't want him to come between us both because that's the last thing I want.." "I know, me too." Ratliff replied. Both of them then hugged.

After a little while both of them then pulled away, Ross then kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**Chapter 15 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**Hope you guys liked it! :D **

**ALSO:**

**Vote for a song: **

**Here Comes Forever**

**I Want U Bad **

**Fallin' For You **


	15. Mr & Mrs Ratliff

**Hey ho! **

**So I just decided I'm gonna use the song "Here Comes Forever" seen as though I love it so much! :3 and it reminds me of this story and Rossington.. Once again.. I thank Fhterrey. :D (y) **

**By the way, the beginning is Ross having a dream :D Well.. a nightmare... xD**

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 15 **

* * *

_"No, no, no, no, no!" Ross screamed whilst crying. He felt a hand on his shoulder when he looked up he saw Riker who was filling with tears "R-ross.. I'm so sorry.." Riker said as his voice cracked a little. Ross shook his head before letting more tears come down from his face. _

_He then looked up where he saw Rocky who was shocked, Rydel who was crying almost as much as Ross and Laura who was about to burst with tears. One slowly rolled down her cheek. _

_Ross looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. He looked down where he saw Ratliff layed across the floor in Ross's arms. His eyes were shut and his skin was starting to go pale. "Wake up.." Ross said whilst shaking him "c'mon!" He began to shake him "Ratliff! Wake up!" _

_"Ross, it's too late he's gone! He's dead.." Riker said. Those were not the words Riker wanted to say to his brother. Infact.. he didn't want to say them at all. Ross shook his head beginning to let more tears escape from his eyes "No.." Ross whined holding Ratliff's body closer to him almost hugging him. "Ross..." Riker repeated "c'mon.." Ross shook his head "NO! I'm not leaving him!" Ross shouted. "He's dead.." Rocky said sadly. "There's nothing you can do.." Laura said before letting out her tears. _

_At that point Ross just lost it completely. _

* * *

Soon, Ross was then woke up. "Ross!" Ratliff raised his voice. Ross then woke up, he felt like he'd been sweating which he probably was and he was breathing heavily. Thankfully Ratliff was next to him. It was just a nightmare. "Are you okay?" Ratliff asked. Ross nodded "Yeah.. Just a dream.. A real bad dream.." Ross said beginning to control his breathing again.

Ross looked around and found himself in Ratliff's bed. "What time is it?" Ross asked. "It's morning, you did stay over last night." Ratliff reminded him. "Oh yeah, I forgot.." Ross said "oh no! Riker's gonna be going crazy when I get back home.." Ross got out of the bed, he'd slept in his cloths. "Well.. What are you gonna say to him?" Ratliff asked. Ross shrugged "He's gonna know anyway," Ross said "I may of made a huge scene about him trying to keep us apart.." "Ooo.." Ratliff hissed. "Yeah.."

Just then they heard the front door open "We're back Ell!" Ratliff's Mom, Cheryl, called. Ratliff's eyes shut "Oh no.." Ratliff mumbled. "What..?" Ross said. "They don't know," Ratliff reopened his eyes "so.. if they see you here they're gonna think that you stayed the night but slept on the floor. Then I'll tell them about us and.. well.. they'll think.. yeah.." Ross looked at Ratliff in confusion, but then finally clicked "O- ohhh!" Ross said "iw!" He said disgusted.

As Ratliff went to go say something the door opened. His Mom was stood there. "Hey, we're back," She said before seeing Ross "Ross? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Er.. I came round this morning.." Ross lied. "It's 10 a.m.." She told him. Ross shrugged "So? Never to early to hang out on a Tuesday.." Ross said. "I thought you'd be at Austin & Ally though? I thought you guys started at 6..." "Oh yeah we do!" Ross smiled. His smiled faded when he realized he was late. Mega late. "Oh no!" Ross almost shouted before running out of the house.

Cheryl laughed a little "That boy is crazy.." She said. "Yeah.. he is.." Ratliff smiled. "So, what have you been up to while me and your Dad have been away?" She asked sitting on the edge of his bed. "Er.. Not much.. Just usual.. R5.. Visiting Austin & Ally set.." Ratliff said. Cheryl nodded "Anything else?" She asked. Ratliff shook his head "Nope.." He lied. "Anything, relationship wise?" Cheryl asked.

Ratliff's face dropped, that kinda gave the game away "W-why do you ask?" He asked. She shrugged "Cause.. me and your Dad have been back since yesterday," Cheryl told him "and I ran into Riker late on at night at about 8 o'clock.. He seemed annoyed at something." Ratliff flung back on his bed "I hate my life.." Ratliff sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked. "I didn't want to! Its only been going on for about 2 weeks," Ratliff told her "taking it Dad took it well.. Not." Cheryl sighed "Actually, he doesn't know," Cheryl said "your Dad was looking for something else while I spoke to Riker." "Why didn't you tell him?" Ratliff asked sitting up.

Cheryl looked at Ratliff "Because.. You know what he's like when it comes to these things, so your better off just keeping it a big secret for a while.." Cheryl told him. "Don't you think that's what we're trying to do?" Ratliff said in a questionable tone.

She smiled "I'm happy for you, I really am." She said. "Thanks.." Ratliff replied.

"RATLIFF! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" His Dad shouted.

* * *

When Ross got to the Austin & Ally set, he went round the back before sneaking into his dressing room "ARGH!" He shouted. He got a fright when he saw Riker, Rydel and Rocky in the dressing room. "_Where _have you been?!" Riker asked. Ross rolled his eyes before walking over to the cupboard that was in his room that had some of Ross's cloths in. He just ignored Riker's voice.

"Don't tell me your still giving me the silent treatment.." Riker said in disbelief. "Rocky, Rydel," Ross said turning to them "do you hear something?" Ross asked. Rocky and Rydel just sighed. "Could you guys leave while I change?" Ross asked. "Sure." Rocky said. "I'm not leaving until you answer me." Riker said. "Wait, Rocky, Rydel, doesn't matter, I'll just change in the cupboard." Ross said going into the cupboard.

"He's pathetic.." Riker said. "No, he's got a good reason," Rocky said "if I was Ross I'd be ignoring you aswell." Rocky replied. Riker rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Ross came out of the cupboard in a different pair of cloths. "Oh by the way, the producer wants you Ross." Rydel said. "What for?" Ross asked. "I'd just go.." Rocky said "somehow.. I don't think your gonna like it.." "Am I fired?" Ross asked. "Oh! No, no.. Your not fired," Rydel said "its just.. well.. go find out.."

Ross gave Rocky and Rydel a weird look before leaving for the producers office.

When Ross got out of the dressing room, the halls were getting more busier with crew running around for things. Some even looked at Ross weirdly, either smirking or grinning or smiling. Which worried him. Some even started whispering to the other person next to them.

He didn't get it.. These people had seen Ross before. So why act strange now?

Ross then walked into the producers office "Yeah?" Ross said "Rydel and Rocky said you wanted me." "What's this?!" The producer asked slapping a magazine onto the desk.

Ross then brought the magazine closer him. "NO!" Ross shouted.

* * *

**Chapter 16 coming soon! :D **

**Review for the next one! :D **

**Oooo.. Whats happened?! **


	16. Truth Revealed To The World

**Right.. I don't know what the hell Ratliff's dad's called because I don't think I have ever heard anyone out of R5 or Ratliff talk about him.. So let's just say for this story his name is Malcolm. K? Sound. (y) **

_Thoughts _

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 16**

* * *

The producer slapped the magazine on the table "What is this Ross?!" He asked. Ross grabbed the magazine so he could see it "NO!" Ross shouted.

He shut his eyes in hoping this was just the continuation of his nightmare he had last night/this morning.

A couple seconds later he opened his eyes. But nope. This was real. He put his hand on his forehead and dropped his head.

The title of the magazine read: _ROSS LYNCH AND ELLINGTON RATLIFF DATING?! _and the photo it had was of them two.. from yesterday.. When Ross pecked him on the lips. He's never felt so humiliated in his entire life.

_Well.. That'll explain why everyone is giving me funny looks on the corridor.. _Ross thought to himself

"Well.. I'm waiting.." The producer said sitting back in his chair. Ross took a deep breath "Look.. This is not how this was supposed to get out.." Ross said trying to stay calm and not freak out. "Then how was it supposed to?" The producer asked. "I don't know, just not like this.." Ross said "i don't see what the big deal is anyway..?"

The producer sighed "You don't get it Ross," he said "there's no big deal. It's just bad publicity." Ross looked at him confused "Bad publicity? That's _not _bad publicity.. Bad publicity is when you do something stupid and it ruins your whole life and your career. Not _dating _somebody.." Ross told him. "Remind me how old Ratliff is again?" The producer said. "He's 19.." Ross said "almost 20.." "And how old are you?" The producer asked. "17.." Ross said. Ross had no clue on where this was going. "And what is the legal age to date somebody who's 19 and almost 20.." The producer said.

Ross was still confused "Okay, I don't even-" Ross then stopped himself. He knew exactly what he meant. "Oh no.." Ross sighed "he's gonna get in trouble isn't he.." The producer nodded "So you either break up so he doesn't get in trouble, or you pretend to break up!" The producer demanded. Ross stood up out of his seat "No! We're not breaking up! We're not gonna pretend to either," Ross said raising his voice "what's the point?!" "Alright, sorry.. I can see how much you care.." The producer gave in "just.. be _really _careful. And tell him that." "You sound like my Mom and dad," Ross said then his eyes widened "who don't know.. Oh god.." "Well... They will now." The producer told him.

Ross shook his head "I'm gonna.. I'm gonna go.." Ross said "this day is gonna be torture enough..." The producer nodded. Ross then got out of the dressing room before getting out his phone. He saw a text from Ratliff.

_My Dad wants to talk to me about something... But after that I'm gonna come down to the Austin & Ally set? okay? - Ratliff x _

_NO! Don't! - Ross x _

_Why? :/ - Ratliff x_

_Well.. If your dad wants to talk to you about 'something' then you'll find out why.. - Ross x _

_What's going on? - Ratliff x_

_Can you just trust me on this one.. Don't come down to set.. It's not that I'm ashamed, its cause Riker's here and well.. Your dad will explained or shout the rest - Ross x_

_I didn't say anything about you being ashamed? - Ratliff x_

_Okay.. Well.. I better go because they need me - Ross x _

He then put his phone in his pocket.

Today.. Is going to be fun.. Very fun. Spectacular infact. Note the sarcasm?

* * *

Ratliff got up, changed, texted Ross, and left his phone on the desk. He then went downstairs, leaving his Mom upstairs. She didn't come down for some unknown reason.

"Dad?" Ratliff called. He went into the livingroom where his dad was glaring at him. "So..." Ratliff said "have fun with Mom?" He asked. Ratliff wanted to avoid this subject as much as possible, cause he had a feeling his dad was pissed at something. "I'm more interested in what you've been up to while we've been away." Malcolm said sitting back in the chair folding his arms. "R5.. The usual.." Ratliff told him.

Malcolm shook his head before picking up a magazine and throwing it at Ratliff. "Thanks?" Ratliff said before picking up the magazine and looking at it "oh no.." Ratliff said once he saw it.

Title: _ROSS LYNCH AND ELLINGTON RATLIFF DATING?!_

"T-this.. it's.. photo shopped.." Ratliff lied. Which was totally blatant. "Don't lie to me," Malcolm said "last time I checked you have kissed anyone on camera for it to be a photo.. And Ross hasn't either.." Ratliff sighed "Okay, ya got me." Ratliff said. Ratliff being Ratliff.. trying to make this a funny situation.

His Dad just shook his head "You two need to break up.." Malcolm said. " 'scuse me?" Ratliff said in disbelief of what his dad just said. "I sa-" "Yeah I know what you said!" Ratliff snapped "but no.. We're not gonna do that.." Ratliff told him. "I'm your dad and you'll do what I say." He said. "And I'm your son, 19.. I can do what _I _want." Ratliff replied instantly.

Soon Ratliff felt a harsh sting on his face, from his Dad slapping him. "If you don't break with with him then I'll.." Malcolm threatened. "Then you'll what? Do it for me?" Ratliff asked "its not my fault you can't stand me being happy with someone when your miserable.." _Huh.. Where've I heard/had this conversation before? _Ratliff thought. Malcolm glared at him "If you don't break up with him then you can get out.." He said. "Fine with me," Ratliff shrugged "old enough to move out anyway." "Great! Then you can go get a place with your little boyfriend." Malcolm grinned sarcastically. "Rather do that then live under the same roof as you.." Ratliff said grabbing his jacket. "If your gonna leave.. do not come back.." Malcolm told him. "You can count on it." Ratliff said leaving slamming the door behind him.

When Ratliff left the house.. He then realized he had no where to go. There's no way Riker would let him stay at his.. Laura's at Austin & Ally more than likely.. Sarah probably doesn't wanna see Ratliff's face ever again. Ratliff took out his phone and just called Laura "Laura, where are you?" Ratliff asked. "Er.. I was at the Austin & Ally set, but I'm home now." Laura said. "Oh.. Okay.." Ratliff said "listen.. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor. I promise I'll pay you back." "Sure, what is it?" Laura asked. "My Dad found out and then he kicked me out.." Ratliff told her. "Oh my gosh! Do you have anywhere to go?" Laura asked. "That's why I was calling you.." Ratliff said. "Oh," Laura chuckled "sure! But I'll have to talk to my Mom first." "That's fine, I'll just go find something else to do in the mean time." Ratliff said. "No problem," Laura said "hey.. Don't worry about paying me back if my Mom says yes. its the least I could do." "You sure?" Ratliff asked. "Yes, now I better go speak to her." Laura said "bye." She the hung up.

Ratliff put his phone in his pocket.

_This is gonna be fun... _Ratliff thought.

* * *

**Chapter 17 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**Awe, poor Ratliff :(**


	17. Your My Baby Brother - Riker

**Wow.. This story seems to be doing well :) Told ya I wasn't gonna give up on this story :D **

**Also.. I found out Ratliff's Dad's name is George.. So.. Ratliff's Dad's name is.. George now x D Haha **

**Oh yeah.. i tweeted to Ross & Ratliff "So.. What do you guys think of Rossington" xD LOL. I'm gonna laugh so hard if one of them replies xD **

**Also, I'm thinking about changing the description of this story to "I'm talking bout starting out as friends, I'm talking bout real and not pretend, I'm talking bout roles of a lifetimes, you and I can even write the end" What do you guys think?**

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 17 **

* * *

Laura just got off the phone with Ratliff before leaving her bedroom and going into the livingroom where her Mom was sat in the livingroom. "Mom, can we talk?" Laura asked. "Sure," Ellen said turning off the TV and facing Laura "what do you want?" Laura sat down opposite her "You know Ross?" Laura said. Ellen nodded. "Well.. I'm sure by now you know who Ratliff is.." Laura said. "Yeah, Ross and Ratliff are kinda all over the news now.." Ellen reminded her. "I know.." Laura said.

She took a deep breath "Ratliff's only just got round to telling his Mom and Dad about them both," Laura began "his Mom took it well.. But his dad didn't. Now Ratliff got kicked out by his Dad just cause he wouldn't break up with Ross." Ellen nodded "And now you wanna know if Ratliff can stay here?" Ellen guessed. "Please?" Laura said. "Sure," She said "he can stay in the spare room, I don't have any problem with that." Laura smiled "Thanks Mom." Laura said before hugging her.

"I'm gonna go call him and tell him it's okay." Laura said exiting the livingroom.

* * *

A little while later, Ross went back home. It felt tense.

When he got through the front door, the livingroom and kitchen door was shut and then he noticed suit cases at the bottom of the stairs. His Mom and Dad were back. "Great..." Ross sighed.

Now he got a nervous feeling because he has no idea how his parents are gonna take it! Knowing Riker he'd probably called them and told them or they found out because of the magazine. So he walked up to the kitchen door where he heard suttle talking. It was his Mom, Dad and Riker.

"I don't care if you don't like it!" Stormie said "your gonna put up with it because he is your brother.." "He is- well _was _my friend Mom!" Riker said "some how I don't want them two together. Even if I have to keep them separate with my bare hands." "Riker.. Your mothers right, just accept it," Mark said "we're a little annoyed aswell for not telling us but you don't see us kicking off about it! Do you?"

Just then the kitchen door opened and the three looked to see Ross stood there. "Glad to know I'm the most talked about person in the house at the moment," Ross said "oh wait.. I'm the most talked about _guy _in the world at the moment. Just because I've apparently done something wrong. Ain't that right Riker?" Ross glared at Riker. "I didn't say it was wrong," Riker said "well.. it is wrong.." "See!" Ross almost yelled "see that! You admitted it! You think it's wrong! How is it wrong?!" Riker rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't like it if I took the piss or didn't like the fact that fans ship you and Curt would you?" Ross questioned him "wait.. Maybe I should start doing that."

Ross then went to go say something but got cut off. "Okay! You two need to put your differences aside right now!" Stormie told them both "starting with Riker.. apologize." "No." Riker said. Stormie sighed "Yes, or I'll just leave you both in here on your own.." She said. "You do that, it won't change anything.." Ross said. "Shall we put that to the test?" Mark asked before leaving the kitchen along with Stormie shutting the door.

Riker and Ross then looked at eachother, not in a friendly or a hatred way. "I don't see why your so mad..." Ross said "its a natural thing.." "Yeah.. for people who are either a year younger or older than eachother or the same age. Not one who's almost 20 and one who's not even 18 yet.." Riker said. Ross sighed and rolled his eyes "Is that what it's about? The age?" Ross asked. "No," Riker said sitting down at the table "of course not.." Ross looked at Riker confused before sitting opposite him "Then what is it?" Ross asked. Riker shook his head "It's nothing.. it's stupid.." Riker said. "No, go on... Tell me.." Ross said.

Riker frowned a little "Well.. It's just cause I know Ratliff. And lets face it.. it's gonna be pretty awkward being around you two once me and Ratliff make up," Riker said "cause you'll be all lovey dovey with him." "I promise I will never be lovey dovey with him around you.." Ross said letting out a little laugh "but.. I have a feeling there's much more to it then that." "Your my little brother, all I wanna do is protect you," Riker said "and once you get with someone your gonna love.. then.. Your gonna be out that door sooner rather than later and lets face it.. you won't be my baby brother anymore.." He explained.

Ross smiled at Riker "Riker," ross said "I'm always gonna be your baby brother, but you've gotta learn to accept what I am whether or not I am gay or straight and who with.." Riker nodded "I guess so.." Riker said. "And as far as it goes, your always gonna be my big brother." Ross said. Riker smiled. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday." Riker said. Ross smiled a little bit more "It's okay." He said.

Both of them then stood up and hugged "I love you." Riker said. "I love you too." Ross replied.

* * *

**Chapter 18 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**D'awww, brotherly love :3 **


	18. Off To Jail, Ratliff

**Because Ross and Ratliff haven't replied to my tweet I am just gonna ask them it every time they tweet xD LOL. **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 18**

* * *

Later on that day after Ross had, had his little talk with Riker he seemed happier to know he was able to talk to his older brother again without getting all angst. He was also happy that at last Riker finally accepted Ross and Ratliff together.

But right now, all he was worrying about was his fans and others. Also other family who live some place else in the USA. But surely they wouldn't mind.

Right now all he was gonna do was go clear his head.

He decided he was gonna go to a place where nobody knew but himself, Ratliff, Riker, Rocky and Rydel. See when they first got to California, Ross, Riker, Rydel an Rocky, it was the very first time they met Ratliff. He was on his own because he had nothing else to do. Ross was about 13, Rocky was 14, Rydel was 15 and Riker was 16. Which made Ratliff 15 aswell.

It was a patch of field with a couple of trees and some broken benches with a hill. But the benches had been replaced since then, but they were still broken.

When he got over to the bench he looked at it, it had Ross, Ratliff, Riker, Rocky and Rydel's name engraved in the back of it from ages ago. He smiled at it. Because that was a funny day because they let Ross engrave it with a Swiss army knife and he ended up almost cutting his finger off. Haha.

He then sat down on the little hill. Luckily that place was out of sight from the city and everyone. Nobody was there it was so peaceful.. it was a place where Ross could actually relax without his thoughts being interrupted. It had been a while since he'd last been here.

"Ross?" A voice said from behind him. Ross turned around "Ratliff? What are you doing here?" Ross asked. "I could ask the same thing as you," Ratliff said sitting next to him "its been a while since we were last here.." Ross nodded "It has.." Ross said.

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes "I talked to Riker.." Ross said. "And?" Ratliff asked. "He's cool with it now," Ross said "he was just afraid of loosing his baby brother." "Awe, that's sweet." Ratliff smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." Ross smiled a little.

Ratliff sighed "Do you remember when we first met?" Ratliff asked. Ross smiled "Yeah," he said "we've come a _very very very _long way since then.." "No kidding." Ratliff said.

Ross sighed before resting his head on Ratliff's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Ratliff asked. "Why do people keep telling us to split up?" Ross asked. Ratliff's shrugged,but Ross's head remained on his shoulder "I don't know," Ratliff said "maybe because.. Its something they weren't expecting?" Ratliff guessed. "Maybe.." Ross frowned.

There was another longish rain of silence that lasted about a minute and a half before Ross broke it. "I don't wanna loose you.." Ross blurted out "I know.. we've only been together for a short while.. But I don't know what I'd do without you.." Ratliff smiled "I don't know what I'd do without you either.." He replied.

Both of them then pulled away before leaning in and sharing a long but passionate kiss. After about a minute they pulled away before looking at eachother deep in the eyes "I love you.." Ross said. "I love you too." Ratliff replied.

Just as they went in for another kiss "THERE HE IS!" Someone shouted.

When they both looked they saw Maia with two police men. "W-what are you doing here?!" Ross asked jumping to his feet. Soon Ratliff got up. "They were looking for you." Maia said "so I thought I'd help." "Why would they want me?" Ross asked. "Not you," Maia snapped "him.." Maia said pointing at Ratliff.

Ratliff's eyes widened "W-what why?!" Ratliff asked "what have I done!?" "For Ross being under age for you, obviously." Maia said. Ratliff glared at Maia "You are unbelievable." Ratliff snapped.

"C'mon, your coming with me." The police man said grabbing Ratliff. "Get off me," Ratliff pulled away from him "I haven't even done anything wrong. If it's because we're together, wow.. almost 3 years age difference Big whoop!" "But he's 17.. Your 20.." Maia said grinning. "WHAT?!" Ross and Ratliff shouted. "I am not 20!" Ratliff protested. The police man just turned Ratliff around before placing the cuffs on his wrist "Ellington Ratliff, I'm arresting you for statutory rape." The police man said. "WHAT?!" Ratliff shouted "to be done for statutory rape, I'd of had to of done it with him.. Last time I checked I haven't.." Ratliff said. "Yeah, what bull shit has she been feeding you?" Ross asked. "She's told us enough, now your coming with us." The police man said taking Ratliff off.

"You can't do this! Let him go!" Ross shouted going after them. But the other police man grabbed Ross "Leave it kid," The other police man said "its for your own good.." "NO! No! Its not! He hasn't done anything wrong! She's lying!" Ross protested pointing at Maia. "Why would I lie about something like this?" Maia asked acting innocent. "I swear to god, I would so hit you right now if I could.." Ross threatened "RATLIFF! DON'T LET THEM DO THIS!" Ross shouted. "LIKE I CAN STOP THEM! I'M CUFFED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Ratliff shouted back as he got pushed into the cop car.

The other police man then let go of Ross before going over to the car and getting in it. The car then drove off. "You are so unbelievable Maia.." Ross said filling with anger. She shrugged.

Ross then took off for his house.

* * *

**Chapter 19 coming soon !:D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **


	19. That Moment When We Kissed By The Lake

**Hehe last day at school tomorrow! :D Thank god -.- **

**Btw, my R on my keyboard is screwing up -.- So if thee's words that don't make sense.. Its probably cause there's an R missing -.-**

**Just so you know every time I write this story I am always listening to "Here Comes Forever" when I am writing this story... Thanks Fhterrey xD Haha.**

**Oh yeah.. This chapter may have a little bit of a reference from Here Comes Forever ;) "that moment when we kissed by the lake pouring rain" there's your clue ;) Rossington. Lots of xD **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 19**

* * *

Ross pushed Maia out of the way almost making her fall the floor, but right now he really didn't care. She deserved everything bad coming to her after what the hell she's just done. Lying. Grr.. really hated her guts right now.

He ran straight home and burst through the door "Whoa, whats wrong?" Riker asked coming out of the living room. "Maia!" Ross said "she got Ratliff arrested!" "WHAT?!" Riker shouted "why?! How?!" "Why do you think?!" Ross asked, even though he knew Riker knew the answer. Riker sighed "How are you gonna get him out?" Riker asked. Ross shrugged.

Then an idea occurred to him "Ooo!" Ross piped up, but he stopped himself "naa.. it's too risky.." "What is?" Riker asked. "I was gonna say, go to Ratliff's Mom and Dad's house tell them whats happened and see what they can do," Ross explained "but I have a feeling my face is the last one his Dad wants to see.." "You can only try." Riker said. "I guess, but.. What if they don't wanna do anything about it?" Ross asked. "He's their son, I'm pretty sure they'll want him to be a free guy.." Riker reassured him.

Ross nodded "Come with me?" Ross asked. "Alright." Riker replied. Both of them then made their way to Ratliff's home. Well.. Ex-home.

When they got to the front door Ross knocked "Please don't be his dad, please don't be his dad.." Ross mumbled under his breath. The door then opened "What are _you _doing here?" George, Ratliff's Dad, asked. "Look, I know I am the last person you wanna see," Ross said "but this is about Ratliff." George sighed and rolled his eyes "If your wondering where he is he got kicked out." HE said. "Yeah I know that," Ross snapped "he told me.."

Cheryl then came up to the door "George, go inside, I'll deal with this.." She said stepping outside and shutting the door behind her. "Ratliff's been arrested." Ross said. "What?! Why?!" Cheryl asked panicked. "Because of a psychotic bitch named Maia Mitchel.." Riker said. "I-is he on bail?" Cheryl asked "cause that's the only way he's gonna be able to get out." Ross shrugged "They just took him." "You two, just stay at your house, I'll go to the station and see what I can do." Cheryl told them. "Can't I at least come?" Ross asked.

"Ross," Riker said "he's been arrested because they think it had something to do with you. Do you honestly think they're gonna let him out if your there?" Ross sighed "Fine, I'll just be where I was before with him." Ross said. "Where's that?" Riker asked. "Just an old place we all use to go." Ross said before walking off.

As Ross walked off beginning to walk off back to where he and Ratliff were before, just his luck it was beginning to rain. So he popped his hood up before continuing to walk. When he got back to the spot he was at he sat on one of the bench's instead of on the floor. Cause lets face it, if he did sit on the floor he'd have a muddy patch on his trousers from all the rain.. He didn't want that. Heck, he didn't even know where the rain came from. All of a sudden it went from nice and sunny to _pouring rain_. Although.. It kinda did suit the mood of what was going on at the moment. How could Maia do this to him? Just cause she liked him? Well if she did truly like Ross, she wouldn't be hurting him like this.

Ross always knew there was something about Maia he didn't like. Instead of just thinking about what had just happened he decided to think of happy memories that didn't involve her. But.. In a way.. He kinda had Maia to thank for Ross and Ratliff getting together in a way.. A very odd way of course.

He sat there for about half an hour before he got a call from Riker "Hello?" Ross answered the phone. "He's out," Riker said "Cheryl bailed him out. So.. He's free.." Ross sighed with relief before smiling "Thank god for that!" Ross said. "Yeah, so.. Are you gonna come home?" Riker asked. "Yeah, but I'm gonna go see Ratliff first." Ross said before hanging up.

Once he hung up, he made his way down to the police station even though it was pouring with rain. But he didn't care he just needed to go see Ratliff and make sure he was okay. He didn't walk slowly, walked quickly hoping his Mom and Ratliff would still be there or just coming out.

When he got to the station, he saw Ratliff and his Mom at the front desk through the double doors. So he just went over and sat on the bench next to the lake that was next to the station. He loved that lake. He use to come here all the time with the others when he got to California. So he just continued to look at it.

* * *

Ratliff and his Mom then came out of the station "Thanks Mom." Ratliff said. "No problem," she replied "now are you gonna come back home?" "Heck no," Ratliff said "Dad kicked me out. I'm staying at a friends." She nodded "I'll drop you off now, if you like?" Cheryl suggested. Ratliff shook his head "I wanna go find Ross." "He's over there," Cheryl pointed "but go get him, I'll drop you both off. No point in you both walking around in the rain now is there?" She said. "No, Mom, it's fine.. I'll walk, trust me." He said. "Fine.." Cheryl said giving up and walking off "call me later!" Ratliff nodded.

Ratliff waited till his Mom disappeared before walking over to Ross "Hey." Ratliff said. Ross then looked behind him and smiled when he saw him "Ratliff!" Ross said before jumping up and attacking him in a hug "I'm so glad your okay!" "I was bound to get out at one point or another," Ratliff replied "so I wouldn't of worried about it." Ross then pulled away "I can't believe she did that to you.." Ross said getting a little angry. "Don't get angry about it," Ratliff said "cause if you show anger then.. lets face it.. She'll just continue to do it."

Ross nodded "I guess so.." He said. Both of them then looked at eachother, they were completely soaked from the rain. But they didn't really care. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" Ratliff asked. "Mean what?" Ross asked. "That you wouldn't know what you'd do without me, and that you.. loved me." Ratliff said. Ross smiled "Of course I did! I wouldn't of said it otherwise." He said. "Thanks..." Ratliff replied. "Did you mean it?" Ross asked. "Of course," Ratliff said looking at him as if he was crazy but smiling "like you said... I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it."

Both of them then smiled "Your amazing." Ross said. "Well, I do my best," Ratliff grinned a little "no, but seriously, your amazing too." Ratliff told him. Ross smiled again. Then both of them then leaned in where they kissed eachother before pulling away after a little while.

"It's getting cold," Ross said "maybe we should go home before the rain soaks us even more.." "I agree.." Ratliff said.

Both of them then left. Ross went home and Ratliff went to Laura's.

* * *

**Chapter 20 coming soon! :D**

**REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**Awe, the Rossington feels guys! :3 **

**By the way this was the reference of Here Comes Forever of this chapter "That moment when we kissed, by the lake pouring rain" :3 **


	20. Song Writing

**Too many Rosslington feels I swear... **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 20**

* * *

"What do you mean your stuck for ideas?" Riker asked sitting opposite Rocky "your never stuck with ideas for a song!" Rocky shrugged "This time.. I am completely stuck. I can't think of anything," Rocky said before sliding the pen and paper to Riker "you try.." Riker rolled his eyes.

Riker sighed "I don't have anything either," Riker said. He then got an idea. "Hey! What if we ask Ross?" Riker suggested. "Why? He's hardly written a song before.." Rocky said. "Yeah, but when he has they've been good," Riker reminded him "and Ross is pretty happy at the moment.. So think about it? At least?" Rocky sighed "I guess so.."

Then the door opened "I'm back!" Ross called. "Here's your chance, now go!" Riker said before leaving the kitchen into the livingroom.

Ross then walked into the kitchen dripping wet from all the rain, but he had the biggest smile on his face ever. So maybe now was Rocky's chance. But he thought to experiment with something different.. He thought why not just ask Ross what it's like being with Ratliff.. How happy it makes him.. Write something based off that, but of course make it like they're singing about a girl. Jeez.. It'd just be awkward if it didn't...

"Ross..." Rocky said. Immedeatly Ross could tell Rocky was after something "What do you want?" Ross asked sitting opposite him. "I'm stuck for ideas on a song," Rocky said leaning across the table a little "would you mind helping me?" Rocky asked. "You don't want help, you just want me to write it for you.." Ross said looking straight through him. "No, no! I have a couple of ideas, but that's it." Rocky said sliding the piece of paper and a pen to him.

Ross sighed "Er.. I don't know.." Ross scratched the back of his head "maybe.. no.. I don't know.." Now was time for Rocky to make his move "So, what's it like being with Ratliff?" Rocky asked. "What? Why?" Ross asked. "Genuine question," Rocky said "can't a guy be interested in his own brother's love life?" Ross sighed and shook his head, he had no idea what the hell Rocky was fishing for. "Rocky.. It's great.. amazing infact." Ross said smiling. Rocky sighed "Not what I was looking for.." Rocky said "I was only asking to see if I could get any ideas." Ross rolled his eyes "Let me write something, maybe it could work."

He then grabbed the pen and wrote something down "Use it in the chorus if you must.." Ross slid it back to Rocky. "That moment when we kissed, by the lake, pouring rain," Rocky read out loud "Ross.. this is great! Where'd you get this from?!" Ross smiled "It.. it just came to me." He replied. "Mhm..." Rocky said not so convinced. Ross just laughed "If your that stuck, why don't you just let me write it?" Ross suggested "think I can come up with something.. I am pretty happy at the moment."

Rocky then slid the paper and pen back to him "Knock yourself out.." Rocky said. Ross grinned before looking down at the paper and writing some things down before giving it to Rocky. Rocky read it "Ross..." Rocky said. "What? Don't you like it?" Ross asked. "No!" Rocky said standing up "I frickin' love it! Your a genius " He said before bear hugging Ross. "Room.. getting.. tighter..." Ross said beginning to find it difficult to breathe. "Sorry.." Rocky said before releasing him out of his grip.

They both then just sat back down at the table before writing more down, eventually they came up with a pretty good song. They named it _Here Comes Forever. _

"So.." Riker said coming into the kitchen and leaning against the door frame "made any progress." "Done!" Ross said slapping the paper down on the table. Riker walked over and picked it up before reading it "Nice one Rocky, its great!" Riker said patting him on the back whilst having the paper in his hand still. "Actually, Ross wrote most of it.." Rocky said. "Really?" Riker said looking at Ross. Ross smiled nodded. "Well.. you did a good job.." Riker said. "Thanks." Ross replied. "We should probably go show the rest and then work on it.." Rocky said.

They all agreed.

=== THE NEXT DAY ===

"1, 2, 3.." Ratliff counted, whilst slapping his drum sticks together before they began to play.

_Rocky: I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause_

_R5: Oo oo oo oo  
_

_Rocky: This ain't no 50 first dates._

Ross: I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  


_R5: Ooooooo  
_

_Ross: Here comes forever girl  
_

_R5: Ooooooo  
_

_Ross:__Here comes forever_

_R5:__Ooooooo_

_Ross: Here comes forever girl_

Rocky: This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outta space

Ross: I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  


_R5: Ooooooo  
_

_Ross: Here comes forever girl  
_

_R5: Na Na Na Na Na Na __[x7]_

Ross: Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...

Ross: Here comes forever girl

R5: Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  


_Ross: (Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl_

They then finished the song. "That was awesome!" Rydel said "you guys did a good job on this one." "Thanks." Rocky and Ross said at near enough the same time.

"So, what do you guys wanna go do now?" Riker asked. Everyone shrugged. "I think we should go get Laura, Raini and Calum," Ross said "it's been a while since the 9 of us done something together. Think the last time was about a month ago.." "Yeah, c'mon lets go then!" Rydel said.

They all then left.

* * *

**Chapter 21 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**Don't worry guys, plenty of Rosslington to come ;) **


	21. 1 Year Later

**Okay, so I am gonna skip to about a year later, then skip to a couple months earlier? If you get me. **

**The beginning is of somebody's P.O.V. But I ain't gonna say who ;) **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 21 **

* * *

=== 1 YEAR LATER ===

**?'s P.O.V. **

This isn't happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. Please? Please say this is all just a dream.. Pretty please?

I.. I have him layed here in my arms! Bleeding to death! He's.. He's gonna be okay though.. I know it.. Oh god.. please hang on just a little longer.. Please don't.. Don't go.. Don't die on me! PLEASE!

I love you...

**=== 4 MONTHS EARLIER ===**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Yup. Both of them were still together after this whole year and what they've both been put through starting with Maia.

Nobody bothered to make fun or try get between them because they could tell that both of them were happy and nothing was gonna change that ever.

Ratliff eventually moved out of Laura's and got his own place where he lives on his own, sometimes Ross comes round , and sometimes he stays at home. But most times he was on Austin & Ally because they were currently on Season 3, which apparently was gonna be their last season because of Ross turning 18 in like.. 4 months.

But their last episode was miles away from being filmed.

As far as Maia goes, she soon went back to Australia. People found out about what she done to Ratliff. Lets just say she has a rather large group of people who hate her now. She should've thought twice about messing with Ratliff and Ross.

At the moment, everyone was down on Austin & Ally. They were all stood on the Sonic Boom set.

All of a sudden Ratliff felt arms wrap round him.. They weren't Ross's.. Cause they were too small. And because he doesn't have a girl voice. "Ratliff!" A girl voice said. Ratliff looked at Rydel and Laura, who were stood infront of him, for answer and they both shrugged.

Ratliff turned around "Holly?" Ratliff questioned "w-what are you doing here..?" Ratliff asked. "I was told I would find you here," Holly said smiling "so, how've you been?!" "G-great.. What about you?" Ratliff asked. Holly nodded. "I don't mean to sound rude," Laura said "but why are you here?" "Because I've moved back to Cali and I need to talk to Ratliff about something." She said.

"Remember about a year and a half ago?" Holly said. "I've slept since then." Ratliff said. "Well, remember when I moved to Florida and you said that once I got back we'd.. Go out?" She said. "T-that was almost 2 years ago.. Things have changed _hugely _since then," Ratliff said "really big..." "Like what..?" Holly asked dumb founded. Ratliff looked at her as if she was the most stupidest person in the world "Have you been paying any attention to my life what so ever this past year?" Ratliff asked "because even if you haven't you'd of still heard.."

Rydel pulled Laura close to her "Go get Ross.. Now.." Rydel said. "ROSS!" Laura shouted as he came onto set. Ross then came walking over "What's up?" Ross asked. "Ratliff's having trouble.." Laura pointed. Ross looked before sighing, he then walked over "Hey, what's going on?" Ross asked smiling. "I'm Holly, Ratliff's friend." she said. "I'm Ross." Ross said. "I know who you are," She said "I have a little cousin who adores you." "That's sweet.." Ross replied. "But unfortunately I don't pay attention to what she says about you." Holly said. "O-kay..." Ross said.

"So Ratliff what do you say about this date then?" Holly asked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ross said "have you been keeping tabs on Ratliff this past year?" Ross asked. She nodded. "Then you'll know about.." Ross said pointing from himself and Ratliff. "Know what?" Holly asked, obviously now playing dumb avoiding Ross. She knew about them both. She didn't like it one bit.

Ross sighed "Look, Holly, dear, love, sweetie, hunny," Ross said stepping infront of Ratliff "he's taken.. So.. your out of luck." Ross grinned. "Oh, how sweet who is she?" Holly asked pushing Ross out of the way "she must be real nice, sweet, amazing and funny." "I am," Ross said "but I ain't a girl.." Ross said. Holly glared at Ross, which sent a clear sign to Ross that Holly knew.

"Awe, don't you find it funny and adorable when Ross gets jealous.." Rydel said. "Yeah, I do." Laura said watching "Its hilarious." Rydel said. "What's hilarious?" Riker asked as he just got over to both girls. "Ross being jealous." Laura said. Riker then looked over.

"Well.. I'm Gonna go now.." Ross said before walking away. Soon Riker, Rydel and Laura did tooo.

Ratliff then turned to Holly "Look Holly, your a great girl, but.. I love Ross.. And nothing is gonna change that.." Ratliff said. Holly frowned "But a year ago-" "That was a year ago.." ratliff cut her off "this is now... I'm sorrY.." he then walked of.

Later that night...

Ross had gone back to Ratliff's with hIm after today.

"So.. Holly... Seems like a nice girl.." Ross said, who was obviously annoyed and upset. Ratliff sighed and rolled his eyes "Ross.. she's just an old friend, there's nothing to be worried about." Ratliff told him. "I know.. I know.." Ross sighed. "Good." He replied.

Ratliff then walked over to Ross where he then pressed his lips Against his. Ross then wrapped his arms around him before Ratliff done exactly thE same. Soon both of them then got lost in their own little world of what they were doing, before dropping down onto the bed.

But that was then interupted by Ross's phone ringing. He pulled away "Dammit.." Ross sid before picking up the phone "yes Riker? What about Rydel? WHAT?! When?! How?! who by?! Alright... I'm coming.. Bye.." ross then hung up before lookinh at Ratliff "listen I've gotta go...Rydel's hurt but I'll come back later." "Okay." ratliFf said.

Ross gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

Chapter 22 coming oon

REVIEW IF U WANT THE NEXT ONE! :D


	22. Out Like A Light

**Haha, yes! No more school for 2 weeks and a half! Get in! WOOP! :D Lets have a party. **

**But.. I have a feeling by next week this story will be done and over with :/ But it might not be! it might be longer.. But yanno.. This story only has 4 months until the big THING happens that nobody knows but Arlene.. Yeah.. She cried when I told her.. I told my friend Courtney and she had a little freak out aswell xD **

**And my friend Megan.. Yeah.. she just doesn't like this story at all xD I tried to get her to read it. But no.. She wouldn't xD**

**OMG! ROSS TWEETED TWO PICTURES OF HIM AND RATLIFF! HE TWEETED ABOUT ROSSINGTON WITHOUT EVEN REALIZING IT! **

**K.. Fan girling over.. **

**Follow me on Twitter: R5IsMyPassion it has in my bio "I Am XFeelXTheXLoveX on Fanfiction!" :D So you'll know ;) **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 22**

* * *

Ross then ran straight from Ratliff's back home. When he got in he went into the livingroom.

"Where's Rydel?" Ross asked "thought you said she was hurt!" "She is," Riker said standing up "she's upstairs in her room asleep." "What happened?" Ross asked.

Riker shrugged "She just came in all bloody and bruised, she didn't say anything about what happened or who done it." Riker told him. "But why?" Ross asked. Once again Riker shrugged. "I thought she came home with you when we left the Austin & Ally set.." Ross thought out loud. "Nope," Rocky said "she went to Laura's, and called us telling she was coming home and then she just came in.. Hurt.."

Ross shook his head "And you called me because?" Ross asked. "Because she's your sister, and your her brother maybe?" Riker said. "But your her brothers too!" Ross said "I was happy until you called." Riker glared at him. "I don't mean it like that!" Ross said. "We called you because your her little brother, maybe she'll tell you what happened." Rocky said. "Your her little brother too.." Ross reminded him. "But your her _youngest _brother." Rocky said. Ross shrugged.

Then he sighed "Fine, I'll go talk to her." He said. "Thank you." Riker said. Ross then went upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ratliff was sat on his own at his place, when there was a knock at the door. He just ignored it because he didn't want to answer it. He knew it wouldn't be Ross because Ross only left 15 minutes ago, and it takes like 10 to get to his from Ratliff's and back.

But the knocking continued, he got fed up, so he got up and opened the door. Ratliff sighed "Hi Holly." Ratliff said fake smiling. He really didn't want her here. There was something about her that he didn't like anymore. "Hey Ratliff," Holly smiled "mind if I come in?" "I'm kinda busy.." Ratliff said. "So, I don't mind." Holly said beginning to sway side to side.

Ratliff went to go say something but he noticed something on her hands "Is that blood on your hands?" Ratliff asked. "Oh er.. Yeah.." Holly said. "Where'd you get it from?" Ratliff asked "did you fall over or something?" "Yeah sure," Holly lied "can I come in and wash them because they really sting!" She then walked in before going through into the kitchen. "Yeah, of course you can..." Ratliff said to himself.

He shut the door before following her into the kitchen "Nice place you have." Holly said drying her hands with a towel. "Thanks," Ratliff said "why are you here?" "Because, I wanted to talk to you and hang out. We haven't done that in a while." She said smiling.

"Look, if this is about me and you, I already told you know.." Ratliff told her. "But, why?" She asked. "Cause! I'm already taken!" Ratliff whined "and I don't wanna leave him for you." "So, what your saying that if you weren't taken.. You'd go out with me?" Holly asked. "I don't know," Ratliff shrugged "but not straight away.. You know, unless Ross died or something. But I wouldn't count on us getting back together. _Ever._" He then walked into the livingroom.

"If Ross died.." Holly said to herself "think I can work with that..."

* * *

Ross then stood at Rydel's door before knocking on it.

"Go away.." Rydel called. "It's Ross, please can I come in?" Ross asked. "No." She said. "I'm gonna come in anyway." Ross said before opening the door.

When he got in Rydel was on her bed with her back to him. He cleared his throat but she didn't turn around, so instead he walked over to the side she was facing. Wow.. Was she a mess. But he didn't mean it in a bad way, he just meant whoever got her done a good job.

Her face had scratches on it, aswell as cuts and bruises. One of her eyes was puffing up about to bruise and her lip was cut. "Rydel.." Ross said sitting on the edge of the bed "what happened?" She shook her head "I don't wanna talk about it.." Rydel said. "You can tell me you know," Ross said "you can trust me.." Rydel shook her head. Ross sighed "C'mon, you kept mine and Ratliff's secret.. Why won't you let me keep this one?" Ross asked. "Just.. Don't.." She said.

As Ross went to go say something his phone went off. He looked at it.

_Are you done? Please come back.. Holly's here and she's.. well.. annoying me.. :/ - Ratliff x_

_Yeah, but I have to talk to Rydel first, and it could take a while... - Ross x _

Ross put his phone in his pocket "Look.. Rydel, I wanna find out who it is," Ross said standing up "but Ratliff kinda needs me. And if your not gonna bother to tell me whats wrong, then why should I bother in trying.." Rydel sighed. "Lets hope by the time I get there Holly-" Ross then stopped. Why? Because Rydel let out a little noise when he said her name. Not a random noise. A scared noise.

"Rydel.." Ross said "did.. Did she do this?" He asked. "N-no.. O-of course not.." Rydel stuttered "why would she anyway?" "I don't know, you tell me that.." Ross said "now." "No..." Rydel said. "Fine, I'll just go tell Riker then." Ross said going to the door. "No don't!" Rydel shot up from the bed. "Then why did she do it!?" Ross asked. "Because, she doesn't like that you and Ratliff are together. So she figured by hurting me and attacking me, I'd go home, you'd be there or Riker or Rocky will call you to tell you, you'd come home and be away from Ratliff that much that it'll be stressful and you guys would end up splitting apart." She explained. "Thats pathetic.." Ross said. Then his phone went off again.

_Never mind, she's gone.. Something about she needed to get something done. That was after I told her you were coming back.. Weird right? - Ratliff x _

_Yeah.. Weird.. - Ross x _

He put his phone back in his pocket "I'm gonna go back to Ratliff's," Ross said "and hopefully I'll bump into that little bitch on the way back." Ross said before slamming the door behind him. "ROSS NO!" Rydel shouted.

* * *

When Ross got out of the house, he began to make his way back to ratliff's.

But as he was on his way back to Ratliff's, he felt something. Something weird. He felt like something was following him. It was late at night.. and dark.. So maybe that's what was making him feel insecure.

So he just shook the feeling off and continued to walk.

Then he heard running behind him, which scared him a little bit. But before he got the chance to turn around and look... He felt a harsh pain go across his head.

Next thing he knew, he was on the floor.. and everything just went black.

* * *

**Chapter 23 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**Ooooo.. Whats gonna happen?! :O**

******Follow me on Twitter: R5IsMyPassion it has in my bio "I Am XFeelXTheXLoveX on Fanfiction!" :D So you'll know ;)**


	23. Hospital Visit

**I swear down.. They read this story... WHY?! Because they tweet as I write and update -.- **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 23 **

* * *

"What do you mean?" Riker asked "he set off like.. 30 minutes ago. He should be there by now.." "I know," Ratliff said "but.. I'm getting worried. He never takes this long." "Maybe he took a wrong turn?" Riker suggested. "There's no way in hell you can take a wrong turn to mine from yours Riker..." Ratliff said. Riker sighed "I know.." He replied "look.. don't worry about it. I'm sure he's fine." "Yeah your right, I'm just.. panicking." Ratliff said laughing a little. "Yeah, but why are you panicking?" Riker asked. "I don't know.." Ratliff said "its just Holly left mine 30 minutes ago, and Ross left yours 30 minutes ago.." "If he was hurt, then I'm sure I'd of been told by the police or hospital by now." Riker said. "Yeah, I guess so.." Ratliff said "anyway.. I'm gonna go. Bye." Ratliff hung up. Riker then put his phone down.

Then a few seconds later his phone started ringing so he answered it "He's gonna be okay Ratliff relax!" Riker almost shouted down the phone. "Er.. Hello.." A lady said down the phone. "Oh er.." Riker cleared his throat "sorry bout that.. I thought you were my friend.." "It's okay." She said. "Who are you anyway?" Riker asked. "I'm from California General Hospital." She said.

_I have really got to be more careful about what the heck I say... _Riker thought. "Y-yeah? Go on.." Riker said. "I believe you have a brother, Ross Lynch." She said. "Oh god, what's he done?" Riker asked "did he get hit by a car on the way to somewhere? Cause I've told him.. He needs to be more careful crossing the road for a 17, almost 18, year old." "N-no.. It's more like what _someone else _has done to him." The lady said. "What?! What's happened to him?!" Riker asked getting worried, and well.. a little bit angst.

"He was on his way to somewhere, as you said," the lady began "when someone by the looks of it came up behind him and smashed him across the head with something. He's in the hospital now." "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, thanks. Bye." Riker then hung up. "ROCKY! RYDEL!" Riker shouted.

Soon Rocky and Rydel appeared at the door frame "Ross has been hit across the head and now he's in hospital." Riker said. Rydel looked down. She knew exactly who by.

_FLASHBACK. _

_"Your crazy!" Rydel told her "Ratliff loves Ross, not you!" "THATS A LIE!" Holly shouted before slapping her across the face "I know he does.. he said he'd never love anyone the same he did with me.." "Yeah, well things change," Rydel said "and incase you haven't noticed.. It's been almost 2 years Holly. Alot has changed for Ratliff. And I mean ALOT."_

_Holly took a deep breath "I know I will get to be with Ratliff again." "Oh yeah, how?" Rydel asked "he is perfectly happy being with Ross. My little brother. I wouldn't want it any other way, neither would them two." She said. "Well looks like I'll have to get rid of Ross then won't I so he's out of Ratliff's life for good!" She said. _

_Rydel laughed "Oh yeah? If they do break up they're gonna be in eachother's life's still. R5. Ever heard of the band?" Rydel mocked. "I never meant them both breaking up you stupid bitch." Holly snapped. "T-then how..?" Rydel asked confused. "I'll just have to kill him.." Holly grinned crazily. "You wouldn't dare.." Rydel said. "Don't test me!" Holly said. "I swear to god! You touch my little brother and I will tear into pieces!" Rydel almost shouted. "Whatever.." She said before walking off. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"You okay Rydel?" Rocky asked. "What, er yeah!" Rydel smiled "s-so.. Is Ross okay?" she asked. Riker shrugged "They just said we should get there as soon as we can." Riker said. "Okay." Rocky said. "I'll call Ratliff." Rydel said grabbing her phone.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Rydel, Riker and Rocky came into the hospital. "Thought you said Ratliff was coming?" Rocky said. "He said he'll meet us.." Rydel told him.

They all nodded. Rydel and Rocky waited by the door before Riker walked up the front desk, got the info and walked back to them. "Follow me." Riker said.

Riker then led himself, Rocky and Rydel outside of Ross's room. "Here we are.." Riker said. Riker opened the door and both of them went in.

Ross was layed in the bed with a bandage wrapped right round his head, he was asleep. Or still unconscious. He wasn't hooked to any machines so it looked good so far. His skin was pale, so obviously it had knocked some life out of him.

"He looks so peaceful.." Rydel whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Rocky asked, also whispering. "I don't wanna wake him.." Rydel whispered. "He's more than likely unconscious than asleep.." Riker said. Rydel shrugged. "hey, you still never told us who hurt you earlier?" Rocky said "wanna tell us now?" "Er.."

Rydel was then saved. Why? Because Ratliff came through the door "Is he okay?" Ratliff asked "Oh my god.." He said once he saw him. "He's asleep.. Or knocked out.." Riker said. "Who done it?" Ratliff asked. "We don't know," Rocky said "probably some looner tick." Ratliff nodded "Probably."

* * *

**Chapter 24 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **


	24. Rosslington Over?

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 24 **

* * *

It was 11 at night on the same day. Rydel, Riker and Rocky had gone home but Ratliff stayed out of choice. He was told he had to go, but he said no.

Ross still wasn't awake. He was still out cold, which was really really worrying for Ratliff and everyone. But they all knew eventually that he'd wake up.

Currently, Ratliff was sat next to Ross's bed on the seat almost falling asleep on the chair. He was trying his best not to incase Ross decided to finally wake up. But, BOOM. The next thing he knew he was sound asleep in the chair.

But he was soon woke up "Ratliff..?" A voice questioned. Ratliff opened his eyes "Ross!" He said leaping out of his seat and kissing him, then he pulled away. "W-what happened?" Ross asked "why am I in hospital? Why's my head wrapped in a bandage." Ratliff laughed, some how he knew the questions weren't gonna stop. So he sat down. "Could you please tell me what happened?" Ross asked "cause last thing I remember.. I think I was walking to yours.."

"You were," Ratliff told him "then someone came along and hit you on the head with something." "With what?" Ross asked. Ratliff shrugged. "Must've been something.. big.. or heavy.." Ross said. "More than likely." Ratliff said. "Who found me?" Ross asked. "I don't know." Ratliff said.

"Did you come here with Holly?" Ross asked. "No she left when you left you-" Ratliff stopped himself from continuing "Ross... Did you happen to see anyone or any detail of the person behind you?" Ratliff asked. Ross shook his head "All I heard was running and then boom... I hit the floor and I am out like a light," Ross then noticed the look on Ratliff's face "why? Do you know something?" Ross asked. "No.." Ratliff lied "I'm not sure.. I might." "Tell me.." Ross said.

Ratliff took a deep breath "I think it might of been Holly.." Ratliff said. Ross rolled his eyes "Of course, it would be your psychotic ex-girlfriend.." Ross said. "She's not psychotic." Ratliff said. "Of course not," Ross said "that's why she's stalking you and just tried to kill me!" "I didn't say it was her," Ratliff said "I said.. she might of. She left at the same time you did. So, doesn't necessarily mean she done it, does it?" Ratliff said. "Well.. She's made it obvious she doesn't like me!" Ross told him. "Look, I promise we're both safe together," Ratliff said smiling "I told her the only way she'd split us up is if one of us died."

Ross then stared at him like he wasn't even real "Oh yeah, you tell her that, we both leave different places at the same time then a few hours later I'm layed in the hospital with a bandage round my head.." Ross said "seems legit." Ratliff sighed heavily, clearly he was starting to get annoyed. "In all fairness if Holly did do it, we're even for psychotic ex-girlfriends or girls who have crushes on us." Ratliff said in an annoyed tone. Ross then glared at him "HEY!" Ross shouted "Maia didn't almost kill you! She just got you sent to jail.. for about an hour or so. Wow. Did it put you in hospital? NO!" "Whoa, chill dude..." Ratliff leaned back in his chair. "Don't tell me to chill!" Ross said getting angry "your the one who's accusing Maia of being psychotic! She's not psychotic, if she was she'd of killed you! Or tried to. But did she? No.."

Ratliff shook his head "I don't need this.." Ratliff said walking to the door. "Where are you going?" Ross asked. "Home! I'm not staying here if all your gonna do is start a frickin' pointless fight!" Ratliff said swinging the door open. "N-no.." Ross stuttered "I wasn't trying to cause a fight.." Ross was then beginning to feel hurt. "Well you just did." Ratliff said. "If you go.. then.." Ross just stopped himself from talking. "Don't come back?" Ratliff guessed "don't worry.. I won't come back!" He said before storming out of the room.

"No! Ratliff!" Ross called. _What have I done? _Ross thought. He then felt empty.. Without Ratliff around.. That's what he felt like.. Empty. That much that he just felt like crying. So.. he did. He let a few tears escape from his eyes before wiping away. But once he started he couldn't stop so he just lost it and began to cry and cry and.. guess what? Cry.

When Ratliff left the room.. He felt exactly the same. He was so angry at himself for getting angry at Ross for the wrong reasons. Of course Ross was right, Holly is psychotic. Very psychotic. She tried to kill herself one time for very very silly reasons. That's why Ratliff told her that if she ever came back to Cali they'd date again, but that was almost 2 years ago because he hoped she'd of forgotten. Apparently not...

So when he got home he slammed the door, locked it, went into his room, slammed that door, and then collapsed onto his bed before letting out a scream/shout to release his anger.

Sure.. Ross and Ratliff have had fights before. But.. They made up like seconds after. But this time.. They didn't..

Somehow both of them think that they're not after this...

* * *

**Chapter 25 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **


	25. I Love You More Than Anything - Ross

**Brb, crying in the corner because apparently Ratliff posted something on Quotev about Rosslington.. Brb.. crying in the corner with feels. **

**I can't handle it.. Before he posted that I tweeted to him something about Rosslington.. I AM SCREAMING! AERFRTYHFGH!**

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 25**

* * *

=== THE NEXT DAY ===

Laura came into the hospital at about noon time, she only just heard about this incident from Rydel texting her about it. She would of been there yesterday but she was busy with things. As soon as she found out she panicked like hell.

But now she was here, and she went into the room expecting to see Ratliff and Ross. But no.. Just Ross. "Isn't Ratliff here?" Laura asked "I'd of thought he'd of been glued to your side.." Laura said sitting on the edge of the bed. Ross shook his head "W-we go into a fight.." Ross said sadly "I don't think he's gonna come back.." "Aw, Ross," Laura said stroking his arm "of course he's gonna come back.. He loves you. You love him."

Ross shook his head, even though it hurt "I don't think so.." Ross said "after yesterday, I think it's over." "Did he say it was over?" Laura asked. "No.. But the way he was acting-" "Yeah, the way he was acting. He didn't say it was over Ross," Laura told him "you gotta believe that.." "I don't know Laura, he seemed pretty mad.." Ross said.

Laura rolled her eyes "Ross, how many couples have you seen around that have gone through what you two have been through?" Laura asked. "Not alot.." Ross said. "Exactly!" Laura sad jumping a little "you two are perfect for one another. If you two were really over, then Ratliff would of said so. The only reason why he is probably angry is because your hurt, which probably makes him hurt," Laura started to explain, but boy did she have alot to say, these things were somethings she's been waiting to fora very very long time "I haven't seen any couple together that looks at eachother the way you both do. Cause it's love. It's obvious Ross. A little too obvious. I can see it. Raini can see it, Calum can see it. They told me. Riker, Rocky and Rydel even said so themselves to me. Even the fans do! Face it Ross, nobody's seen a couple that loves eachother as much as you and Ratliff do. Nothing's ever gonna change that. _Ever. _Do you hear me? So..You've hit a little bump in the road. But do you know why that is? Because your hurt.. He's hurt.. Just because someone decided they wanted to attack you. All Ratliff's probably upset about is that he wasn't there to protect you.. For this past year, you've both been stuck together like.. Glue. Not just regular glue, we're talking super strength glue!" Ross then began to smile "my point is Ross.. Your love with him is too strong to be broken. Get that through your thick head of yours that's been hit and smacked too many times, your both gonna be okay. I bet he'll be back by the end of today." Laura explained.

She then took a deep breath. Ross was now smiling like a cheshire cat "Thanks Laura.." Ross said. "No problem." Laura said. "Do you really think he'll be back though?" Ross asked. Laura once again rolled her eyes "Do I need to make that speech again?" Laura asked. "NO!" Ross yelled "jeez.. I loved the speech.. But.. I don't think I could hear it again.." Laura chuckled "So.. You two.. together. Glue. Super glue. Nothings gonna change that. Ever!" Laura said having little pauses. "How do you know?" Ross asked. "Cause..The day you two part or split up is gonna be the day _one of you dies _Okay?" Laura said. "Okay." Ross nodded.

"So, how did you end up getting attacked anyway?" Laura asked. Ross shrugged "Ratliff reckons it was Holly. So do I now.." Ross said. "Why would she do it?" Laura asked. "Because she wants Ratliff to herself.." Ross told her. "Ohh.." Laura said. "Then we began to fight.." Ross frowned. "It'll be okay, he'll be back.." Laura said. "I hope so, because I get out of here later on today when Riker comes for me." Ross said. Laura smiled. "Oh god.. If Riker gets here and he see's Ratliff's not here.. He's gonna be asking loads of questions.." Ross said "then I'll tell him.. I'll get upset.. I'll probably start crying again.. And then Riker will wanna kill him." "I doubt Riker will wanna kill Ratliff," Laura said "he's told me he can see how much you both love eachother. So obviously he's probably gonna tell you the same thing." Laura said. "P-lease," Ross said "Riker is not like that.."

=== LATER ; WHEN RIKER GETS THERE ===

Ross was now rubbing his head "Okay! I get it Riker!" Ross said almost shouting. "Sorry, but just thought you needed to hear it," Riker said "no but seriously. At first, I wasn't so sure it was gonna last longer than a month. But it did. I can see the love that's there." Laura was stood at the end of the bed looking at Ross smiling, also trying her best not to laugh.

Riker had told Ross almost the exact same thing Laura said. If Ross was honest, he found it a little odd coming from Riker's mouth because it wasn't like Riker to be saying stuff like he just said. But because he just heard it all from Laura, it was annoying. "If he doesn't come back.." Riker said "I'll go to his house, grab him by the hair and drag him down here even if it's the last thing I do.." Ross couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you bring me any cloths?" Ross asked "because I just wanna go.." "Yeah," Riker said putting a bag on the chair "Rydel packed you one.." "Great.." Ross said "h-has she said anything about yesterday?" Riker shook his head "She won't tell us." Riker said. "O.. Okay.." Ross said "can you step out while I change?" Ross asked. "Oh yeah sure." Laura said "you coming Riker?" "Oh, what, yeah course!" Riker said getting up off the edge of the bed. Riker and Laura then left the room.

When Riker and Laura left the room, Ross got up off the bed before changing into some of his clean cloths. After he was changed he zipped up the bag, that's when the door opened and shut. Ross looked to the door his eyes widened. Ratliff.

Both of them then looked at eachother, Ross looked at him sadly and hurt. Ratliff could see that. SO both of them walked over to eachother and hugged "I am so sorry.." Ratliff said "I didn't mean a word I said yesterday..." "Me too," Ross replied "I am really sorry Ratliff." "I know, I know.." Ratliff said "but you don't need to be sorry.. I do more than anything." "It's okay." Ross replied.

They then pulled away "I love you.." Ross said "and I'm not just saying that.. I mean that.. Laura made me realize that earlier. You mean absolute world to me and I don't know what I'd do without you.. I love you.." Ratliff smiled "I love you too.. I don't know what I'd do without you either." Ratliff replied. Both of them then kissed.

Ross then pulled away and grabbed his bag "C'mon.. I gotta get home." Ross said.

They both then left along with Riker ad Laura.

* * *

**Chapter 26 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**Do you guys HONESTLY think I would split this beautiful couple up?! NO! **

**I still can't get over Ratliff posting about Rosslington.. I still can't..Just leave me.. I can't right now..**


	26. Happy Late Birthday!

**Arlene.. It ****_all _****starts here ;)**

**So I said it would be on Ross's birthday the day the thing happens. But it's not :) It's gonna be like.. a week After Rydel's or something ;) So yeah.. :3 **

**Brace yourself's... **

**Oh yeah... RATLIFF REPLIED TO MY TWEET!I AM SCREAMING HERE GUYS! ASDFGHJKHGFD TOO MANY FEELS! **

**I can't remember what I asked him.. But he replied saying "YES I AM!" :3 Yey!**

**Forgot to say.. RATLIFF SHIPS ROSSLINGTON! (http) : (/) www. quotev. com (/) ellingtonR5ratliff**

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 26**

* * *

=== 4 MONTHS LATER ===

4 months had passed. Yup.

Holly was still around. But not as much, it was almost as if she'd took a break from trying to split Ross and Ratliff up. They all thought she must of seen that there was nothing to do about it.

Oh yeah, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff and Laura still don't know it was Holly who attacked Rydel that night. She still hasn't got round to telling them.

But they now know it was Holly who tried to kill Ross that night when someone put him in hospital. That is one thing that they are not gonna forgive her for.

Today...

Today.. It was a weird day. Nobody knew why either. It was just another day.. But there was something about this day that was turning Rydel off alot. She didn't feel safe. She didn't know why. But she shook it off and realized there was nothing to be worried about.

The night before, Ross had stayed over at Ratliff's.

Ross woke up.. Only to find he was on his own in the bed. He sat up looked around. Ratliff wasn't there. So he got up. got dressed and went left the room where he found him in the livingroom.

"Why are you up?" Ross asked. Ratliff shrugged "I don't know," Ratliff said looking at Ross with a confused look "something just doesn't feel right..." "What do you mean?" Ross asked sitting next to him. "I don't know.." Ratliff said "but it's nothing you've done or I've done, so that's okay.. Heck.. It's nothing anybody's done.." Ross cocked his head a little "It's okay," Ross said half smiling "it's probably because me, you, Riker, Rocky and Laura are gonna try and recreate Rydel's birthday party, seen as thought she didn't get one last week."

Ratliff shook his head "No, it's not that.. Its something else." "Well, what else is it?" Ross asked. "I don't know, I'm sure it'll go away within an hour or something." Ratliff said fake smiling. Ross wasn't convinced at all. He knew something was up with him.. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Are you worried about that something's gonna go wrong?" Ross asked. "Yes.. That's exactly what the feeling is.." Ratliff said "like.. Something's gonna go epicly wrong and we're not gonna be able to do anything about it.." "I know what you mean," Ross stood up "I've been getting that feeling all week, and now its stopped." Ratliff nodded. "But anyway, we better get going to mine so we can go sort out tonight with Rydel, Riker, Rocky and Laura." Ross said going to the door.

Ross turned around only to see Ratliff still wasn't smiling, so he sighed "Will you relax?" Ross asked "it's gonna be fine.." "I know, I'm just being stupid.." Ratliff shook his head. Ross then pecked his lips "C'mon, lets go before I get a phone call asking where the heck I am.." Ross said opening the door. Ratliff then followed whilst locking the door behind him.

Later on Ross, Ratliff, Laura, Riker and Rocky went into the kitchen where Rydel was. "Happy birthday!" They all called. Rydel turned around and looked at them confused "My birthday was last week.. It's a little late isn't it? Or is it early? I don't know.." Rydel said. "Yeah, but you never got the chance to celebrate your birthday last week," Laura said walking over "you know.. Cause of how busy you all were with R5." Rydel nodded before shaking her head "Look.. It's no big deal. I'm fine about it. Turning 20 years old is no big deal.." she said.

"In our world it is." Riker said. "Yeah. Everyone celebrates their birthday in this house whether they like it or not." Ross said. Rydel rolled her eyes "Go on.. What have you got planned?" Rydel asked. "This is what me and Laura came up with." Ratliff said. "So we were thinking we'd go to California Adventure for the day," Laura started off "but before we went we'd go get Raini and Calum because its a little unfair to leave them out. Then after wards we'd come back and grab something to eat from somewhere before coming back here and having a little party of our own. Then, we'd go to the store get some snacks and watch some DVD's for the rest of the night. We'd all stay over here." Laura explained.

Rydel nodded "Yeah, sure sounds good! I love that idea," She said smiling "but where is everyone going to sleep?" She asked. "Well," Ross said "Raini and Laura would sleep in your room. Calum would sleep on the floor in my room seen as though he's more my friend then your friend, and Ratliff would sleep on the floor in either Riker or Rocky's room." Ross told them. "Okay, sounds like a plan." Rydel said.

"Yeah, c'mon lets get going then." Riker said grabbing the keys.

They all then got in the van before going to pick up Raini and Calum and making their way to California Adventure.

* * *

**Chapter 27 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE !:D **

**The next 2 or just 1 chapter will be them having fun :) They'll be loads of Rosslington feels, Caini feels maybe.. And just for HJ Russo... Riaura feels... ;) **


	27. Here Comes Forever

**Still can't get over the fact Ratliff ships Rosslington... Still can't.. Too many feels.. Just leave me.. **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 27**

* * *

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that Delorean blowing past 88_

A little while later everyone finally got to California Adventure. They had the best time ever. They went on all of the rides. Of course they went on the Cars ride, cause it's like their favorite ride. Well.. It's Ross's favorite ride... He went on it countless times with Rocky and Ratliff. Laura went on it at one point, even though she's not exactly a big fan of rides.

Laura may not of been a big fan of rides, but she still went on them. Mainly because Riker kept on dragging her on them. Ratliff also dragged her on some. But it was mostly Riker dragging her on all of them, which she didn't mind because if she had to go on a ride with someone, it would definitely be Riker because she'd probably feel more safe with him.

Knowing if she went on with Ross, Rocky or Calum they'd make he feel like she was gonna fall out of the cart or the ride was gonna break down.. Then she'd have to slap them all.

_And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates._

Right now, they'd just finished on about 5 different rides and right now they were queuing up for the Water ride. Laura on the other hand stopped at the end of the que whilst Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky, Riker, Raini and Calum walked up the slope to the ride. Riker stopped when he noticed and walked up to Laura "Are you coming?" Riker asked. "Riker, I've been on 5 rides, I need to rest.." Laura said leaning against the railing. "Well, you can rest on this ride.. It's water.. and your sitting down.." Riker told her.

Laura rolled her eyes "Do I have a choice?" Laura asked. "Nope!" Riker said. Riker then took Laura's hand before taking her up the slope to the ride.

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end_

"Can we go get something to eat?" Rydel asked "I'm starving.." "Yeah same." Laura said. "Yeah sure, why not?" Riker said "then we'll go on another ride or something." Laura sighed "No doubt you'll be pulling me on that one too.." Laura said rolling her eyes. "More than likely yes." Riker nodded. "Great..." Laura said sarcastically.

Everyone then went and got something to eat and drink before deciding to back on some more rides. "Ross.. We've been on the Cars ride like.. a million times already..." Ratliff said. Ross shrugged "So?! I don't care! I freaking love that ride!" Ross said. Ratliff rolled his eyes "Please can somebody else go on that ride with him besides from me?!" Ratliff asked turning to Riker, Laura, Rydel, Raini and Calum. They all shook there heads. "C'mon.." Ross said grabbing his hand and dragging him over.

_Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain_

"So.. Where's everyone else gonna go and do whilst them two are gonna be on that ride for the next... hour." Rocky asked. Everyone shrugged. "I wanna go another ride," Raini said "but not on my own.. I'll end up embarrassing myself.." Calum sighed "I'll go with you." Calum said. "Y-you sure?" Raini asked stuttering a little. "Yeah, now c'mon!" Calum said dragging her along with him.

Now that only left Laura, Riker, Rocky and Rydel. "Should we wait? Or just go on another ride?" Rydel asked. "Go on another ride." Rocky said. "Agreed!" Riker said. "Can I pick the ride this time?" Laura asked. "Sure." Riker said. "Lets go on that.." Laura said pointing to the roller coaster. "Whoa! You sure?" Riker asked raising an eyebrow "thought you weren't keen on rides?" "Shut up and just go on it with me?" Laura asked. Riker nodded "Alright!" Riker said "lets go!" Riker and Laura then walked off to the roller coaster.

_I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl_

Rydel looked at Rocky "We should just leave them two love birds and go on something else..." Rydel said. "Or we could just wait for Ross and Ratliff?" Rocky suggested. "Yeah, lets just do that.." Rydel said walking over to the exit of the Cars ride.

_Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl_

Raini and Calum had just got off the ride they were on "Oh my gosh! That was so much fun!" Calum said smiling. "I know right! I wanna go on it again!" Raini said almost jumping up and down. Calum laughed at Raini getting overly excited about the ride. "Wanna go on something else or go back to Ross, Ratliff, Rydel and Rocky?" Calum asked. "I wanna go on another ride." Raini said. "Lets do it!" Calum said.

Once again, Calum grabbed Raini by the hand and took her over to one of the rides he chose.

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outta space_

Riker and Laura then came off of the roller coaster laughing "Oh my god that was hilarious!" Laura said unable to control her laughter. "I know right!" Riker said smiling. "You screamed like a girl.." Laura said leaning up against the fence. "N-no I didn't.. That was you!" Riker lied. "No it wasn't.." Laura said shaking her head still laughing. "I know.." Riker looked down.

Laura laughed before walking over to him, but lost her balance from the dizziness of the ride where she ended up falling, but luckily Riker caught her "Watch you step." Riker smiled whilst having hold of her. "I'm dizzy.. what do you expect?" Laura asked. Right now.. both of them might aswell of leaned in and kissed eachother the way they were acting and looking at eachother.

So Riker stood Laura back up straight and smiled at her she smiled back. Soon Riker just broke it, he just leaned in and kissed her on the lips. That would be something he's been wanting to do all day. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

But then they pulled away and smiled "I.. er.. um.." Riker stumbled "been wanting to do that all day.." Laura chuckled "Same here.." She said. "Er.. We better get back to Rydel and that.." Riker said. Laura nodded. Riker then held out his hand, she took it and they made their way back to the group.

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even right the end_

_Here comes that movie scene_  
_The one you think is so cliche_  
_That moment when we kissed_  
_By the lake pouring rain_  
_I ain't no superman_  
_But I can change your world_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Here comes forever girl_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
_

Ratliff and Ross then got off the Cars ride and went back to Rocky and Rydel "Where is everyone?" Ross asked. "Raini and Calum went off together on a ride and so did Riker and Laura." Rocky said. "Oh cool." Ratliff said. "Hey, what time is it?" Ross asked. Rydel looked at her watch "Time we were getting back home.." Rydel said "we've been here nearly all day.. So we better get back."

Riker and Laura then came over, soon followed by Raini and Calum. "Hey guys, we're gonna go back home now." Ratliff said. "Oh okay." Laura said. "Do you wanna go to the store on the way home?" Rydel asked "cause in all fairness I can't be bothered going home to go back to the store.." "Yeah, we should." Ross said. They then all made their way back to the car.

There it was again! That feeling Ratliff got earlier.. There's something about going back home he doesn't like at all... Ross turned around and noticed Ratliff was still standing there. He walked over to him while everyone was going back to the car "What's up?" Ross asked. "Just got that feeling again.." Ratliff sighed. Ross tutted "Nothing bad is gonna happen," Ross said "I promise.." **(1)** "Sure about that?" Ratliff asked "something's gonna go wrong! I can feel it."

Ross rolled his head and eyes "Nothing's gonna go wrong Ratliff, how many times do I have to tell you?" Ross asked "as long as we're together nothing can go wrong.." Ratliff smiled "Yeah.." "Lets just hope we're together forever if that's the case." Ross said laughing a little. "Oh I know.. We're gonna be together forever, **(2)** trust me." Ratliff said. Ross smiled "C'mon.. Lets just get back to them." Ross said putting an arm round him before making their way back to the others.

_Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby..._

Here comes forever girl

Here comes that movie scene  
The one you think is so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl

* * *

**Chapter 28 and Arlene's tears coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**(1) - Ross promises nothing will go wrong :) You can go cry now Arlene.. **

**(2) - Ratliff says they'll be together forever.. You can go cry even harder now Arlene xD **

**Someone asked m what my top ten ships are so here they are: **

**They are not in order: **

**Rosslington (Ross & Ratliff)  
Raura (Ross & Laura)  
Auslly (Austin & Ally)  
Riaura (Riker & Laura)  
Rataura (Ratliff & Laura)  
Rydellington (Rydel & Ratliff)  
Merthur (Merlin & Arthur)  
Brolin (Bradley & Colin)  
**

**Wow.. 8 ships.. Great... xD Not 10.. Why? Because I only have 8.. Now I have to find an order xD **


	28. Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

**Brace yourself's... Arlene... Tissue's... **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 28**

* * *

A while later everyone was back home, of course they were all gonna go to the store to get some snacks and drinks for later on.

"You guys go on ahead," Raini said "I need to go home and get something." "I'll come with you." Calum said. Raini and Calum then left and went to Raini's house.

When Raini and Calum left, Riker parked the car across in the car park across from the store. Everyone got out of the car and went into the store. "So, what are we gonna get?" Rocky asked. "I don't know.." Ross said "we've all got money so why don't we just go get what each of us want. Then we can all put money towards it."

Ross then felt around in his pockets "Oh crap," Ross said "Riker, can I have the keys to the van, I've left my wallet in there." He said. Riker threw the keys to Ross "Cheers Bro." Ross said before exiting the store and going to the car.

Rydel and Laura went down the sweet isle to go get some sweets "Trust Ross to leave his wallet in the car." Laura chuckled. "It's Ross," Rydel said "he'd forget his head if it wasn't screwed on." Laura then began to laugh.

A couple seconds later Rydel changed the subject "So what's going on between you and my brother?" Rydel asked. "What do you mean?" Laura asked. "You and Riker," Rydel said "I saw the way you were both acting with eachother at California Adventure.." Laura rolled her eyes. "Don't deny it Laura, I know there's something there!" Rydel said.

Laura sighed "What's it got to do with you anyway?" Laura asked. "He's my big brother, your my bestfriend, and I think you'd be cute together." Rydel said smiling. Laura smiled and let out a suttle chuckle "Can you keep a secret?" Laura asked. Rydel nodded.

Laura looked from left to right to make sure nobody was listening "We kissed.." Laura said quietly. Rydel let out a little squeal "Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" Rydel said doing a little dance "are you two dating?!" "Can you keep another secret?" Laura asked. Rydel smiled big nodding. "No." Laura frowned. "What." Rydel said with a serious face. "I'm kidding!" Laura said smiling "yeah.. we're dating.." "Oh my gosh! This is so awesome!" Rydel said. Laura nodded "I know right!" She said.

"Word of warning though." Rydel said. "Yeah?" Laura said. "Break his heart, and I'll break your face." Rydel smiled. "Um.. O-kay.." Laura said a little worried. "And if he breaks your heart... Same will go for him. And if you break eachother's hearts.. Then.. I'll have to break both of you." Rydel said. Both of the girls then laughed.

Meanwhile...

Rocky was in an isle on his own whilst Ratliff and Riker were down in one together "So, how's things going with Ross?" Riker asked. "G-great.." Ratliff stuttered "why do you ask?" "Oh ya know.. Just curious.." Riker shrugged "he's my little bro.. Your my friend.. You'se are dating.. You know.. Just thought I'd ask.." Riker said. Ratliff shook his head smiling. "I know you love your little brother and want to protect him Riker," Ratliff said "but I'm not gonna break his heart so there's no need to worry." (a/n: Arlene.. You'll be crying right about now xD) "Good," Riker said placing a hand on his shoulder "because if you do.. Then.. I'll have to hurt you.." Ratliff cocked his head "Wow.. Give that a kick, never thought I'd say that to you about Ross.." Riker laughed. "Me either.." Ratliff said.

"No but seriously, I hope you guys never break up," Riker said "because I'm not even kidding your amazing together. You make him so happy its unreal." "Really?" Ratliff said surprised. "Yeah," Riker nodded "he's never been happier in his life, its great! The only time when he's not happy is if you've both had a fight.. Even when he doesn't tell us you've had a little fight and he's upset, I know it." Riker explained. "That's.. great.." Ratliff smiled. Riker nodded in agreement.

Ratliff looked out the window store and saw a car pull up quickly with a man in it. Or.. It could of been a women. But he didn't know because they had something over their face. It looked.. Shifty.. Ratliff turned his attention away from it and continued talking to Riker.

With Ross...

Ross got to the van and searched in it for his wallet. It had fell out of his pocket and ended up under neath the drivers seat. _Great... _He then layed across the back seat, put his arm down and eventually got it. He then got out of the car, put it in his jacket pocket, locked the car and turned around.

But he stopped. He also saw the car park up outside the store quickly, even he couldn't make out if it was a boy or girl. SO he just walked over to go into the store.

When he got half way across the road, he saw the person get out of the car and look at Ross.. Ross looked away because he began to feel scared. As he walked into the store he waved at Ratliff, Riker, Laura, Rydel and Rocky before going to walk over to them. "ROSS LOOK OUT!" Rocky shouted.

As Ross went to go turn around, he felt someone grab him round the neck tightly with one of there arms. He then felt something hard being pressed against his head he looked out of the corner of his eye to see some crazy person, the person who was in the car, that had hold of Ross with the gun pointing to his head. "Let him go!" Ratliff shouted. "No!" The person said who was obviously a girl "stay still everyone! Or he dies!"

Right now at this moment... Ross kinda knew why Ratliff was having a bad feeling. Now Ratliff knew he was right about having a bad feeling. Ratliff wanted to so badly to go over there and help get Ross free, but he knew if he moved Ross would get killed.

The girl then edged to the counter of the till whilst still holding onto Ross "O-open the till and give me the money NOW!" She demanded. "L-look.." Ross said scared and shaking "I don't know you... You.. Probably might know who I am... Might not.. But.. I haven't done anything wrong to you.. So if you let me go. You can.. go find someone who has done something bad to you.. and hold a gun to their head.. Cause as far as I'm concerned.. I don't know you.." Ross said shaking. (a/n: the ross comment of story ladies and gents xD)

"Hurry up and do it!" The girl screamed to the women behind the counter. The women who was behind the counter got a sack from the bag and began to empty the till.

Soon the bag was full of money and then the store's alarm went off which meant the police weren't gonna be long. "ALRIGHT!" The girl shouted. "Ow.. My ear.." Ross said, trying to make the most of this situation. He figured if he's at risk of dying he might aswell make a joke of this if he does. "Look, girl, whoever you are.." Ratliff said "just.. please.. please please let him go! He hasn't done anything wrong to anybody or anything!" "Actually-" Ross said being cut off by Ratliff. "Nothing wrong.." Ratliff cut him off. "Give me the keys.." The girl ordered. The women gave the girl the keys.

The girl then kicked Ross so he was on the floor "Stay. Put.. Or else.." The girl said gritting her teeth together. Ross nodded and looked over to Ratliff and Riker. Rydel and Laura were on the otherside. Rocky was with Rydel and Laura. The girl then walked slowly away from Ross holding the gun towards him until she got to the door where she turned around and began to lock it. _  
_

Ratliff and Riker then signaled Ross to run over to them, Ross wasn't so sure of this though. He looked over to the girl, she still had her back to everyone locking the door, he looked back. Slowly stood up and nodded. Ratliff stepped forward quietly and held out his hand so Ross could take it and run with him so he couldn't get hurt. Ross then quickly jumped forward and grabbed Ratliff's hand.

The girl then turned around and saw "NO!" She screamed. She then got the gun..

and pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

* * *

**Chapter 29 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! D:**

**OMG! Whatdo you think is gonna happen guys!?**


	29. Heartache

**Brace yourself's.. That's all I can say at this moment.. :( **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 29**

* * *

Riker jumped back as the gun shot went off so he was against the fridges where the drinks were, so he could dodge it. Rydel and Laura ducked, along with Rocky. They didn't know if the bullet was gonna hit anyone.

But it did.. "NO! RATLIFF!" Ross shouted as he grabbed hold of him, before he sank to the floor with him. Ratliff placed one of his hands onto where the bullet had gone through him which was his side, just underneath his rib before beginning to breathe heavily, whilst layed in Ross's arms.

The girl looked over to Ross and Ratliff.. Laura noticed she was "What are you looking at!" Laura shouted "look what you've done! GET OUT OF HERE!" The girl then unlocked the door quickly before legging it out of the store.

Ross noticed everyone just looked at him "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET HELP!" Ross shouted. "Ross.. Calm down.. it's gonna... be okay.." Ratliff said running out of breath, breathing heavily. Everyone then either began to leave the store or went to go get help. Which just left Ross, Ratliff, Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Laura. "How can you say that?!" Ross asked beginning to panic "of course it's not gonna be okay!" Ratliff did his best to shrug before letting out a hiss of pain and clenching his side even more with his hand. Ross put his hand ontop of Ratliff's that was holding onto his side. Ross could feel the blood going onto his hand. That's what made tears come to his eyes.

"You.. You were right.." Ross said. "Right.. about.. what?" Ratliff asked weakly. "That something was gonna go wrong.." Ross said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Ratliff shut his eyes. "Hey!" Ross shouted whilst he tapped his face. His eyes reopened "S..sorry.." Ratliff said "I... didn't mean to.. scare you.." Ross looked up to Riker "Is help on the way?" Ross asked. Riker shrugged. "Rydel," Riker said "have you called anyone?" He asked. Rydel nodded "Yeah.. er.. they said they'll be here as soon as possible.." Rydel said shooken.

Ross shook his head. "Forget it.." Ratliff said "what's the... point.. I'm not gonna.. make it.." "Yes you are gonna make it!" Ross said "your gonna be okay, you'll live I know you will!" Ratliff shook his head "No.. I won't.. It hurts too much.." Ratliff said painfully. "It's gonna hurt!" Rocky said with the sound of panic and worry in his voice.

Ratliff then let out another moan of pain before beginning to wiggle about a little "Ross.. this really really hurts.." Ratliff said. "I know, I know.." Ross said beginning to fill a little more with tears "just hang in there a little more.. They'll be here soon.." He said before kissing his head. Ross then held him closer to him, as his life was slipping away slowly. "Please don't die.." Ross begged whilst resting his head onto Ratliff's. "I can't... I can't.. promise.. that.." Ratliff said.

All of a sudden Ratliff felt a very sharp pain go through him. This was it. There was no saving him. Even Ratliff knew that.. No matter how much he wanted live. Meanwhile, Ross was feeling his heart break into tiny little pieces right now because he is at the risk of loosing the one person he loves more than ever in the world!

"Ross.." Ratliff said with his eyes half shut. "Yeah?" He said looking down at him as he let a couple more tears fall. Ratliff took a deep breath as he was finding it even more difficult to breathe every minute "I.. I... Love.. you.." He said. "No, no" Ross said shaking his head "I know what your doing Ratliff! Don't you dare say goodbye.." "I'm sorry.." Ratliff said "but.. I.. do.. I do.. love you.." "I love you too.." Ross said letting even more tears fall "just.. hang in.. The ambulance will be here in like a minute or something."

Ross then looked to the glass door to see if there was any sign of the ambulance. But there wasn't. Then he looked back down to Ratliff. His eye's were shut. "Ratliff.." Ross said tapping his face with half smiling "stop playing games.." No response. Ross's smile faded "Ratliff.." Laura put her hand over her mouth to try stop herself from letting out crying. "Ratliff come on!" Ross said gritting his teeth together to prevent from crying "get up.. You gotta wake up.." Ross said beginning to cry.

Riker took a deep breath before kneeling down behind Ross "Ross.." Riker said placing a hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry.." He said as his voice cracked. Ross shook his head "No.." Ross cried. "Ross, it's too late.." Riker said. "No, it can't be too late.." Ross cried. Riker shook his head quickly before coughing "C'mon Ross.. lets just let the ambulance take him.." Riker said as once again his voice cracked. "No, he can't die!" Ross yelled holding his dead body closer to him. Rocky then just looked away and leaned against the shelf because he couldn't take this sight anymore. His own heart was breaking at this sight.

"Ross, I know it hurts alot," Riker said "but you need to leave him.." "I don't want to!" Ross said. Then he saw the ambulance park up out front before they came rushing into the place. Ross then let go of Ratliff before standing up and letting them take him away in the back of the ambulance. Ross looked at his hands.. Ratliff's blood was on made his heart break just a little more. "Wait!" Riker called "can we come?" Riker asked. The ambulance man nodded. Riker then gave the van keys to Rydel before following with Ross into the back of the ambulance. So maybe there was a slight possibility that Ratliff will be saved.. and be able to live.

Later...

Rocky, Laura and Rydel had just gotten to the hospital. But they stayed in the car for a couple of minutes in silence. Rocky drived seen as though Rydel looked in no state to. Laura was sat in the back on her own just trying to get through her head what the heck had just happened recently. "Are we gonna go in there or we gonna sit here like ducks?" Rydel asked. Rocky shrugged. Rydel rolled her eyes "Look Rocky.. We're all as upset as you.." Rydel said "but we need to go in there. None of us are hurt or as upset as Ross though are we?!" Rocky shook his head "I mean.. did you see the way he looked.. Man.. he looked broken.." Rydel said. "Yeah! Okay Rydel we get it!" Rocky snapped.

Rydel was a little taken back, Rocky had never acted like this before "O-kay.." Rydel said getting out the car. Rocky and Laura then both got out of the car and followed Rydel into the hospital. They went to the front desk, got the info and made their way upstairs.

When they got to the corridor, they stayed at the end of it as they saw Ross and Riker talking to the nurse who had just came out of the room Ratliff was obviously in. They didn't have to go up to them to find out what had happened.. They already knew because of their reactions. Laura felt tears come running down her cheeks, same as Rydel expect she had more and Rocky well.. He just felt his chest tighten and wiped his eyes preventing any tears falling from his eyes.

=== With Ross and Riker ; a couple minutes earlier ===

Both of them were both stood outside of the room. Ross was sat back in the chair with his head against the wall staring at the wall infront of him whilst tears kept on coming and coming. There was no stopping them. He didn't even both try wiping them away.

In all honestly, Riker felt like crying too, but out of Ross and Riker one of them had to stay strong. By the looks of it, it had to be Riker. "So.. When do you think Rocky, Rydel and Laura will be here?" Riker asked. Ross just stayed silent and continued to stare at the wall. Riker felt sorry for him "Ross.. I know your hurting.." Riker said turning in the chair a little "but c'mon.. talk to me.. Say something.." "It should of been me.." Ross said "not him.. me.." Riker sighed "It shouldn't of been either of you. We didn't know she was gonna pull the trigger on the gun.." Riker said. Ross shrugged "Still.. I should be the one dying.. Not Ratliff.." Riker just sat back in his chair aswell.

The nurse then came out of the room, both Ross and Riker stood up out of their seats "How is he?" Ross asked "is he okay?" The nurse sighed "I hate my job.." She mumbled quietly "we tried every single possibly thing we could to help him-" "But, he's okay, right..?" Ross asked. The nurse frowned "See this is the one thing I hate about my job.." She said "I am so sorry.. But.. He lost way too much blood and there was nothing we could do.. I am ever so so so so so so so sorry.. He's dead.."

That was it.. Ross just completely lost it. It was like his whole world just came tumbling down on him. IT hurt alot. It was like someone had just ripped his heart out of his chest or stabbed him through the chest. Before he knew it he just broke down crying "I'm so sorry.." The nurse said. Ross then just collapsed onto the floor on his knees before putting his head in his hands. He then felt arms wrap round him. It was Riker. He was hugging him trying to calm him down. "Shh.." Riker said rubbing his back gently as he let a couple of tears fall himself "its.. it's gonna be okay.." "No it's not.." Ross said crying "it's never gonna be okay.."

Riker just stayed where he was doing his best to comfort his little brother. But apparently, it wasn't working..

* * *

**Chapter 30 coming soon! :'( **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! D''''': **

**I know.. Sad :'( But.. Love doesn't always have a happy ending right? :/ **


	30. Feelings

**So.. Who's crying? I know Arlene is.. Alot... xD**

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 30 **

* * *

It was the next day. Boy was everything so intense. Everything just seemed to fragile. Even though the only person who was real fragile was Ross. Very fragile. That fragile nobody dared to go near him... The only time they would go near him was to ask if he was okay. Even then they didn't dare because he wouldn't talk to anyone. Too upset.

After the events of last night, everyone just stayed at the Lynch's house. Everyone stayed out of Ross's way. Calum and Raini never came back round because Laura texted them telling them what had happened. Laura ended up sharing Riker's room with him in the same bed. It was a little weird considering they've only been dating for like.. a couple of hours. But she didn't mind. He was upset aswell as everyone else and herself.

Rydel was in her room, when everyone got home everyone either went into their rooms or stayed downstairs in separate rooms on their own to think. Rydel went into her room. Ross went into his room and shut the door before curling up into his bed and well doing what he's been doing best ever since Ratliff got shot.. crying. Riker went into his room and Laura.

Both Riker and Laura stayed in Riker's bed and talked for a little while. Laura didn't dare ask about Ratliff.. Cause if they were gonna talk about memories Riker may just get upset and start crying like earlier when he was trying to comfort Ross. So she just let Riker do the talking.. Even though there wasn't much of it.. Because soon both of them fell asleep.

Rydel on the other hand was in her room in her bed crying silently. She was just thinking about all the good times she had with Ratliff. Heck.. She even felt hurt a little when she found out about Ratliff 'liking' Ross. You could say.. she had a little crush on him. But as soon as Ross and Ratliff were together, the crush went away and she started being a hardcore Rosslington shipper.

That's the name the fans gave them once they found out about them being together. Even though some fans who even shipped them before they became a couple called them that. Gosh.. If only she could go back to them times. Everything would be fine. Ratliff would still be alive. Ross would be happy and not depressed. That made her upset.

If anything Rydel would say it started out as the most amazing late birthday ever.. and turned into a nightmare that she could never go through ever again. The day and the afternoon was a blast.. but the night time was a total nightmare.

When Rocky went upstairs, it was when everyone else was in their rooms either trying to go to sleep or crying. He went into his room, shut the door so nobody would come in before going over to his bed and layed back on it before looking up to the ceiling.

There... he just let out all the feelings he was feeling. Upset. Hurt. Seen as though he didn't cry when he found out about Ratliff dying.. He just let it out now quietly, so nobody heard. Everyone knew it wasn't like Rocky to cry ever in his whole life.. So if they saw him now they'd probably imagine him as a wuss. But.. He had a reason to be crying. One of his bestfriends just got killed trying to get his boyfriend to safety without being hurt..

When infact.. Ratliff was the one who ended up paying the price. Somehow.. Now.. Rocky was kinda wishing they didn't plan this day.. Because none of this would've happened.

If only there was a way to turn back time.

Now Ross..

Eventually when he was stable enough to walk Riker sat him down on the chair where he calmed down a little, but he was still crying. The nurse gave Ross an opportunity to actually go see Ratliff one last time, even though he wasn't alive. Of course, Ross took it. BIG mistake.

He kinda had a major melt down on the spot. It ended with Riker and Rocky having to drag him out of the room with force, he wouldn't even walk. So they just took him back to the car and back home. But when they got back, their parents weren't home so they had no explaining to do yet.

Ross was one of the first people to go upstairs. When he did go upstairs, he shut the door, took off his jacket, layed on his bed before curling up and just began to cry again. This was all too much to handle for him.

After everything he and Ratliff went through.. It just couldn't end like this. Ross promised Ratliff everything would be okay and nothing bad would happen.. That was truth turned into a lie. Then Ratliff told Ross they'd be together forever.. That was soon truth turned into a lie. Ross then let out a scream of anger before throwing something random off his desk against the wall before flinging his head into his pillow before crying hard. A little too hard that no noise was coming out of his mouth.

Why does his life hate him so much? Why did Ratliff have to leave? Why did that girl want to kill Ross? Why did the girl shoot Ratliff and not Ross? Why? Why? WHY?!

Ross found himself crying so much, that he was surprised there was any water left in his body. He then found himself asleep.. At like 4 a.m. When everyone else was probably sound asleep.

In all honesty.. He thought he wasn't gonna get any sleep at all.

* * *

**Chapter 31 coming soon !:D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**OMG! My very first chapter WITHOUT speech :O**

**Just so you know.. When it comes to the funeral.. It'll be emotional.. Js.. **


	31. Still Hurting

**I wasn't gonna update today because I have my friends round my house.. But hey ho! They're occupied for the moment. One's on a laptop and the others on a PS3. That's what I get for having friends who are mainly boys (y) Sound. **

**And they both wanna read this.. Yeah.. Not gonna happen bro's. :) **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 31 **

* * *

Rydel tapped on Ross's door. It was the next day. She knew Ross wasn't gonna get over this straight away, she also knew he might never get over this. But he needed to come out of his room at some point right?

It was bad enough she could hear him sobbing when she put her ear to the door. That hurt Rydel to know her little brother was heartbroken. She tapped on the door again "Ross.. C'mon.. Open up.." Rydel said tapping on the door. No response. "C'mon.. You've gotta come out at some point Ross." Rydel said. Still no response.

She sighed. Then she lent against the door "I know it hurts Ross," Rydel said "I can imagine.. It must hurt so bad. But you need to get out of your room instead of locking yourself in, that's not gonna help." Still no response. But the sobbing had stopped. Which seemed like a start. "Ross?" Rydel said.

She then went to walk away, but she heard the door knob being played with so she stayed put. A few seconds later the door opened. There stood Ross. His hair was a total mess, which was never like Ross because he always had an obsession with how his hair had to look perfect, his eyes were red from crying and his face was a reddish color. He looked like he'd been dragged through the House Of Horrors.

Rydel felt so sorry for him "Oh Ross.." Rydel said with a sad look on her face. She then hugged him, he hugged back.

Maybe that's all Ross needed right now.. was a hug. But unfortunately it wasn't working. It did make him feel better. But not a lot. He didn't want a hug from Rydel, even though she is his sister, he wanted a hug from Ratliff. But unfortunately.. That ain't never gonna happen again.

When Ross hugged back he just lost it and began to cry again "It hurts..." Ross cried. "I know, Ross.. I know.." Rydel said rubbing his back "calm down.." She said. They then pulled away from the hug, Rydel wiped his eyes with the wrist of her sleeve "Dry your eyes," Rydel said "go get a shower, get changed and come downstairs at least?" Ross nodded.

Rydel didn't bother to smile, because obviously nobody was in the smiling mood. She wanted to smile because maybe it would make things happier. But maybe not.. Ross then went back into his room before coming back out again with a towel and other clean cloths before going into the bathroom.

She then went downstairs. Wow. It was 11 a.m. and she was the only one up. Her Mom and Dad would of been up but they are away again. They always seemed to go away. She figured seen as though everyone was probably about to get up she'd go make some breakfast for them getting up. Them meaning Ross, Rocky, Riker, Laura and Rat- Wait.. She couldn't.. Wow.. She missed him. More than she thought she ever would if he ever died.

A little while later Rydel had done with the food and put it on a plate. "I smell food.." Laura said walking into the kitchen. "Yeah.. I thought I'd make something for everyone getting up.." Rydel said "Riker awake?" She asked. Laura shook her head. "There you go." Rydel said handing her a plate.

Laura sat down at the table and began to eat aswell as Rydel. "Is Ross awake?" Laura asked. Rydel nodded "He's in the shower." Rydel told her. "Out of choice?" Laura asked. "Nope, I told him too. Then I told him to come downstairs." Rydel said. Soon Rydel and Laura had finished and put the remainder of what was left on their plate in the bin.

"I'll wash up, it's okay.." Laura said beginning to clean the plates in the water. "You sure?" Rydel asked. Laura nodded. Jeez.. Even Laura wasn't smiling. She always smiled.

A couple of minutes later Ross came into the kitchen dragging his feet across the floor. "Good morning Ross." Laura said, trying to brighten the mood. Ross just sighed "There's nothing good about it.." He said. "Anyway..." Rydel said "I made some breakfast.." "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Ross said before leaving the kitchen into the livingroom. Rydel frowned before putting the plate back down.

"I feel so sorry for him.." Laura said quietly, frowning. "Me too.." Rydel said. "Maybe we should try take him out for abit?" Laura suggested. "Are you kidding? Its only been a day Laura, I don't think he'll be wanting to go anywhere for a while but his room." Rydel told her. Laura bounced her head.

* * *

**Chapter 32 coming soon :)**

**Review for the next one! :D **

**Okay.. So.. What would you guys like to happen next? I have an idea, but it's for the funeral but thats not gonna be for a while yet. So REVIEW WITH WHAT U WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT! :D**


	32. Ratliff's Funeral

**Hey hey hey! :D**

**Its funeral time... :'(**

**Torn Between Whats Right and Wrong Chapter 32**

* * *

=== 1 WEEK LATER ===

Ross was sat outside on the steps of the church looking down at his feet, with his knees almost brought up to his chest.

Today was the day of Ratliff's funeral. Only close friends and family member's were there and that's it. Which probably made things easier. But not by much.

They'd already put the coffin inside the church, but Ross kinda ran out as they did because it was too much for him to bare. It pained him too much. Way too much. Luckily they hadn't started yet, so nobody noticed Ross was gone. Laura was at the funeral aswell because Ross wouldn't go without her, also she was a close friend of Ratliff's aswell.

Ross was still hurt, he still hadn't got over Ratliff's death. It still felt like someone had stabbed him through the chest cause it hurt so much. He let a couple of tears fall from his eyes not bothering to rub them away. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and smiled weakly "Riker.." Ross said. Riker sat next to him "C'mon.. Everyone's looking for you." Riker said. Ross shook his head "I don't wanna go in there yet. Not until they start." Ross said. "We want to," Riker said "but not without you. We're waiting for you." Ross looked at Riker and tried to smile, but he just burst into tears.

Riker put an arm round Ross, Ross then flung his head into Riker and just cried. "It hurts Riker.." Ross cried into him "it hurts so much.." "I know, Ross.." Riker said rubbing his back "but we need to go inside.. Can you calm down a little?" Ross lifted his head and nodded before wiping his eyes "Let's go." Ross said before standing up.

Both of them stood up before walking into the church. When they got into the church, some heads turned but not a lot. So Riker and Ross just walked to the front where they sat down. Ross was sat in between Laura and Riker. Reason being was because Laura is Ross's bestfriend and he needs Riker to keep him calm. Riker is the only person in the world that can keep Ross calm.. Ever.. Everyone would agree with that.

Laura then slipped her hand into Ross's and squeezed it before throwing a small smile at him. Ross smile a little back without releasing her hand. No before you all ask.. he didn't feel anything at all when he held onto her hand. The only time he felt something holding onto was.. Ratliff.. That's it.

Then it began. It started with the vicar saying a few words. Then it came to this bit.. "Now, it's time for a few words from some family and friends." The vicar said. Ratliff's Mom got up first, she didn't last long before beginning to cry. His Dad didn't show up to the funeral which was a little harsh and disrespectful.

The vicar then stood up to the stand "Next up, is.. Riker Lynch." He said before going away from the stand. Riker then signaled Rocky to come sit next to Ross while he went up so he did. Riker then went up to the stand.

Firstly he cleared his throat "Hey guys," Riker said "so.. er.. Ratliff. Yeah.. He was a great best friend. I couldn't of asked for a better one.. When we first met him, we being me, Ross, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland, he made quite an impression.. It was funny. But, I'm not gonna explain it because it's a real long story," Riker laughed a little before going back to frowning "he was like another brother to me. Heck.. If he was still alive. I think I'll give it another year or so and he would of been another brother, if you know what I mean.." Ross smiled a little but went back to frowning about to cry, but Laura rested her head on his shoulder and Rocky put an arm around him to try calm him. "I actually remember when I found out about Ross and Ratliff.. I freaked out like crazy. Which I know was wrong. I shouldn't of done that.. but you know.. I'm glad I learnt to accept it, cause it made them both happy which made me happy.." He said as his voice cracked. Riker said another couple of words, that was until he felt a lump in his throat. He was about to cry. "So yeah.. It's been nice knowing you man.." Riker said looking at the coffin sadly with watery eyes. He then walked off from the stand and sat by Ross again.

Rocky was up next. He said his few words, made a couple of people laugh, but then he had to get off the stand because he felt like he was gonna cry.

Next up was Laura, she said some words and then sat back down. Same as Ryland. He done the same.

Now, it was Rydel. "Hey." Rydel said. She said a couple things about Ratliff and shared some memories. Ross kinda switched off half way through cause he couldn't take it anymore, that was until Rydel got his attention. "I never saw Ratliff so happy when he was with Ross," Rydel said, Ross immedeatly looked up to Rydel "and that's why I'm glad I met him. He made everyone laugh.. and happy. He made my little brother happy. But yeah.." Rydel's voice then cracked "I'm gonna miss you bro.." Rydel said before walking/running off the stand and sitting back down.

"And lastly.." The vicar said "may we have a few words from Ross Lynch."

Ross looked to Riker "You can do it.." Riker whispered "I'm here.." Ross nodded he then stood up, he could feel everyone looking at him. He'd never felt so nervous getting up infront of a crowd before. And he wasn't even performing a song. He then got to the stand and looked out to everyone. It was too obvious he'd been crying. But nobody could blame him. They knew how much Ross loved him.

"I.. er.. I don't know where to begin.." Ross said "um.. When we first met.. I actually didn't think we were gonna get on at all, I thought I wasn't gonna like him. Ever. But now look.. almost 6 years later and look where me and him both are.." Ross could feel some tears coming on "he was great.. Really great. Amazing infact. I don't know what I'd do without him.. I don't know _what _I'm gonna do without him now.." Ross looked over to the coffin, which was a mistake because everything just came all out at once.. Tears.. Anger.. Everything "I loved him.. I thought he knew that."

Rydel then elbowed Rocky and prodded Riker in the back, both of them looked at her "Go get him, before he breaks down!" Rydel whispered. "He'll be fine, he won't break down.." Rocky whispered. "Give it a minute.." Rydel said.

"If I'm honest," Ross said beginning to cry alot "it should of been me who got shot and not him."

"Rocky! Riker! Get him now!" Stormie whispered to them.

Rocky and Riker then got up quickly off their seats before running over to Ross who, at this point, was in a right emotional state. "C'mon.." Rocky said grabbing one of his arms. "No!" Ross shouted crying. Rocky and Riker dragged him from the stand as best as he could. Riker then grabbed Ross by both of his arms "Take him outside.." Riker said to Rocky. Riker and Rocky then took him outside and shut the door behind them before letting go of Ross.

Ross then just fell to the floor "Go inside, I'll take care of him.." Riker said to Rocky. Rocky then went back inside the church.

"Ross.." Riker said kneeling next to him "I know your hurting badly but saying that it should of been you who got shot and should be dead, isn't how your gonna get through it.." Ross shook his head while more tears fell from his eyes "Ratliff's in a better place now," Riker said "you need to accept that.. I don't want to accept the fact that he's gone.. But I have to.." Ross looked at Riker, Riker had tears threatening his eyes aswell "I love him Riker.." Ross said. "I love him too," Riker said "but.. I love him as a brother. You love him more. Now.. Lets just say it was you who died.. And Ratliff was being like this.. What would you want him to do?" Riker asked. "I'd want him.. I'd want him to try to be happy.. But not forget about me.. I'd want him to be him and not just changed." Ross said. "And that's what Ratliff will probably want," Riker said "he'll want you to try to be happy without him." "But I don't wanna be happy without him.." Ross said as his voice cracked and more tears fell.

Riker sighed "Ross.. He wants you to though. He'll want you to move on.." Riker said. Ross shook his head. "Ross.. Its time to say goodbye to him one last time and let go." Ross looked at Riker sadly with watery eyes, he saw a tear come out of Riker's eye.

Deep down.. Ross knew Riker was right. It was time to try let go.. But he knew he was _never ever_ gonna get over this.

A little later everyone came outside where they buried the coffin in the ground. That broke Ross's heart. Once they were done everyone left but Ross. Ross stayed.

He bent down next to the grave and put a flower down on it "I love you.." Ross said as tears came out of his eyes. He then looked at the stone and read it.

_Ellington Ratliff  
__14th April 1993 - 17th August 2013 **(1) **  
__Rest In Peace _

* * *

**Chapter 33 coming soon! :D **_  
_

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D ALSO review with what you think was the most heart breaking line or moment :) :(**


	33. Cutting

**So... I noticed all of you had a lot of feels in the previous chapter.. Tehe? No.. Okay.. **

***Inserts Ross going into major depression in this chapter* - That was your warning :): (idk whether to put a :) there or a :( so I done both :):)**

**Oh yeah.. I have a message for Ellington Ratliff.. STOP POSTING ROSSLINGTON STUFF ON QUOTEV! I HAVE TOO MANY FEELS. Much Love :3 **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 33**

* * *

=== THE NEXT DAY ===

"Ross." Rydel said going into his room slowly. She sighed. Ross had fallen asleep in his cloths from the funeral yesterday. He'd been doing that alot lately. Infact.. He'd been doing a lot of things he normally wouldn't lately.

Rydel walked over and flipped Ross over by one of his arms. Something caught her eye when she grabbed his arm "R-Ross.." Rydel said having hold of his arm. Ross opened his eyes "What?" Ross said whilst Rydel still had hold of his arm. "Have you been cutting yourself?" She asked looking from his arm.

They had scratches on them. Not the type you could scratch yourself with your nails. Ross pulled his arm away "No, of course not," Ross said "I wasn't looking where I was going and I walked into a thorn bush in the graveyard." Rydel folded her arms and looked at him, she didn't believe him one bit. "What.. I did.." Ross said. "Mhm.." Rydel said before leaving the room. "Not." Ross finished off.

Ross sighed. Yes.. That's what he'd been doing. Cutting. It felt better, of course it didn't make the pain go away. But it made him feel better more than he already did.

He then realized he was still in yesterdays cloths, so he got out of them, got showered and put some cloths on. He put a long sleeved shirt on so it covered his arms. If he put a short one on, he'd put a hoodie on.

When he was dressed he went back into his room and shut the door. He decided he'd go on his laptop. He hadn't been on it since.. Before the incident.

First thing he went on was Twitter **(1)**, which he didn't really wanna do. But he figured he might aswell let the fans and other's he was still alive. They all knew he was alive of course. He didn't want to put anything on, but he figured he may aswell. So he just put something like he normally would he just put: _Morning #R5Family :/. _That's it. That'd let them know he was... Sorta okay.

He wanted to go on his _Mentions_, but at the same time he didn't want to. But he did anyway. Most of them were supportive and sweet. He smiled at them, but he felt sad now because some of them tweeted photo's of them both together. From when they were friends. From when they were together as a couple.

This began to get too much for him so he just went back to his home screen where Laura tweeted. It said: _This was a fun interview! :) The song I performed at the end goes to a special someone/couple who's close to my heart right now :) _and then a YouTube link.

He put the video on and put his headphones in so he could hear it more clearly.

_The Interview   
_

_Interviewer: We are here with Laura Marano star of Disney Channel's Austin & Ally. Hey Laura. _

_Laura: Hey *smiles a little* _

_Interviewer: So.. Yesterday. It was kinda a big day wasn't it? Pretty sad.  
_

_Laura: *Sighs* Yeah *frowns a little* But, you know, he's in a better place so.. yeah. _

_Interviewer: How did it go the funeral?  
_

_Laura: Like every other funeral.. It was sad and depressing. Some were more upset than others. Some were REALLY upset that they had to get dragged out the room.. But I'm not gonna name names. _

_Interviewer: *Nods* Was it Ross? _

_Laura: Maybe.. _

_Interviewer: *mumbles* I'm gonna take that as a yes... *coughs* Yeah, them two were so good together weren't they. _

_Laura: *Nods and smiles* Yeah they were. It broke my heart to see Ross to upset and hurt when he died.. Infact.. It kinda broke everyone's heart to see Ross the way he was and well.. Is. They were like the best couple I've seen ever in this world. _

_Interviewer: *Smiles* Fans think that aswell._

The interview went on for a couple more minutes, until eventually it got to the song.

_Interviewer: So, did you write this song? _

_Laura: *Nods* I did. _

_Interviewer: Did you get any inspiration from it?_

_Laura: I did. _

_Interviewer: Would you like to share?_

_Laura: *shakes her head; no* Nope. I think once I perform it they'll know. Heck..Maybe even you guys will know *laughs a little*_

_Interviewer: Well go take your place then. _

_Laura then got up off her seat and stood on the stage and the music began to play: _

_Laura: Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

And It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...

**(2)**

The video then stopped. Ross smiled a little before he let a tear come out of his eye. Wow.. The amount of times he'd been crying this past week and a half, he's surprised he has any water left in his body. He wiped his eyes and then the pain came back. So he shut off his laptop before putting it back where it was which was on his desk.

Then he opened his drawer before searching around, where he found it. Bingo. He took it out and looked at it. A blade from a razor. It had some dry blood on it from where Ross cut himself with it. But it was still sharp. Ross then glided it across his arm in the most random of places, and then his wrist, but not a lot on his wrist. He didn't want to die. Even though.. That was the only way he'd be with Ratliff. No matter how much he wanted to be with Ratliff, he'd end up cutting deep where he'd collapse onto the floor, make a thud, and then people would find him in time before he dies. So it wouldn't work.

Not that he wanted to kill himself. Or did he..? Yes. Yes he did. If he wasn't with Ratliff then he wasn't happy. But he couldn't kill himself in his own home where people would find him easy. He decided he would go do it some place else where no one would find him until he was at least dead. He grabbed his hoodie put it on so nobody would recognize him. He then went downstairs.

"Er, where are you going?" Riker asked. "I'm er.. Going out.. To Laura's." Ross lied. "Why? You don't look in any state to be going anywhere." Riker said. Ross shrugged "I need my bestfriend.." Ross said filling up with tears. "No, you need a tissue.." Riker said. Ross then fell into Riker hugging him whilst crying. "Okay, what's wrong?" Riker asked. "Nothing.." Ross said pulling away from the hug "I just wanna go see Laura, okay?" Riker nodded "Call me later and I'll come pick you up, okay?" Riker said. Ross nodded before leaving.

Riker sighed. He knew something was up. Of course he know's that Ross is upset over Ratliff's death.. But it wasn't that. It was something else. Maybe Riker should follow him? Yes. He definitely should. He grabbed his coat told Rydel he'll be back later and left. But.. problem was.. Ross kinda just disappeared into thin air.. So he took a wild guess and just went right out of his house.

Meanwhile...

Whilst Ross was walking with his hood up he got to the spot where everyone first met Ratliff. Where Maia got Ratliff arrested. It was quite. Nobody _ever _goes here. It was just a _left hand turn _out of the front door of his house. So this was it. As he went to go cut.. He was stopped.

"Ross what are you doing?!" A voice shouted.

Maia was that voice.

* * *

**Chapter 34 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**

**ALSO PLEASE READ: I am gonna do another Rosslington story, and for everyone who wants to. I'm gonna write all of YOUR names down on a piece of paper each, put them in a jar and pull one out at random by the end of the week an whoever gets picked you get to be a character in the story :) YOU control what YOU do in it :)**

**(1) I don't own Twitter **

**(2) Beyonce - Halo **


	34. Left For Dead by Maia Mitchell

**GUYS! Read my TWO NEW Rosslington stories: "Falling For You" & "When Hate Turns Into Love" :D **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 34**

* * *

"Ross what the heck are you doing?!" Maia asked.

Ross looked and saw her. He sighed. He thought she was gone for good. Back in Australia.. NEVER COMING BACK. Turns out he was wrong.

Of all the people that could be here right now why does it have to be her?

"What do you want?" Ross asked. "More important question," Maia said walking up to him "what are _you _doing?!" Ross rolled his eyes "Ending it." Ross said. "Ending what?" Maia asked "your life? Just cause your boyfriend died."

Ross sighed "Maia, your not helping," Ross glared at her "you have no idea how much I loved him." "Oh trust me I do," Maia said sitting down infront of him "after the day I got Ratliff arrested I realized how much you both loved eachother and there was no way of me ever splitting you apart. That's why I didn't bother you. I was gonna come and apologize but I figured none of you would ever listen to me." "Got that right." Ross mumbled.

Maia sighed "And so here I am," Maia said "I am sorry for what I done. It was wrong and self centered and obviously it is never gonna happen again. Not that I was gonna do it again even if Ratliff was still alive rather than dead." "Apology accepted.." Ross said. "Good." She replied.

She then looked down at Ross's arms and saw all the cuts and scratches, also the blade he had in his hand. "What are you even planning on doing with that blade?" Maia asked. "You guessed right the first time.." Ross said looking down. "Killing yourself?" Maia asked. Ross nodded "It hurts to be without him so much.." Ross said feeling tears coming to his eyes. "It hurts me to not be able to see my Granddad because he's dead, but you don't see me killing myself over it." Maia said. "That's different to this Maia!" Ross snapped. She shrugged.

Then she realized something. Being nice to him to try not to stop Ross from putting the blade to his wrist and ending his life wasn't gonna work. She had to be mean. Very mean. Maybe that would knock some sense into him.

"You know, killing yourself would be stupid." Maia said. "How?" Ross asked. "Because you have a lot of people around the world that care for you. Me, Laura, Raini, Calum, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, your Mom, Dad, your family.. Your fans.. More importantly.. Ratliff." She said. Ross groaned "Lets not go down this road Maia." "Fine," Maia said standing up "you go ahead. You put that blade to your wrist and end your life. See how I care. But if you really wanna do this, just think about what your gonna put everyone through. Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, your family, your friends, Laura, Raini, Calum and your FANS Ross. Your _fans. _Do you really think they are still gonna look up to you if you are dead?" Maia asked "no. They're not. So go on. Do it. Kill yourself. Go and put everyone through hell because right now it seems like you care about nobody but yourself!"

That felt good for Maia to get that off her chest. Hopefully it worked.

Ross then began to play with the blade in his hand. "Just so you know," Maia began "if you do, do it.. Right here, right now.. I'm not gonna get help for you." She said turning away.

Maia then turned around and went to go walk away until "Argh!" Ross cried in pain. Maia then swirled around and saw Ross had actually put the blade into his wrist. "ROSS I WAS KIDDING I DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN FOR YOU TO DO IT!" Maia screamed with worry running over to him. Ross held onto his wrist "I'm an idiot.." Ross said. "Yes, you really are a fucking idiot Ross!" Maia said as tears came to her eyes. "Just go.. Just leave me.." Ross said running out of breath. "No! I'm not gonna leave you. You need help!" Maia said trying to get him off the floor.

Ross then layed back on the grass "Just.. just.. go.." Ross said shutting his eyes "its over and done with.." His eyes then fully shut. "Ross. Get up, stop fooling about I'm gonna get you help," She said pushing him "Ross.. Wake up.." Maia then put her hand to her mouth and scooted back a little "He's dead.." Maia let out "oh no.." She then looked around and saw nobody was around that could help her. What now? Should she just leave him to die? Yes. Because otherwise people will think she had something to do with it.

So she got up off the floor and quickly ran. Somehow she knew she was gonna regret this in the near future.

He'd been searching everywhere for Ross. He couldn't find him. Nowhere to be found. He knew darn well that he wasn't going to Laura's. He sighed because he gave up big time. Maybe Ross did go to Laura's house.

When he got to Laura's he knocked on the door "Hey Riker." Laura said smiling. "Ross here?" Riker asked. "No," Laura said "but I did see him walk by. I think he went to that field that nobody goes to." Riker smiled "Thanks Laura!" Riker said. "Wait!" Laura said stopping him from leaving "whats going on?" She asked.

Riker sighed "He said he was coming to yours.." Riker said. "Why would he do that?" Laura asked. Riker shrugged "I don't know.." Riker said "he's been off it alot since yesterday. He hasn't smiled or been happy. He broke down crying before he left. I'm getting worried about him Laura." Laura frowned "Relax Rike. He'll be fine." She said hugging him. "I don't know," Riker pulled away from the hug "something about my sibling bond with him.. Tells me different." "Want me to help look for him?" Laura asked intertwining her hand with his. "No, he's my brother. He's my responsibility. So I'll do it." He said. "But he's my bestfriend, so he's kinda my responsibility aswell.." Laura said. Riker smiled "I can manage myself. I'll call you when I find him." He pecked her on the lips before leaving. Laura then shut the door before going back into her house.

Riker decided to go that field. You know, the one nobody goes to? Yeah. That one. When he got there, there was no sign of Ross. Actually there was. There was some blonde haired guy on the floor. _Oh Ross.. Why didn't you just say you were coming here? _Riker thought before walking over. _  
_

When Riker got over to Ross he hovered over him. His eyes were shut. "C'mon, wake up," Riker said "if you wanted some peace and quiet for somewhere to sleep you could of just said so. Our house is quiet enough. Nobody's exactly making any noise. We all know your hurting." Riker just continued to look at him. "Stop playing games Ross, get up off the floor!" Riker said nudging his ribs with his foot. When he nudged his ribs he saw that.. they weren't expanding as he was breathing. He frowned. "Ross?" Riker said.

He then bent down to his side "Ross.. Get up!" Riker said shaking him. Nope. Riker then looked down to see what was wrong. Bingo. He was his wrist and picked it up "YOU IDIOT!" Riker shouted "I didn't know you were hurting that much.." He then picked him up as best as he could, but as he tried to walk with him carrying him he kinda fell to the floor with him. "ROSS!" Riker shouted.

* * *

**Chapter 35 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**An we all know you all hate Maia for leaving Ross when she should of helped him... **


	35. It's Time To Move On

**So.. You like Rosslington? Then go read Chapter 26 of HJ Russo's story All I Want Is You! :D Its a Riaura story :3 **

**Also, read my other two Rosslington stories "Fallin' For You" & "When Hate Turns Into Love" :D**

**See.. This is what happens when you get me obsessed with a frickin unusually couple/pairing -.- xD**

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 35**

* * *

"Riker, where are you? Have you found Ross? Call me back as soon as you get this." Laura said before putting down her phone.

She was now getting worried. It had been almost an hour ever since Riker had came round and told her about Ross going a-wall. But, why would he do that? Why would he just go missing? Sure he was hurting cause of Ratliff's death.. But he didn't need to go missing just because of it.

He has friends, family and fans that care for him. Sure that's enough to keep him going. Apparently not.

The only reason Laura was panicking even more now is because after Riker left and went over to the field, an ambulance went down there and 5 minuets after it came back round. Riker never came back or called. That worried her.

Her phone started ringing, she hoped to god it was Riker. But it wasn't. It was Rydel. She sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" Laura said answering.

"L-laura?" Rydel said shooken and.. crying?

Why was she crying for? "Rydel, why are you crying?" Laura asked.

"C-can you come to the hospital?" Rydel asked.

"S-sure," Laura replied "but.. What's going on?"

"I'll.." Rydel paused before taking a deep breath "I'll explain when you get to the hospital."

"O-okay.." Laura said before hanging up the phone.

Now something was seriously up. Ross goes a-wall.. Riker doesn't come back.. There's an ambulance.. and now Rydel's at the hospital crying her eyes out. That made Laura's heart drop to her stomach.

It.. It can't be Ross can it? No.. Why would it be? Just because Ross went a-wall doesn't mean that the ambulance was for him. Right? Ross isn't stupid enough to go out and get hurt.

Oh lord.. Laura thought she better get down to the hospital and see what stupid thing Ross has done to himself.

How could he be so fucking stupid? How could he just want to end his life like that? Sure Riker knew how much Ross loved and cared for Ratliff, but he didn't know Ross was that upset that he was gone that he'd end up coming to this option in his life. Plus.. He didn't know he was that upset. Now he knew.

Right now Riker was sat at Ross's side. Ross was layed in the bed hooked up to a life support machine whilst Riker was sat in the chair next to him with his head in his hands. He didn't know whether to stay calm about this situation or cry. So he stayed calm whilst they were in the ambulance and once they got here and Ross was sorted out, he let his tears fall like a waterfall.

The nurse and doctors had only just managed to save Ross, if Riker didn't find Ross when he did then lets face it. Ross would be joining Ratliff just about now. Riker didn't know what his own reaction to Ross would be when he wakes up. Would he freak out? Yeah.. He would freak out to him. Would he shout at him? BIG TIME. Ross may be his little brother, and Riker would _never _shout or scare his little brother's or sister, but Ross deserves it this time for scaring Riker in the way he did.

After he got to the hospital with Ross, he called Rocky to tell him. When Riker heard Rocky told Rydel, she let out the loudest and greatest scream in the whole wide world. That kinda broke his heart. But his heart already broke when he found Ross layed half dead on the floor. No doubt about that Rydel has probably called Laura and told her.. That should be fun. Two girls freaking out.

He waited a little longer, nobody seemed to of arrived yet. Not Rocky, not Rydel, not Laura.. Maybe they were stuck trying to get down.

Riker sighed. He got up and went to the door, but as he got up he was stopped.

"R-riker?" Ross said opening his eyes.

Riker turned around and let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank god your okay!" Riker said relieved.

"W-what happened?" Ross asked sitting up.

"I found you almost dead!"

Ross thought for a moment. Memories flooded back. Memories of him trying to cut himself but Maia stopped him. Then Maia started being mean.. So once she walked away he stuck it in his wrist and everything went blank. Hoping he was dead. Apparently not.

But how come Riker found Ross? Ross thought Maia was there.

Of course! Maia had to be an absolute bitch and leave him for dead. And Ross thought Maia was sorry and changed. Ha. Apparently not. He's never gonna trust a word that comes out of that little skank bags mouth again! **(1) **Sure, right now he wishes he was still dead. But Maia could of at least had the decency to help Ross instead of leaving him for dead!

"Oh.."

"Yeah, Oh!" Riker said.

Riker then hit the side of the bed causing Ross to jump "How could you be so stupid?!" Riker ask almost shouting.

"I'm sorry!" Ross said "calm down Riker.."

"Calm down?" Riker asked "calm down? You tried to kill yourself! You had be worried sick thinking you were gonna die you absolute imbecile!"

Ross sighed "I.. I'm sorry.." Ross said looking down sadly "it's just.. I'm hurting."

"Yeah, everyone knows your hurting Ross," Riker said "badly... But I didn't know you were you hurting this much.." Ross frowned more "look Ross," Riker said sitting on the edge of the bed next to him "as much as you love him.. He'll be wanting you to try to be happy without him. Can't you at least try that?"

"But Riker, it's hurts.."

"Yes, I know! I get it, it hurts!" Riker said frustrated but saddened "I know it hurts when someone you love alot leaves."

"Except the person you loved is still alive and you can still see her," Ross said "even though you don't love her anymore."

Riker sighed "Ross.." Riker said "I know you don't want to, nor do you wanna hear this.. But.. It's time to move on."

"I don't wanna move on Riker," Ross said sadly "I won't either.."

Riker frowned "Ross.. It's been almost 2 weeks. I know its gonna take another month or so for the crying to stop," Riker said "but seriously.. You need to try move on. I'm not asking you to forget about him. I don't want you to, nobody else wants you to.. Nobody in the world who knew who Ratliff was is gonna forget about him.."

Ross felt like he could cry, but he didn't. He just kept a sad facial expression.

"Ross.." Riker said "it's time.."

Maybe Riker was right. Maybe it is time for Ross to try at least move on from him.

* * *

**Chapter 36 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**(1) - Courtesy of HJ Russo's words for Maia! ;) **


	36. Holly

**I was talking to my friend on Skype yesterday. She went on Tumblr. Ross's tumblr. She was just casually scrolling through it when she saw Ross having a conversation with a fan or something. The fan asked him if Ross knew what Fanfiction was. He said YES. Then he said "I read a Rosslington FanFiction and it just felt awkward.." I SCREAMED! I am the ONLY one on FanFiction with a Rosslington story! So... HI ROSS! :D that's if your still reading.. XD**

**Oh yeah.. and he showed Ratliff ASWELL. Ratliff laughed. Nervously apparently. LOL. **

**But.. This.. This is just one question playing on my mind.. If Ross read this.. Knew it was about him and Ratliff.. Why did he show Ratliff then if it made Ross feel awkward? XD **

**I'm not complaining anyway! :D **

**So yeah.. My message to Ross & Ratliff if your reading this right now...: HI! :D **

**K.. To the story! :D **

**Torn Between What's Right and Wrong Chapter 36**

* * *

=== 2 WEEKS LATER ===

It had been 2 weeks. Ross had finally realized by hurting himself or trying to kill himself isn't gonna help bring back Ratliff.

He'd stopped cutting. Mainly because Riker was watching his every move when he got out of the hospital. Ever since that incident, Riker had been looking out for him to make sure he didn't hurt himself or cut himself. Occasionally for about 2 days after Ross got out of the hospital, Riker would catch Ross trying to cut himself and well.. Riker just kinda wrestled him until he stopped. Rydel and Rocky.. They were like the referee's in this whole situation.

But.. It had calmed down and Ross had completely stopped cutting.

Today Ross was gonna go out for a walk. Little did he know what the day had planned out for him instead.

As Ross came down the stairs, he proceeded to the door. Only to be stopped by footsteps and somebody clearing their throat. Ross turned around to see Riker.

"Arms." Riker demanded.

Ross rolled his eyes and sighed before rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie and holding them out. Sure Riker had been a great brother to Ross ever since this whole incident. Riker believed Ross had stopped, but there was something telling him that he had to check twice.

Riker grabbed Ross's arms and looked at them. Because he knew Ross was good at hiding things he wiped Ross's arm with Riker's sleeve of his shirt incase Ross decided to take any of Rydel's make up and hide the scars, scratches and cuts from everyone. Nope nothing.

"Told ya." Ross said rolling his sleeves back down.

"Just double checking." Riker said.

Ross sighed and shook his head "I'm going out for a walk." Ross said going to the door.

"Where?" Riker asked.

Ross shrugged "Probably around the park or on the beach," Ross said opening the door "probably both." Ross then left.

When Ross left he went on the beach for a change. Decided not to go to the park. On the beach there wasn't many people as usual. Maybe it was because it was coming in black.. and it looked like the heavens were about to open. Funny. How it can go from nice and sunny to dark and miserable in 0.5 seconds.

Kinda how he felt 3 weeks ago when Ratliff died.. He didn't get it. It just went from almost the happiest day ever to a total nightmare. Oh god.. Memories just began to flood back to Ross now. So he shook his head and decided to get the memory of that day out of his head and try to think of the happy times he had with Ratliff.

Thinking of the bad times would just make him un happy again.

So once he got lost in deep happy, really happy, thoughts he saw.. Holly. Ergh. The sight of her made him want to throw up. There was something about her that he really didn't like. Not just because she tried to rake Ratliff from him.

For one she looked horrible and a mess. Like she'd had no sleep..

"Holly?" Ross asked walking over to her.

Holly jumped when she saw Ross, her heart broke even more.

"Ross.." She said shocked "oh my god Ross! I am so so so so so so so so so sorry!"

"For?" Ross asked confused "if it's about Ratliff dying, don't worry about it. It's not your fault.."

Ross then saw more tears fall from her eyes. What could this chic be so upset about? Even Ross isn't crying about Ratliff's death anymore... Much. Sure.. he cried every now and then.. But not all the time.

"Are you okay Holly?" Ross asked.

"Ross, I am so so so sorry," Holly said falling into him and hugging him "I didn't mean to.."

"D-didn't mean to do what?" Ross asked confused hugging back.

It was the only thing he could do. Hug her. Because if he didn't it would just be rude.

"I.. I didn't mean to shoot him.." She said.

Ross's eye's widened and he pulled away from the hug before glaring at her.

"You did what?" Ross asked in disbelief.

Was his ears playing tricks on him?

"I did it," She said "I killed him. I shot Ratliff."

"WHAT?!" Ross shouted "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?! I THOUGHT YOU CARED FOR HIM?!"

"I did Ross, I really do!" Holly cried "but I didn't mean to kill him!"

"Then why were you even there in the first place with a gun if you didn't wanna kill anybody?!" Ross asked.

The amount of blood that was boiling right through him. If it wasn't for the fact he was in public infront of people he would of smacked the fuck out of this little bitch. Ross knew it was wrong to hit a girl. But she so fucking deserved it right now. The though that it was Holly who killed Ratliff just brought tears to Ross's eyes.

"Cause I was meant to kill you instead!" She blurted out.

That slap. Holly didn't see coming from Ross. Ross kinda lost it and slapped her where she fell to the ground.

"Don't. Even. Come. Anywhere. Near. Me. Again," Ross said gritting his teeth together "see.. I could live knowing that I didn't know who shot him.. But now that it's you.. I don't see the point in living anymore.." Ross then held out his arms and spread them out "so go on.. do it.. kill me. I'll let you have the pleasure."

"What, you just think I randomly carry a gun with me every day?" Holly asked.

"YOU DID THAT DAY!" Ross shouted "HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING SELFISH INTO KILLING HIM! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU SAID YOU LOVED HIM!"

"LIKE I SAID BECAUSE I WAS MEANT TO KILL YOU!" Holly screamed back "I figured the only way I could have Ratliff was if you were gone out of his life permanently."

Ross shook his head. He couldn't believe he was hearing this right here right now. If Holly hadn't of gotten up off the floor, Ross would of kicked her in the face. Right now.. He needed Riker here to come get him and calm him the fuck down before he completely lost it. So he turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" Holly asked "are you gonna go tell the police?"

"Gimmie one good reason why I shouldn't?" Ross asked turning around.

"Please don't," Holly begged "I don't wanna go to jail for something I didn't mean to do."

"Oh, but you'd of gladly of gone to jail if you'd of killed me?"

"It'd of been worth it." Holly shrugged.

Ross took a deep breath. He needed to end this.

NOW.

* * *

**Chapter 37 coming soon! :D **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D **

**And everyone hates Holly XD**


	37. Love That Lets Go

**K. HJ Russo has another story out called "From Me To You With Love" It's got Rosslington in it! :D and Rockaura.. :D So go read it! While your at it read "All I Want Is You" it's got Riaura AND Rosslington in it now! :D**

**Oh yeah. BEHOLD! The final chapter! :D Its a long one! :D **

* * *

When Ross got home he barged through the door and slammed it shut, only to turn around and be face to face with a concerned Riker. "What's wrong?" Riker asked. Riker could see the hurt and pain in Ross's face, he'd been crying because his eyes were watery and were going red. "What happened?" Riker asked "you went out happy as ever and now its like you've been put through hell again." Ross nodded "I.. I might aswell of.." Ross said. "Why?" Riker asked. "I know who killed Ratliff," Ross said "she told me. She also said it was meant to kill me not him. Do you know how that makes me feel Riker?!" Riker sighed "I can imagine.." He said. "It makes me feel like where we were 2 weeks ago.." Ross said.

Riker looked at Ross with a serious face "Don't say that Ross.." Riker said. Ross shook his head "I'm going upstairs.." Ross said making his way upstairs. Riker then grabbed Ross by the back of his hoodie and pulled him back down the stairs gently "Not like that your not.." Riker said "Ross, you need to call the police and tell them who done and get them arrested. Not hurt yourself again." Ross shrugged "I don't care anymore.." Ross said sadly smiling "I honestly don't." "Ross don't do this." Riker said. "I'm sorry, okay?" Ross said before charging up the stairs.

Riker just stood there and sighed.

Then there was a knock at the door, Riker turned around and opened it "Laura, just the person I need!" Riker said relieved. "What's wrong?" Laura asked. "Ross has kinda gone into a depression state again," Riker said "can you talk to him? He won't listen to me.." Laura smiled and nodded "Sure." Laura said. She then went upstairs.

When Laura got outside Ross's room she didn't bother to knock, she just walked straight it. God knows what Ross could of been doing if she knocked and waited for him. "ROSS DON'T YOU DARE!" Laura shouted. Ross jumped when he saw Laura. Then they heard footsteps come running through the house and up the stairs. Riker. Riker came into the room where he saw Ross sat on the bed with a blade.

Wrestling time. Again. Great.

Riker then launched himself across the room and basically dived on Ross. This is the fourth time Laura has witnessed Riker attacking Ross just to stop him from cutting. Riker then managed to pin Ross down before getting the blade out of his hand "I have had enough Ross!" Riker almost shouted "why can't you just accept the god damn fact that he is gone and nothing is ever gonna bring him back!? Not you! Not me! Not anyone in the world! Just face the facts Ross for crying out loud!" Riker took a deep breath.

"And that's when I realized I had to let go." Ross said to the interviewer. "That's.. a very touching story.." The interviewer said smiling "really. I feel like crying." Ross let out a little laugh. "And all that happened within the space of 1 year and a half?" The interviewer asked. Ross nodded "Today's 1 year ever since.." Ross said frowning. "I'm sorry.." She said. "No, don't be," Ross said beginning to smile "I've learnt how to be happy and not to harm myself thanks to my brother Riker and bestfriend Laura Marano."

The interviewer nodded "Give it up for Ross Lynch everyone!" The interviewer said clapping. Soon the audience did aswell. Ross then got up from where he was sitting waved and left the interview.

Sure, at first it was hard to finally learn to let go. But he did it. He stopped cutting with huge thanks to Riker, also a thanks to him for helping him to move on. Even if it sounds sad, Ross hasn't been with anyone since Ratliff died. Where's he gonna find a relationship like that again? It was amazing that relationship! Never find another like it..

He tried dating again once, it was with a girl, but it didn't feel right. So he just left it. Guess he's just waiting for the right girl or guy to come along.

But Ross was afraid that Ratliff was the right person and he blew it big time.

He frowned at the thought of it as he was in his car ready to go back home. But he figured it could be the start of something new.

He turned on the engine of his car and turned on the radio. Another thing that kept him going. His music. Sure.. R5 was kinda a disaster without Ratliff. But they managed for about a month and called it quits. R5 was no more. But they were still famous because they got into acting and some other things. Laura got into music more aswell. Even though she already was. She wrote her own songs. They were really good aswell.

Most of them were happy or just casual and only a rare few were sad ones. Like _Halo _the one Laura wrote for 'an unknown pair' when Ross knew who. She also wrote another one for Ross. Especially.

Speaking of that song. It came on the radio, and Ross smiled.

_There's a gold frame,  
That sits by the window.  
And my heart breaks,  
A little more each time I try,  
To picture the memory inside._

_There's a notebook,  
It's to hard to read it  
But if you look,  
You'd see how you look through my eye's,  
But now one more chapter's gone by,  
And I know..._

_It's time to move on;  
Even though I'm not ready.  
I've got to be strong,  
And trust where you're heading.  
Even though It's not easy (not easy),  
Right now the right kind of love...  
Is the love that let's go, go_

_There's an old dance that we've done forever  
You give me your hand, but let me decide when to reach  
You always let me be me  
But now's my time to take chances  
And find my own wings  
And whatever happens  
I know you'll be there waiting for me_

_It's time to move on, even though I'm not ready_  
_I've got to be strong, and trust where I'm heading_  
_And even though it's not easy, (it's not easy)_  
_I know the right kind of love_

_Doesn't wanna miss the future,  
Or stand in the past.  
It will always hold on;  
But never hold you back.  
And even though It's not easy (not easy),  
Right now the right kind of love  
Is love that let's go._

_It's time I let you_

_With a love that let's.. go **(1)**_

Ross smiled as the song finished.

As he continued to drive the car stopped. Luckily he was at a red light anyway. So he began to turn the key in the car to get it started. It wasn't turning on. There was enough gas in the car so it wasn't that. "C'mon!" Ross shouted hitting the wheel of the car. Ross sighed. "Just my luck.." Ross said sitting back in his seat.

He then took out his phone "Riker?" Ross said. "Yeah?" Riker said answering. "My cars broken down.. Can you come pick me up?" Ross asked. "Sure," Riker said "where are you?" Ross went to go tell him, but something caught his eye on the oncoming road (a/n: the road is like a T shape :D Ross is on the top of the T shape) it was a lorry. It was driving and swerving across the road out of control heading in the direction of Ross. "Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!" Ross said trying to start up the car. "Ross, what's wrong?" Riker asked.

"N-nothing.." Ross said "Riker.. Your my older brother. And i love you so much, I love everyone at home. Rydel. Rocky, Ryland, Mom, Dad, Laura etc." "Ross, what's going on?!" Riker asked getting panicked. Ross tried the door of the car, it wouldn't open either. So this was it. "THERE'S A LORRY SPIRALING OUT OF CONTROL HEADING TOWARDS ME!" Ross shouted down the phone. "GET OUT THE CAR THEN!" Riker shouted back. "I can't.. The door won't open and the car won't start up!" Ross said beginning to cry. He started to kick the car door. He tried the other side. Nope. The back doors. Nope. He even checked to make sure they weren't locked by accident. "Riker.. I'm scared.." Ross cried.

The lorry was then getting even closer.

That's when more tears fell from Ross's eyes. "Riker.." Ross cried. "I.. SMASH A WINDOW !" Riker shouted. "With what?!" Ross asked "there's nothing in here!" Riker sighed. He really didn't know what to do. Was this is it? Was this how it's gonna end? "Y-your not guaranteed the lorry will hit you though.." Riker said. "I love you Riker," Ross said "tell everyone else that incase." "Ross.. The lorry might not hit you!" Riker said, "Riker, it's like it's getting out of more control as its gaining on me.." Ross said sadly.

Ross's eyes widened as he saw the lorry. He shut his eyes and braced for the impact. "ARGH!" Ross shouted.

"Ross, it's not-" Riker then stopped himself. He heard the phone line go flat. "R-ross.." Riker said. The next words he heard was from the lady voice on the phone which was: _The Mobile Phone You Have Called Has Been Cut Off. _Riker then felt a billion and one tears form in his eyes before letting them all out "ROSS!" Riker shouted. Laura then came running in the room with Rydel as they were at the Lynch home. "What's wrong?" Rydel asked. "What's Ross done?" Laura asked. "He's.. He's.. Been.. He's dead.." Riker cried. "WHAT!?" Rydel and Laura shouted. Riker explained what had happened through his tears.

"Y-you don't know he's dead Riker.." Laura said shaking. "Its a lorry against a car at uncontrollable speed Laura.." Riker said looking at Laura "he's dead.. I know it.." Rydel shook her head "No.. No he's not Riker," Rydel said trying her best not to cry either "he'll be injured! That's it!"

It was about 30 minutes later.. Nobody had heard anything from Ross at all.

A police officer walked down the path of their home and got to the door. He rang the door bell before taking off his hat on his head.

Riker then opened the door with Laura, Rydel and Rocky stood behind them. "Y-yes officer.." Riker said. The police man sighed "Is this the Lynch home?" The officer asked "home to Stormie and Mark Lynch." They all nodded. "They're not in at the moment, they've got out." Rocky said. All of a sudden Rocky got a cold chill run through him as if someone was stood next to him. But there wasn't. The police officer nodded "I bring news.. Bad news."

Ross had his eyes shut. It was like they were stapled shut he couldn't open them. As soon as the lorry took impact onto his car, he tumbled along with it smacking of everything in the car. Then he hit his head off something, glass smashed and then he felt a harsh pain through his head and body. Everything went black.

His eyes were still shut he couldn't open them. He really wanted to. He knew everyone was gonna be crushed about this. He was woke up to a knock on a door. Thats when his eyes opened. Ross was back at home. He was layed on the floor in the hallway near the front door. Was this all a dream? Maybe. Hopefully yes.

Rocky, Riker, Laura and Rydel then went to the front door. Riker opened it. There was a police officer. Ross jumped up off the floor and walked over and stood next to Rocky behind Laura. Y-yes officer.." Riker said. The police man sighed "Is this the Lynch home?" The officer asked "home to Stormie and Mark Lynch." They all nodded. "They're not in at the moment, they've got out." Rocky said. Rocky then shuddered. "You okay bro?" Ross asked quietly. Rocky just ignored Ross. He didn't even look at him. "Don't answer me then.." Ross mumbled. "I bring news.. Bad news.." The police officer said "you know a.. a.. Ross Lynch." They all nodded. "I'm right here." Ross said. "I'm afraid he's been in a serious car accident.." The police officer said.

Ross's eyes widened. He wasn't dreaming. He really was hit by a lorry. But.. Why is he..? Oh no.. "And.. I'm afraid.. He's.. dead. He died." The officer said. Thats it everyone just burst into tears or screamed.

Ross stepped back. He couldn't be dead could he? That would explain why Rocky never spoke to him just then. All of a sudden everything went black again. He couldn't open his eyes again. He was doing his best but struggling.

"Ross.." A voice said. Ross tried to open his eyes to find out who's voice it was. "Ross.. Wake up." The voice said again. Wait.. Ross recognized that voice. "Ross, wake up.." The familiar voice said. Ross smiled, his heart started beating fast. He then opened his eyes eventually. The smile that then came across Ross's face was priceless.. He could of been mistaken for the cheshire cat. "Ratliff!" Ross almost shouted. He then jumped up off the floor and hugged him "Oh, I've missed you so much!" Ross said hugging him tightly. "I've missed you too!" Ratliff said hugging back. He then pulled away. Ross then crashed his lips onto his. God. He hadn't done this in such a long while. He was glad to be doing it again.

Then something occurred to him. He pulled away from the kiss "Wait.. but.. Your dead.." Ross said confused. "Your dead too," Ratliff said "you died in the crash. As soon as the lorry hit you died on impact." Ross nodded "Oh." Ross said. He then smiled "I'm just so happy to see you!" He said hugging him. "I'm happy to see you too." Ratliff said.

Finally. After a year and a half.. They were back together. Even if Ross did die. Least this time he didn't hurt himself on purpose. This was an accident. So.. This was how it was supposed to play out? One the bright side at least they're together.

Reunited at last.

The End.

* * *

**And ladies and gentlemen, this is yet another story I have finished ;) WOO! *claps* **

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story! :D I wasn't so sure at first whether or not people were gonna read this or like it. But I got 235 reviews?! :O OMFG! That's an absolute miracle! :D Thank you SO much! **

**You know what this means? That means this is my SECOND top story! :D It's All About The Girl is my top story :) My number one. I wanted to make this story my second best and I did! :D No way is any of my other stories gonna beat It's All About The Girl! No way! **

**But thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review! :D It means alot! Even for the ones who read and haven't reviewed.. Once. xD Haha. **

**But still thank you! **

**Go read my other Rosslington story "When Hate Turns Into Love" :D AND go read HJ Russo's stories "All I Want Is You" & "From Me To You With Love" :D You WON'T regret it! I promise! :-) **

**Thanks alot guys! :D **

**(1) - Miley Cyrus & Billy Ray Cyrus - Love That Lets Go **


End file.
